


Bloodlines

by NoonaNewz



Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B, Epik High, Jay Park (Musician), Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Childhood Friends, Female Character of Color, Gen, Implied Relationships, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Team as Family, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonaNewz/pseuds/NoonaNewz
Summary: Sometimes the line between good and evil isn't always that easy to recognize.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative work of fiction done just for fun. Tropes gonna trope. Cringe gonna cringe. Stuff is also going to get flipped on its head, so it's is best to come in with an open mind and a sense of adventure.
> 
> Tags will be added as the story progresses, but are left out for the moment because no one likes a spoiler. Okay...some people like spoilers, but selfish authors are selfish and wanna make you work for your plotlines.
> 
> Enjoy the ride.

It was hot, and Seunghoon was losing his patience. 

“How hard is this? How many times do we have to go over it? I’m not sure if you’re tone deaf, talentless, clumsy or just all three at this point, but I’m really getting sick of it.” 

All the boys looked at him. He was yelling at Seungyoon for messing up the steps for what felt like the 100th time that night, but unlike previously, he was no longer even attempting to be nice about it. 

Taehyun put a hand on Seunghoon’s shoulder. “Why don’t we take a break?” he said. “We’re all tired and it’s definitely hot in here. I think we all deserve a ten-minute break.”

Seunghoon shrugged him off. “I don’t think ten minutes could save him,” he said. “All it’s going to do is make this practice session run even longer.”

“Hoonie, c’mon,” Jinwoo said. “We haven’t eaten since this morning!”

“You’re whining isn’t helping either,” Seunghoon snapped. “But if you wanna go, go. Yoon stays here.”

“How about this—“ Ever the mediator, Mino stepped between them. “How about you, Jinwoo and Nammie go look for food, and I’ll stay here and help Seungyoon catch up. Grab whatever you want, and take some time to cool off, yeah?”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Taehyun said. “Didn’t you say you were craving Twinkies earlier, Jinwoo?”

“Yeah, but…” Jinwoo looked at Mino. The other boy was helping Seungyoon sit down on the floor because Seungyoon was exhausted. Jinwoo swallowed. He went to speak more, but he had no time as Taehyun grabbed his sleeve. 

“C’mon Woo,” Taehyun said as he dragged him out the door. “Twinkies, remember?”

“But…”

The door banged shut behind them. 

Jinwoo stared at it for a long moment, then covered his face with his hands. 

“What have we done,” he whispered as Seunghoon pushed the elevator button for the lobby. 

“Saved our asses,” Taehyun said. “Though you could have been a little bit nicer, Hoonie. Did you have to be such a dick to him?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I guess I’m just not as good at hiding behind my indifference like you two are. Maybe you should give me lessons on how to deal with this nightmare. I mean you’re the actors in the group, right? Tell me how I’m not supposed to be freaking out!” 

“Nobody said we weren’t freaking out,” Taehyun said quietly. “We’re just not freaking out the same way you are.” 

“You mean like a normal person?” Seunghoon glared at each of them in turn. 

The other boys did not meet his gaze. 

Seunghoon scoffed. “Wow,” he said. “You guys are actually heartless. Got it. Noted. I’ll keep that in mind for when my turn comes up.” 

“Hoonie…”

The lights flickered. The elevator stuttered, and came to rest on the ground floor.

Jinwoo looked at his watch. “Isn’t he…early?” he asked.

“Yes,” Taehyun said. “And I don’t want to be down here without Mino. I’m not good with this level of crazy.”

“But you’re good at sending lambs to the slaughter,” Seunghoon muttered.

Before Taehyun could respond, the doors of the elevator slid open, and they were greeted by two nearly-identical men wearing matching expressions of malicious pleasure. 

“Good evening….” One of them said.

The other, the one with the pretty eyes, grinned at them and added, “We’ve been waiting for you.”

All three boys stepped back.

The first speaker laughed. “He thought you would be more comfortable with us,” he said. “But obviously, you’re not. Oh well. Come along. The car’s waiting.”

“Not without Mino,” Taehyun said. “We know he likes Mino, but also know he could give two shits about us.”

Pretty Eyes smiled and moved closer to his face. “If he wanted you dead, it would have happened long before now,” he murmured. He made his point by smiling, showing the sharp edges of his teeth. “Now come with us, please. You’re wasting our time.” 

Taehyun stumbled out of the elevator. Seunghoon and Jinwoo followed close behind, clinging to the back of his jacket.

The watchful eyes of the twins followed them all the way to the waiting car.

*****  
Seungyoon sat against the wall, his head hanging low. He’d started to sweat, and he kept trying to tell Mino something, but his words were slurred and incoherent. He wasn’t himself and he didn’t know why. 

But Mino did. 

“Damn, Tagoon. You didn’t have to get him sloppy.” A figure stepped out of the shadows, just off to Mino’s left. “A little bit of that shit goes a long way, you know. ”

“I didn’t want him to feel any pain,” Mino said. He cast a sideways glance at the man behind him. Could he call him a friend? For the past week, he had more played the part of a dangerous stranger. “And don’t call me by that name. You know I don’t answer to it.”

“You did. Once.” The new arrival walked toward Seungyoon. “And I thought I was clear. I can’t have you walking around knowing my secret. It’s him, or all of you.”

“Trust me, I never wanted to know your secret,” Mino said. “Let alone wind up in a situation like this.”

“You’re my friend, Mino. Hell, you’re my brother. This is saving your life!”

“Saving my life.” Mino let out a sarcastic chuckle, “You have a very interesting take on how to save lives now that you’re dead, Zico.”

The man, Zico, looked back. He made to respond, but was distracted by Seungyoon’s fingernails scraping against the wall. Seungyoon was trying to stand up, but he couldn’t seem to get his feet underneath him. 

“Whoa, hey. Yoon, take it easy.” Mino ran over, helping him up and guiding him to a chair. “You’re supposed to be resting, not moving around.” 

“I don’t feel so good. I think I need to go home,” Seungyoon mumbled.

“Not yet,” Mino said. “We have to wait here. The guys are getting us some food, remember?” 

“I’m not hungry.”

“Yeah, you are. You just don’t feel hungry because you’re hot.” Mino straightened. “In fact, I should…I should probably go get you some water. I’ll be right back.” 

“No, Mino—!” Seungyoon reached for him, but Mino ducked out of reach. “Don’t leave.”

“I’m sorry ‘Yoon.” Mino backed toward the door. “I’ll…I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Mino!”

“I’m sorry…it’s for your own good.” 

Mino ran out of the room. The lights flickered again, and Mino suddenly found himself standing outside. He could see the frightened faces of his bandmates through the window of the car, the twins within striking distance should they attempt any sort of escape.

“It’s done,” Mino said. “I don’t even think he’s on this planet.”

“We know,” Pretty Eyes said. “Now we wait.”

“It shouldn’t take long,” the other agreed. 

They gave Mino matching toothy grins.

Mino wanted to throw up.

Back upstairs, Seungyoon was starting to grasp the severity of his situation.

“Where’s Mino?” he demanded. 

The man who appeared from nowhere gave a cruel laugh as he tossed back his shocking blond hair. “Where’s Mino?” he repeated. “I’m so glad you asked. Mino’s not here.” 

The lights went out. It had been Zico’s idea to nix the A/C earlier, make sure the building was hot and miserable, though he knew Mino’s band would still stay behind, but the lights were all the work of the twins. A nice touch. It added a delightful level of creepy to all that was going on.

Seungyoon seemed to agree. “Mino?” he called. “Mino, I can’t see! Come back!” 

“Minoooooooo,” Zico mocked. “Mino, come save me! Dearest Yoonie, did you not hear me the first time? Mino’s not here right now. You’ll have to leave a message.” 

Seungyoon stretched his arms out in front of him. “Mino, come on. We need to get out of here. This isn’t funny.” 

Taking advantage of his distraction, Zico crept up behind him. Arm around Seungyoon’s neck, he pulled him in close to his chest, breathing a cold breath of air against Seungyoon’s cheek. “No one said it was, Yoonie.” 

Zico bit down. His fangs, long and sharp, pierced the side of Seungyoon’s neck making Seungyoon scream. 

“Oh, stop. I doesn’t hurt that badly.” Zico licked his bloodied lips. 

“You bit me!” Seungyoon exclaimed.

“No shit,” Zico said. “That’s the point.” 

Seungyoon’s hand went to his neck. It came away covered in warm, red liquid, and Seungyoon trembled. “Why?” he whispered. 

“To prepare for what’s to come,” Zico said. “Now go. Run. I’ll give you a head start.” 

Seungyoon cried out in agony as Zico pushed him to the ground. The room around him swam in a blurry mess, but he could see the emergency exit light in the hallway. Exit. Freedom. Seungyoon scrambled to his feet.

“That’s it. That’s a good boy. Run! Break free! You can do it!” Zico laughed. “Freedom is past that door, Yoonie, c’mon.” 

Seungyoon stumbled to the door. It took a couple tries, but he managed to get it open, smearing bloody fingerprints on the glass as he tumbled into the hallway. 

“That’s it! Keep going! Run for Freedom,” Zico teased. 

Seungyoon took off down the hall as fast as he could manage. 

Zico rubbed his hands in glee. Racing ahead, he set up road blocks, broke door handles, and essentially forced Seungyoon to head up to the roof. At this point, he was just playing with him, making sure he took the path he needed him to take. The only door he wanted Seungyoon to use lead to the roof of the building, where his boss was waiting.   
“I don’t think I can catch you. You might be too fast for me,” he teased. He watched Seungyoon stumble up the stairs. He let him get about halfway before he sprinted easily past him to kick open the door, hard enough that it broke off the hinges. 

Seungyoon balked. “Why are you doing this? What is wrong with you?” He clung to the railing, reluctant to go any closer to where Zico stood.

“What do you mean? I’m your friend. And as your friend I’m trying to help you move you on to the next phase of your life. Because let’s face it. Your life now sucks.”

Seungyoon stared.

“I mean, you’re doing this idol thing, right? But it sucks. And you suck. You have the arrogance, but that’s about it. There are better singers, better writers, better guitar players, and just overall better people because your company is cockblocking the hell out of you. You’re not going to make it, so the best thing for you to do is move on. I can help you with that.”

“No…no…” Seungyoon stammered. “You’re insane. Get away from me….get away from me!”

Zico laughed, and glided over to where Seungyoon stood. “Not a chance,” he promised.

****  
Jinwoo was the first to spot the car that had pulled up behind them. 

“Who could be here at this time of night?” Jinwoo asked, trying to get a better view out the window. “Shouldn’t we warn them not to go inside?” 

“Do you want to die?” Seunghoon demaned. “That has to be the dumbest thing that has ever come out of your mouth, Woo!”

“Well we can’t just let them…”

“Shut up. Yes, we can. The thugs outside have made it very clear that if we don’t stay here, we’re dead. I don’t want to be dead!”

“Someone’s coming,” Taehyun said. He leaned over Jinwoo trying to make out who it was as a figure got out the other car. “I can’t see very well but it looks like…holy shit.” 

“Holy shit indeed,” Jinwoo said as he saw who emerged. “That was…not what I was expecting.” 

They watched as the figure greeted the two men outside the door, and Taehyun swore it turned to face them. To look at the three of them through the tinted windows. The smile it flashed seemed so innocent. So childlike.

And yet…

With a grunt, Mino landed in his lap.

“Hyung!” he exclaimed.

“Shhhh!” The dark haired twin pressed his finger to his lips. “It’s starting.”

****

Up on the roof, Seungyoon’s face was almost a mirror of Taehyun’s, only with less relief and more panic.

“Hyung? Who me?” Zico asked as he looked around. “Ohhh, you mean him. Ha. Awkward.” 

Seungyoon whimpered.

Realization dawned. “Oh my god,” Zico cackled. “You think he’s here to save you. Oh my. Should I tell you, or do you want him to?” He moved so fast that Seungyoon barely caught his breath before Zico had him by the neck of his shirt. “Either way, the outcome will be the same, Yoonie.”

“Zico.” The sonorous voice made both of them still. “What have I told you about playing with your food, Zico? That is not how we conduct business.”

“Sorry.” Zico relaxed his grip, letting Seungyoon’s shirt go. “I guess I got carried away. Will he do, though? Is this what you were hoping for?”

Even though the newcomer was short in stature, he wasn’t afraid to walk straight up to the both of them, inspect Seungyoon, and then caresses Zico’s cheek. “Perfection. As usual. He will do. Well done. Together?” 

“I’d be honored.”

Zico dove in, reopening his previous bite on Seungyoon’s neck. The other took Seungyoon’s wrist, fastening his mouth to the vein. They both drank until Seungyoon stopped whimpering, stopped moving, and passed out. 

Zico held onto the body until he was done and then let it drop to the ground like a sack of rice. 

 

“I will have my men clean this up,” Zico said, removing his pocket square from the inside of his jacket to wipe the corners of his mouth. “You’ll be keeping the body?”

“Of course. A promise is a promise.” 

“And the other boys?”

“Yours. Except Mino.”

“Right. Except Mino.”

Zico knew the conversation was over when the other turned away, walking to the edge of the roof and jumping off without a backward glance. Knowing he was still being watched, Zico made sure to complete a 90-degree bow.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More characters! And a wild OC appears! Intrigued? You should be.

Jay should have known something was wrong when Zico walked in alone. He should have, but he was enjoying his well-earned downtime, and he had already done his fair share of drinking. So he was finding it hard to care about anything but the pretty young thing on his lap, and the bartender who was magically refilling his glass every time it got a little too close to empty. 

"Jay." Zico walked up, expression uncharacteristically serious, even for Zico. "You need to come outside. I need to talk to you."

Jay squinted at him in the dim light. "Now?" He gestured to his current lady friend with his never-ending pint glass of beer. "If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of busy..." 

"Now," Zico said, expression darkening. "I have a message. From _him_.” 

Jay groaned and covered his eyes. A message from the big boss could only mean that something had gone wrong in the execution of the night's plans, and that one of them was going to be paying for it. In reality it _should_ have been Zico, but punishments in Jay's business were never dealt out fairly, something he'd accepted a long time ago.

He set his glass down on a nearby table. "Sorry, sweetheart," he said to the girl on his lap. "I gotta leave you for a minute. Business things. Wait here, okay?" 

The girl nodded, sliding into Jay's vacated seat as he stood and followed Zico out of the club's VIP booth. They went down a flight of stairs, to a door on the back side of the main level. Zico opened it and beckoned Jay outside.

"Oh, this doesn't look suspicious," Jay quipped, stepping out into the night. It was toward the end of fall, so the air was slightly chilly but neither of them felt it. "Just two tatted-up dudes, loitering in an empty alleyway behind a club at 2 in the morning."

"Please. Like anyone is going to approach us." Zico closed the door behind them and leaned against it. "Besides, it's not like I could hear anything over the sound of bass in there, and I'm not going to go around screeching about official business at the top of my lungs."

"Official business?" Jay raised an eyebrow. "If it's so official, why didn't _he_ come himself?"

“ _He_ has better things to do than waste his time coming down here. You know that. Now are you going to listen to me or not?"

"Jesus, you're in a crappy mood." Jay fished a cigarette out of his back pocket. "You got a light?"

"No, of course not. I quit. Now, about tonight..."

Jay's eyes narrowed. He stepped closer, staring Zico down. "Excuse me?" he said. 

"I said about tonight..." Zico began.

"No. Before that," Jay said. "Did you say you _quit_?”

“Yeah. You know I…” 

Jay slammed Zico hard against the wall, cutting him off mid-sentence. Zico gasped as the air left his lungs, eyes going wide as Jay pinned both his wrists above his head.

"You lying little fuck," Jay growled. "I can't believe I almost fell for it. Who are you? Where's Zico?"

"Jay, what the hell is wrong with you? I'm right here, let go!"

Jay dodged to the side, narrowly missing a kick to the abdomen. A kick that would have killed him considering there was a sharp, wooden spike attached to the heel of the kicker’s shoe.

"Nice try," he said. "But I did not get where I am by being an idiot. Where's Zico?"

"Jay! Jay!" A new voice and three sets of footsteps distracted Jay's attention for a split second. It was enough for him to almost take a stake to the leg, but his reflexes were still faster, and the kick missed.

"Enough from you," Jay growled. "You better show yourself to me by the time they get up here, or I'm not going to let you live long enough to answer questions."

"Jay!" the new voice called again, and from around the corner came Zico, flanked by the twins. Behind _them_ were three terrified-looking human boys Jay had never seen before that must have come from the night's raid. 

He glanced at them, then looked back at the person he held pinned to the wall. His eyes widened at first, then closed as he sighed. 

"Fuck," he said. "I should have known."

***

Misty was starting to feel like she was spending a disproportionate amount of her time tied to chairs, surrounded by vampires. But that was probably because she was, in fact, spending a disproportionate amount of her time tied to chairs, surrounded by vampires. It was becoming more and more of a common occurrence with each passing week, and yet, that didn't seem to make it any less annoying.

"Heyyyy, Kitty." They'd left her alone with the twins, something that was as much a delight to the Pretty One as it was awkward to her and his brother. "So nice to see you again. Can I get you anything? Tea? Snacks? Some milk?"

"Cats are lactose intolerant," Misty replied. "And how many times do I have to tell you, my name is not Kitty?"

"I know, but I just can't just call you Misty. It doesn't suit you." 

"Well, it's my name, so I'd appreciate if you'd at least try." 

"Mmm...sorry, but no." The Pretty Twin came around behind her, stroking her hair. "You're Kitty. You'll always be Kitty. By the way, you are welcome back any time. I miss you sleeping on my pillow." 

Before Misty could respond, Zico and Jay returned wearing matching expressions of annoyance. 

"You need to make sure no one touches them," Zico said. "No one, got it? Not until he says it’s time to turn them.” 

"More minions, Zico?" Misty asked. She was secure enough in her own safety to cheek him a little, despite his obviously bad mood. "You sure that's a good idea? After how the last batch turned out?" 

"What part of that wasn't me is so hard for you to understand?" Zico stormed over, slamming his hands down on either side of Misty's head. "I told you that last time I ran into you, I haven't turned anyone in months. I'm not making them!" 

"So it's him? _He’s_ doing it?"

"No! It's not _him_ , either. Stop accusing people of..." Zico paused. "Hold on...are you wearing my shirt? How the hell did you get my shirt?!"

Misty shrugged. “You left your car unlocked." 

“So you stole my shirt?”

“I needed something of yours in order to shift. People are a lot more complicated than animals.”

“That’s…no. No.” Zico straightened. "I can't deal with this right now. Not on top of everything else.” 

"Don't yell at Kitty." The Pretty Twin stepped between them. “None of this is her fault.”

"I'm aware of that, Yukwon, but she's not making things any easier."

"She's not making them any worse. It was The Superior who..." 

"Yukwon." The Handsome Twin put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "We don't talk business in front of the Shifter. No matter how cute you think she is." 

"Yes, but..."

"No."

"Listen to Min." Zico said, and then he turned, getting back in Misty's face, all arrogance and aggravation with a slight glaze of uncertainty. "We don't talk business in front of the Shifter because it's _none of her business_ what we do or how we do it." 

"Zico, people are dying." Misty raised her chin, ever stubborn. "The city is in chaos, people are disappearing by the dozens, and you’re protecting the identity of the person responsible!" 

“Misty, I told you. I don’t know who is responsible." Zico was thoroughly exasperated. "It's not us, it's not _him_ , we have nothing to do with the shit that's going down. We are just as fucked as you are."

"Yeah," Jay said, speaking for the first time. "For once, we might all actually be on the same side, as weird as that is."

"I'd like us all to be on the same side.” Yukwon reappeared at Misty's side, a faint smile on his deep, red lips. "I don't like having to fight against the Kitty." 

"For the love of everything, Yukwon, my name is not Kitty. And despite all your claims to the contrary I'm not your pet cat. That was one time, and I'm sorry that I..." 

"Yukwon, Min, take her home." Zico interrupted her tirade, causing Misty to shoot him a glare. They may not have been chummy, but she didn't appreciate this current trend of talking over her. Especially when talking to her would have been so much more helpful. "We've got things to finish up, and this is wasting our time." 

"I can find my own way," she said. "I don't need your lackeys as an escort, thank you."

"Except you do," Zico said with uncharacteristic seriousness. "We all do. I refuse to tell you why, but I will tell you that the situation out there is way more dangerous than any of us realized. Yukwon and Min will go with you. That way we at least know you made it back to Tablo alive."

"You almost sound concerned."

"I am, but not for the reasons you think." Zico tossed Yukwon a set of car keys. "Get going. And get back here quickly."

"No staying for drinks," Min added. 

Yukwon sighed. "Yes, _Dads_.” He then turned to Misty, smiling in a way that made her very nervous. "Come on, Kitty. Time to go."

"What? Oh come on..." She flailed a little as he lifted her out of the chair, her arms and legs still bound up, and shifted her so he was carrying her bridal-style. It was awkward, and embarrassing, and Misty wanted to die. 

"Can I please walk?" she begged. "I'm not going to run, I promise."

"Ssshhh. Loud Kitty." He booped her nose affectionately. "You can walk when we get home."

"We? Ugh, God, why are you are so weird?” Resigned, Misty covered her face with her bound hands. 

Yukon swept her out of the room. Min followed. 

Misty could hear Jay and Zico's laughter all the way to the other end of the hall.

****

Unsurprisingly, Tablo was not pleased when he opened the door to find her standing between the twins, hands still bound, Zico's shirt hanging off her like drapery. 

"Please tell me she didn't try to adopt you again," he said, and Yukwon laughed.

"No. Not this time. This time she tangled with the Bosses, and they asked us to bring her home."

"I see." Tablo stared at her hard enough to make Misty squirm. "Well, bring her inside. It looks like we have things to discuss."

"They're coming in?" Misty asked, alarmed.

"Yes," Tablo said. "Is that a problem?"

"No, sir," Misty mumbled. She shuffled inside, escorts flanking her. Tablo let them pass, then followed them to the Library, site of all lectures, stern talking-tos, and reports of Official Business.

"You are lucky Jay and Zico take such good care of you, you know that right?" Tablo closed the door behind them as Misty flopped down in her favorite squishy arm chair, pulling her knees to her chest. "They have no reason to still be sending you back here in one piece. Especially not lately." 

"But they have nothing to gain by killing me," Misty said. "Unless they want a way to get to you."

"We have no quarrel with Tablo-hyung," Min said. "Thus we have no reason to cause harm to you and anger him."

"I think that's the point Kitty is trying to make," Yukwon said. "Am I right?"

"Yeah. It is. I mean, sure alive I'm no use to you, but what good does killing me do?"

“Besides put them down an ally? Nothing," Tablo murmured, and both Min and Yukwon looked at him.

"You know more than you let on, Tablo-hyung." Yukwon tilted his head and looked at him carefully. "You know it’s not us."

"Yes," Tablo said. "We managed to piece that much together after the last few attacks. What we don't know is who or why. And why, if it is vampires, are they are they just mindless killing machines with no self-awareness? Where does that come from?”

"They have to have been Made by someone powerful," Misty said. "That's why it would be nice if you guys would tell me who he is." 

"We can't do that," Min said. "We are not allowed, and besides..."

"...he is not responsible," Yukwon finished. “He might be in charge, but he wouldn't unleash something like this. He’s not someone who would deliberately upset the balance. The balance is important.”

"Which leads us right back to our initial conundrum," Tablo said. "We know the what, but not the who, the how and the why, and the city officials are getting really tired of finding piles of bodies in the middle of the street. If this keeps up, they're going to find out about you, and then..."

Tablo was cut off by the sharp vibration his cell phone. Fishing it out of his pocket, he tapped it to retrieve the message, but not before Min and Yukwon went stock still, staring blankly into space, as if suddenly possessed.

Misty felt a chill run down her spine.

"What?" she asked. "What is it? What's going on?"

"It's a message from Jay," Tablo said. "He said we need to get back to the club right away."

"She's come," Yukwon and Min said in unison. "She's in the city."

Misty stood up slowly. "Who?" she asked. "Who's come?"

"Phoenix," Tablo replied. "And Jay says he needs us to intercept her because she's after Zico."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want some visuals? Want to ask questions? Want to simply rage against the dying of the light?
> 
> https://noonanoowz.tumblr.com is the place for you. ;)


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for major character death.

Jay motioned for the two men in front of him to open up the back of their truck. “What?” he said when the foreman gave him A Look. “You didn’t think I wasn’t going to check it out before you brought it into the club? You’re from County General. Word on the street is you’ve been ripping people off.”

“People?” The foreman scoffed, wiping his wired rim glasses. “You say it as if you were human.”

“You saying I’m not?”

“I ain’t sayin’ nothing. Just that I couldn’t imagine myself living your life. Dealing in blood, pretending all the time. You’re an abomination, you know.”

Jay shrugged. “Think what you want, but this was a human idea. Because you didn’t feel safe. And now we don’t feel safe, but keeping _us_ safe keeps you safe. Screwing me over, by the way, will negate that.”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it.” 

The man set a crate down in front of him. Jay pulled out and inspected the packets of blood inside. Ever since the virus went rogue, extra precaution had been needed and, using his sensitive sight, Jay was able to examine the shipment to see if there were any cracks in the seal. 

“So this is coming straight from your blood bank, right? And the only people who have access to the bank are the ones on the list that you gave me?”

“Yes. I followed all the instructions to ensure the safety of your ‘food,’” the foreman said. “Is there anything else? This place kind of gives me the creeps.”

Jay was about say no and dismiss them, but someone barged out onto the loading dock, butting in before Jay could speak. “Boss,” he huffed. “We have a problem. You…you got to come quick. She’s already taken out one of the guards.”

“Who?”

“I dunno. But you gotta come.” 

“Oh, Christ, all right. You— pack everything up and put it in storage. I gotta go see what the problem is.” He motioned for his man to follow him inside. Behind him, the foreman and his crew exchanged looks. But Jay didn’t notice because he was soon face-to-face with the Amazonian woman hell-bent on tearing up his club.

“It’s about time, Jay.” 

She turn to face him, and Jay’s eyes widened. It had been a while, but some things never changed about her. The curly hair. The thick lips. The presence of a queen. “P…Phoenix?” he stammered.

“Um, yeah. Were you expecting someone else?”

“I…no, it’s just been a while. And you didn’t tell me you were coming!”

“Surprise,” Phoenix said without humor.

Jay cleared his throat. “Indeed,” he said. “So uh, should we catch up? Sit and talk? Have a drink?” 

“I’m not here to catch up. I’m here so you can help me with something.” Phoenix seated herself on a barstool. “I wish I had a better picture than this, but I know you.  You know everyone that comes in and out this joint. Who’s this?”   

She pulled out her phone and it up.  On the screen was a very tall, astute man coming into JPEX, Jay’s club.  She swiped left to show Jay the rest of the sequence of pictures, the ones that showed him walking in, looking down, hiding all but his profile. 

“I’m not sure who that is,” Jay said, barely looking at the screen as he signaled his bartender for a drink.  “I wish I could help you, but guess I can’t.” 

Pheonix sighed.  “Why you lyin’, Jay? Do we really have to do this? I mean we can if you want. I’m in a fightin’ mood, just so you know.  But before we fight, I’m going to show you the pictures one more time, and you’re going to take a very hard look.”

Jay pressed his lips together.  “Funny you should think that _I_ should know who that is,” he mumbled.  When Phee asked him to repeat himself, however, he decided to keep that to himself and gave her a fake smile.  “Sorry, still no idea,” he lied. “And why should I know anyway?  This place is pretty big, Phee.  I can’t keep track of every single person that walks in.”

“Jay.” Phoenix’s tone was taking on an edge. “Come on.  These pictures are taken one after the other.  In succession. And, if you notice, the doorman doesn’t check his ID. He just lets him walk right in. Which tells me that he’s a regular, and probably a very important one. Now, are you going to start talking or do I have to start breaking shit?”  To make her point, Phoenix smacked Jay’s glass onto the floor. “Oops,” she said when it shattered. “My bad.”

“Jesus, Phee. Really?  
“Really.” Pheonix spotted another glass and, like a cat, shoved it to the ground. “Oops! Sorry again! God, I hope broken glass isn’t hard to clean up with all that beer sludge on the floor. A lot of pretty girls have open toe shoes on. It’s the hottest style this season. Hate to see bloody toes on the dance floor…”

She watched as a bar-back came over with a broom to clean up the mess. Jay shooed him away. 

“Okay fine, fine!” Jay said. “If I get him here, will you just leave and take your personal beef with you?” 

“What makes you think this beef is personal?” 

Contrary to Jay’s hopes, Phee caught his little slip of the tongue. “Just a guess?” he tried.

It didn’t work. Without any warning, Phoenix grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “What do you know? Start talking.” 

Security appeared out of nowhere, making their way toward the scuffle. Jay put his hand up to stand them down. “Don’t touch her. Don’t do anything. Just give us some space.”

Phoenix grinned. “Sounds like you’ve come to your senses and you’re ready to help a girl out.” 

Jay rolled his eyes. “His name is Zico.”

“Zico? Great. And you can get Zico here? Do that and I’ll take our fight elsewhere.”

“Alright. Alright…but let go of me, would you?”

Phoenix let go and put her hands up to let him know that she wasn’t going to try anything. Jay quickly sent a text to Zico and was glad when he responded right away.

“Just a suggestion, you might want to let ya boy explain things to you before you just start staking people.” He wasn’t sure why he thought this was the best thing to say to her, but Jay wasn’t great at thinking before letting things came out of his mouth. “And while we wait, how about we have a drink? We can catch up on old times, Phee.”

“Phoenix,” she corrected as a wide-eyed bartender set down two tumblers. “No one has called me Phee since high school.” She tossed the cherry stem aside after plucking off with her teeth. “I have to say, though, I’m surprised to see you go down this route after I warned you not to.”

“What route?” Jay asked.

“Getting yourself involved with thugs.”

“Thugs? Phee, look around you.” Jay waved his arms around as if he was conducting a symphony. “Chicks dig fangs. Like, _really_ dig fangs.” He grabbed the arm of a sexy brunette walking by, and spun her around so she was pressed up against him. “They also dig the bank I make off hanging around with other guys that have fangs. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

The girl blinked her wide, smoky eyes in Jays direction. And Phoenix dry-heaved a little when the doe-y eyes were followed up with an obnoxious giggle. Jay whispered something else in her ear. 

Phoenix knew him well enough to know it probably wasn’t an endorsement for the Jay Park School of Propriety.

“You know, you were suppose to be the smart one, Jay.” She downed her drink in one gulp and slammed the glass down on the counter. 

“Jesus, Phee. Enough with the rage issues on the barware. Tumblers are really expensive, okay?” The girl tottered off as Jay returned his attention to Phoenix. “Also, I didn’t blindly follow anyone. I know what’s up.” He knew that she was giving him a look but he was over playing dumb about the situation. “Okay, I kind of know what up. I don’t know all the details but…”

Jay was cut off by a commotion behind them. Phoenix turned around just in time to see a tall, icy blonde walk through front door.

The man removed his sunglasses. “All right. I’m here,” he declared. “What do you want, Jay?”

There was no question as to who the new arrival was, and the rage that had been simmering inside Phoenix swelled. This was the man who had taken her friend. The man responsible for bringing her back home.

Forgetting about Jay, Phoenix leaped at the newcomer, kicking him square in the chest, sending him flying backwards onto the floor. 

“Where is he?” Phoenix demanded.

Even though he was surprised, it didn’t take long for Zico’s fangs to appear and his eyes turn solid black. He got to his feet. “Where’s who? Do I know you? I don’t even know you. And I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”

Jay snickered. “Did I forget to mention who was asking for you? My bad,” he said. “Zico, this is Phoenix.” 

“Phoenix? Phoenix the…..augghh!!!” Her fist made contact with his nose. Blood spilled across the front of his shirt, and Zico staggered back, holding his face. “Fuck me, what the hell was that for?”

“Answer my question,” Phoenix said. “Where’s Mino? I know you have him. And I know he and his friends need help.”

She took another swing at him. Wiser now, Zico ducked, getting around behind her so he could try and pin her arms. This wasn’t the best maneuver because she used the back of her head to crack it against his already-swollen nose, sending him back down to the floor. “Jesus,” he cursed again. “I can’t answer you if you keep hitting me in the face. Stop for a second, would you?” 

“No. I won’t. Because I don’t have time to play games!”

She came at him again. Zico put his arms up to protect his face and when she slowed down, looking for an opening, he punched her in the side of her stomach. Phoenix gasped, doubling over, and Zico kicked her legs out from underneath her. She hit the ground hard, attracting the attention of all the nearby club goers, including the two members of Zico’s crew, who had come to his side to see why the hell he was picking a fight with some girl.

“Look, I came down here because Jay told me to, not to tear this place apart,” Zico said. “I don’t know what crawled up your ass and died, but it’ll be a lot easier on both of us if you just tell me why you’re here, and what me having Mino has to do with anything!” 

“Mino is not your responsibility. He’s mine. You’re not turning him on my watch!”

Zico looked over at Jay. “Really, dude? Why don’t you just broadcast our plans…”

Jay held up his hands, the smirk on his lips belying his attempt at feigned innocence. “Hey, man. I just brokered the meeting. Not my fault you two decided to fight first and act reasonable later.”

Zico snarled. Phoenix got to her feet. They stared each other down, the tension palpable, but it was a henchman who moved first. It could have been harmless, but Phoenix was having none of that, and yanked a stake from her boot to point at his chest.

“Whoa. Whoa whoa whoa, no stakes!” Jay shouted, running into the fray. “No stakes in my club! This is a stake-free environment. Bad form!” 

“Butt out, Jay.” Phoenix produced a second stake, smacking Jay’s side hard enough to crack a few ribs. Jay crumpled to the ground, wheezing, as Zico and his boys looked on, startled enough to close ranks.

“Sit this one out, Jay. We can handle it,” Zico said, bracing himself.

Phoenix laughed. “Oh, am I’m supposed to be scared because it’s three on one?”

“Are you?” Zico asked. 

“Not a chance,” Phoenix replied. “I’ve fought teenagers with more skill than you.”

The taunt was a clear blow to Zico’s pride. Especially when one of the onlookers jeered, egging Phee on despite Zico’s home field advantage. 

“Just because you can take a punch doesn’t mean you’ve got skills, ” Zico said coldly.

He charged her. Phoenix charged back. The one thing Zico had going for him was that his grip was strong, but so was hers and they wound up holding onto each others shoulders, tussling around the room. As more things broke, Jay groaned.

And then, because the current chaos wasn’t enough, Tablo, Misty and The Twins came running into the room.

Jay went to meet them. Phoenix used the distraction to give Zico a boot to the crotch. Zico fell to his knees groaning. 

“If you don’t tell me where Mino is, I’ll just kill you and comb the city myself,” she threatened.

“No, Phee. No, don’t do that,” Jay said. He had one arm outstretched toward the new arrivals, and the other toward the quartet brawling next to his bar. “Please. Don’t do _that_.”

“Give me one good reason not to,” Phoenix demanded. 

“Because that’s Jiho, Phee. Woo Jiho. You know from the block. ”

“What?” Phoenix paused midstrike, giving Zico a much-needed reprieve. “What did you just say?”

“I said, that’s Jiho,” Jay repeated. “Jiho is Zico.” 

Phoenix did her best to cover her surprise and steady her breathing. With a grumble, she stepped back, letting Zico take the henchman’s—Jaehyo, according to Zico’s thank you—hand and stand up. He looked a mess, but already some of the cuts and bruises were healing. 

Phoenix squinted her eyes a little and opened them again. “Uh. Your nose got smaller. And blonde? Really?”  
“I like blond,” Zico responded. “Also, let’s not pretend this has anything to do with my hair.”

“Your right. It doesn’t. It has to do with _you_ fucking up. I thought the last thing I said to you was please take care of each other?” She looked at each of the men in turn. “How in the hell is turning into vampires and turning your friends into vampires doing that?”

Not liking the idea of being overheard, Jay cleared his throat. “Why don’t we take this up to VIP and have some drinks,” he suggested. “All of us.” He motioned for Tablo, Misty, and the Twins to join them. “This isn’t something we should discuss in the middle of the floor.” 

With some reluctance, the newcomers and Phoenix agreed, and the entire party made their way up to Jay’s personal ‘lair,’ a second-floor booth toward the back of the club. Jay grabbed two bottles of scotch and some blood for his new vampiric guests, and everyone sat down.

“So I’m not sure where to begin.” Phoenix dabbed a cut on her lip with a napkin. “Part of me wants to know how all this happened, the other part doesn’t care and just wants to know where you’re keeping Mino.”

Zico reached for the carafe of blood to pour into his tumbler, but once he heard her voice, he put it down and reached for the scotch. “It’s complicated,” he said. “I didn’t mean for it to go down this way, but Mino was in the wrong place at the wrong time. This was the only way to keep alive. In fact, this might be better for him in the end.”

“I’m shocked that you care,” Misty jumped in before anyone else could speak. “The way you’re all being slaughtered, what’s one more casualty? Buys you time, doesn’t it?”

Zico rolled his eyes. “Can someone get the cat a drink? She needs to relax.”

“No, thanks,” Misty said. “Knowing you, you’ll probably try to poison me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Zico shot back.

Jay, in need of some more alcohol himself, downed some scotch and set aside his tumbler. “Believe it or not, Mino becoming one of us gives gives him a fighting chance, Phee.”

“Oh yeah? And how is that?” Phoenix asked.

Jay grinned and flexed. “Vampire powers,” he said. “Gives you some supernatural muscle.”

“And what exactly does he need supernatural muscle _for_?”

Zico took a sip of scotch and coughed. “Because there’s this thing,” he said. “I don’t know what you want to call it, but it’s like an infection or something. And it’s bad.”   
Beside him, the second of Zico’s henchmen poured a glass of blood, and snorted. “Not that it’s any of your business,” he said.

“It’s okay, Kyung. Phee is family,” Zico said. “I’ve known her since before I turned. I trust her.” 

Kyung rolled his eyes. “If you say so,” he muttered. Kyung drank his blood and then excused himself to the rest room. 

Jay poured the scotch drinkers another round. 

“Don’t mind Kyung,” Zico said.  “It’s his job to be the skeptic. Anyway, there’s this thing, and we don’t know much about it. I don’t even know where it all began to be honest with you.”  
   
“Zico…” The tall one, Jaehyo, jumped in. “Maybe this one time, Kyung is right. It’s not her business. None of this is.  Mino made his bed and he has to deal with it.  Phee it was great seeing you. We will pay Jay for the broken glasses and you can be on your way. Or have another drink if you like, though we understand if you’re busy and need to get going. In that case, you can just down it like a shot…”  
   
Misty and Pheonix both stood up. They were meeting for the first time, but they could already agree that they didn’t like being pushed aside. 

“What they’re trying to hide from you, is that there are monsters running around town and they can’t get them under control,” Misty announced.   
   
“Okay, monsters?”  Phoenix turned to Tablo in confusion. “I didn’t get anything about monsters. Why didn’t I get a notice? How long has this been going on?”  
   
“Probably because these things don’t have a classification,” Zico said. “They’re not demons, and we’re pretty sure they’re not coming from hell. The only thing we can conclude from all the information we have is that they were once vampires and that they are born on earth.”  
   
“Say what? How…” That was all she could say before she was interrupted by a sudden, horrible, blood chilling noise.  “What the hell was that?”  
   
“Oh no,” The twins said in unison.  They looked at Zico, ready to deliver the bad news, but Kyung, rounding the corner from the corridor that housed the restrooms, beat them to it.  
   
“You know what,” Kyung said. He started to pant as if he was gasping for air, and stopped to grab on the side of the booth. “You know what? It’s not okay. We don’t work with them and they don’t work with us.”  He took a staggering steps toward the group as he wiped the sweat from his face. “And when we try, look at the results. This one wants to have his cat back,” he said pointing to Yukwon.  “And his brain twin gets dragged down with him and they’re both useless. And you…you get into a fight with this bitch and almost lose, but still think it’s fun to sit around the table like it’s a campfire.”  Kyung let out a growl, which caused the rest of the vampires present to jump up and get into a defensive formation. “You’re all weak, pathetic, insignificant wastes of earth, and I’m over it.”   
   
Even though Zico wasn’t sure it was the best idea, he thought maybe he could reason with Kyung.  “I get why you’re pissed but maybe we can work this out. Just calm down.  Let’s talk.”  
   
“Oh, now you want to talk? Don’t you think it’s too late? We both know how this ends, but let’s face it we were never equals in this relationship.  There was always a power struggle, but now I’m better than you. I’m more powerful than anyone in this room and I’m going to enjoy feasting on your flesh. Every single one of you.”  
   
Everyone watched as Kyung cracked his bones and his jaw to contour into the most horrific monster they could imagine.  His eyes were beginning to bleed and he had this manic laughter that escaped his lips.  
   
“Oh, my god,” was the only thing Misty could whisper as she saw his finger nails grow into black talons and another claw broke from his wrist. “What is he?

Jay couldn’t take any more of this freak show and went straight into survival mode. “Get everyone out of the club!” Jay shoved Misty and Tablo at the twins. “Tell the DJ “Code Black. “ He’ll know what to do. Zico and I will hold him off.”  
   
“You mean the three of us will hold him off,” Phoenix said, watching the creature. “I think I’ve proven that I can hang.”  
   
Park let out a growl.  His jaw became unhinged, making room for an extra set of teeth. Phoenix heard Misty gasp, then squeak as she was dragged away from Kyung, who was now looking like the missing link in the chain of evolution.   
   
Phoenix grabbed two stakes out of her boot.  “Any tips before we begin?”  
   
“Don’t let him bite you or scratch you,” Jay said, breaking a barstool to use as a weapon.  
   
“Don’t get his blood on you either,” Zico added. “And we’ve got to try and keep him up here so he doesn’t spread his infectious ass.”  
   
“Got it.”  
    
“What is that thing?” Misty asked as Yukwon pulled her toward the stairs. “Are they going to be all right?”  
   
“Don’t worry about them,” Yukwon said.  “Worry about getting the hell out of here.”

“But…”  
   
“Misty, focus!” Yukwon grabbed her shoulders. “Take Tablo with you and go! That thing upstairs isn’t a joke.”  
   
“Okay. Okay.” Misty followed Tablo out the emergency exit just Phoenix’s body came tumbling down the stairs, causing a crowd of drunk girls to scream and scatter.

“I’m alright,” Phoenix said jumping up from the floor and wiping at the gash on her forehead.

“Good for you,” Zico said, running past her with Jay hot on his heels. “Get back in there cuz he’s not going down!”

“And we’re running out ideas,” Jay added. “Yukwon! Min! Get these people out of here!

Kyung stomped his way down the stairs, jumping over the railing and on to the top of a table. More people screamed and ran, and Zico took Kyung’s brief distraction by the fresh meat to knock his legs out from under him. He reached for his hair, ready to bang it against the table with all of his strength, but Kyung was able to use his feet to kick him in the stomach first, and jump to the ground on all fours. He lashed his tongue out toward a bystander. 

Jay was just barely able to tackle her to the ground so that Kyung missed. 

“We need a better plan than this,” Jay panted. He released the girl from underneath him, allowing her to follow her now-screaming friends to the door. “Phee?”

Phoenix took this opportunity to jump on the creature’s back, and wrap her legs around his neck. “Working on it!” she yelled back. 

Using her stakes as a bit, she crammed them into Kyung’s mouth far as she could. Kyung raged, doing his best to knock her off his back, but Phoenix held on.

“Come on, break!!” she hissed. “Break you asshole!” Using the last bit of adrenaline she could muster, she pulled with all her strength, breaking Kyung’s neck with a yell. She let out a tired “thank God” as Kyung’s body crumbled to the floor.

“Get away from the body!” Zico yelled, stumbling towards her. “Move away, now. Hurry!”

“Why?” Phoenix asked. “We won. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine!” Jay stumbled towards her. “You have to get up! We have to run...we have to go! He’s going to…”

Before he could finish, Kyung was already starting to move and struggling to get to his feet. 

“What?” Phoenix turned around and saw his body was moving again. “Holy shit, are you kidding me?” Desperate, she looked around until she noticed Jaehyo had a sword on him.

Without thinking, Phoenix grabbed it from his holster. 

Not paying attention to their screams of no, Phoenix ran at the reanimated problem child, using his disorientation as a chance to slice his head off his body. Kyung crumpled again, and this time, did not rise.

“There,” Phoenix panted. “That should do it.”

The vampires stared at her. Mistaking concern for some sort of messed-up bro loyalty, Phoenix rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, what did I do now? There is no way he’s getting up from that, where’s my high five?”

She raised her hand.

Jay and Zico backed up.

“Phee, you have his blood on you. On your shirt,” Jay whispered. 

“What? How?” Phoenix looked down. “Oh god, what do I do? What do we do?”

“Take it off,” Zico commanded. “Take it off and don’t move. Min, Yukwon, call Taeil and P.O. Wake them up if you have to. Tell them to get to the club and bring all of their equipment. Jay, take off your shirt and give to her.”

Jay didn’t give it a second thought, taking off his shirt and tossing it to Zico. 

Zico handed it to Phoenix. “When the guys come, they’re going to need to examine you head to toe. You have a lot of cuts and bruises on you, and we don’t know if anything got on your skin.”

“I’m fine,” Phoenix said, because she wasn’t going to panic. “How long does the transformation take? Wouldn’t I know by now if I had been infected?” All of their faces worried faces told her the she was asking the wrong people. “You don’t know. You don’t know anything, do you?”

“No,” Zico said. “We don’t. I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact: deaths were decided by random lottery. Literally. After the Main Characters were chosen, the remaining names went into a bowl and those that have departed so far were what was drawn. It is not due to lack of love. A&A love everybody equally!


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precautionary warning for mentions of cremation, fire, and off-screen death (last one for a little while, we promise!)

The Lab Bros, as Jay called them, showed up in record time, sporting backpacks and masks and what looked like full hazmat suits. They stepped inside, the shorter of the two snickering as he spotted Jay's naked chest.

"Of course Jay would use this opportunity to get naked," he quipped. “When in doubt, pecs out.” 

"Actually, the pecs are my fault," Zico said. "Phoenix got blood on her, and I wanted her to get it off before anything happened. So I stripped Jay." He gestured to where a bloody garment hung on the end of Jaehyo's sword. "Her shirt is over there. No one has touched it. And Kyung is...dead." 

Taeil’s eyes widen. “Dead?”

“Yeah,” Zico said, looking away. “…dead.”

Taeil pursed his lips, and turned his gaze to Phoenix. "Taeil," he said with a graceful bow. "I'm going to need to look you over and get very personal, so I hope you're okay with that.” And then to his cohort he added, “P.O, get the fire started. Yukwon and Min, you suit up. You all know the drill."

The twins, whom Phoenix had almost forgotten about, nodded, and took one of the backpacks from P.O. 

“As for you, I’ll need you over here, please." Taeil spread a large piece of plastic out on the floor and gestured for Phoenix to step onto it. She did, and Taeil pulled up his mask, strapping on a pair of goggles and taking what looked like a geiger counter from the bag by his feet. 

"Just stand still," Zico said. "It doesn't hurt."

"I wasn't really worried about that." Phoenix twitched a little as Taeil's device crackled over her skin. "But I am still in the dark about why this is even necessary."

"This disease is highly contagious," Taeil said. "It can spread and infect its host very quickly. My guess is Kyung probably consumed something tainted no more than 20 or 30 minutes before he changed, 

"Consumed? Like drank, or swallowed, or..."

"Yes," Zico said. "But honestly, who knows? This shit is like herpes. You touch it, you breathe it, you sit next to it and next thing you know..." He held up his fingers in front of his mouth to pantomime a second set of fangs. It would have been funny, but the haz-matted twins returned at that moment, carrying the mangled remains of Kyung's body.

"Outside." The taller of the bros, P.O. as Taeil had called him, pointed toward the door. "The gas can is by the dumpster. Drop him on the plywood and light it up. I'll bring out the shirt and the towels when I've finished cleaning up in here."

The twins nodded and shuffled out. P.O. pulled out a device of his own along with a bottle of blue liquid and some rags and set to work. 

Taeil finished his scan and put his odd-looking geiger counter away. "You're clean," he announced. "I'm a little concerned about that scar on your left shoulder, but you're not carrying any evidence of the virus. Still, make sure you shower as soon as you get home."

"That scar is old." Phoenix stepped back onto the concrete floor. "A couple years at least."

"Oh? Hm." Taeil looked pensive for a split second, but then shook his head. "Never mind then. P.O.?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatcha got?"

Taeil left to go assist P.O. in his clean-up mission. As he did, someone tapped Phoenix on the shoulder.

“Here." The small girl from earlier (Misty, her brain supplied), flanked by Tablo, was holding out a plaid, button-down shirt. “This was in our car. It should fit you. Put it on over Jay’s tank so you don't get cold.”

“Thanks,” Phoenix went to say, but she was cut off by Zico shoving his way between them. 

"Oi. Don't go giving away people's clothes without asking!" he snapped, snatching the shirt before Phoenix could grab it. And then, just to be a twerp, he turned to Phoenix and said. "Here, put this on over Jay’s tank so you don't get cold.”

“Thanks,” Phoenix said again. “Do I want to know…”

“It’s not hers to give away, it’s mine,” Zico said. “She’s a sneaky little thief.”

“You left the door unlocked!” Misty protested.

“You still took something that wasn’t yours!” 

Zico put his shirt over Phoenix’s bare shoulders. 

Phoenix slipped her arms into the sleeves and buttoned it up. “What about Jay? Are we're just leaving Jay naked?” she asked. 

"Jay likes to be naked," Zico said.

Jay nodded. “But even if I didn’t, I'm undead. I don't feel the cold.”

“Thanks for the reminder. As if, after all this excitement, I could forget none of you are human.”

“Some of us are human,” Tablo corrected, stepping between them. “And if we're done with tonight's witty banter, can we step outside? This human has some things he'd like to ask Jay and Zico about what happened."

"Yes, sir. Sorry. sir." Phoenix inclined her head slightly in apology. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Behind Tablo’s back, Zico raised an eyebrow. 

"What?" Phoenix hissed when Tablo was past them. "He may not train me any more, but he's still my teacher. I'm being respectful."

"Just impressed you haven't forgotten _how_ to be respectful," Zico murmured.

Tablo’s presence was the only thing that stopped Phoenix from hitting him, though she was incredibly tempted to trip him as they went outside to where the fire was burning steadily under the twin's watchful eyes,

They stopped a safe distance back from the flames, forming a small semi-circle with Zico and Jay on one end, and the twins on the other.

Tablo sighed. "Well, this isn't how I expected to spend my evening,” he said. ”I was prepared to settle down with a nice cup of cocoa and a good book, but instead, I'm here witnessing the cremation of Zico's ex-boyfriend."

Phoenix looked over. ”Ex-boyfriend?”

Zico shrugged. “I'm bi,” he said. “Who knew, huh?”

“Just about everyone except you.” Tablo sighed again. “However, that’s not why we’re here. We’re here because I need for you two to explain how we reached this level of chaos.”

"Well," Jay said. “It seems Kyung got into some bad blood.”

“So he did,” Tablo said. “And I could ask why and how, but mostly I want to know how many times you’ve witnessed this happen.”

“More lately,” Zico said. “There were isolated incidents at first, but recently we had some of the young ones flip real fast, just like Kyung did. P.O. figured out that burning the bodies kills the virus, and Taeil managed to make a sort of external cleaning solution, too, but tainted blood doesn't come off fabric or skin. It only comes off hard surfaces, like floors, or walls."

"Has anyone done an autopsy?" Tablo asked. 

"No," Jay said. "The Superior won't allow it. He wants to consult someone he knows over in Europe before we cut anyone open. He told us that the night we lost Dae."

“Dae?” Tablo questioned.“Are you talking about the warehouse fire? The one that took out two city blocks?”

"Yeah," Zico said. “Sorry about that. It was a last resort. There was so much blood, and we didn’t know what else to do.” 

"Dae..." Phoenix's brow furrowed. "Are you talking about Daesung? Because he works for..."

"Shhh!" Zico clapped his hand over her mouth. Hard. "Don't say it. Don't say his name. Whatever you think you know, you probably do, but _don't say it out loud_.”

"Why?" Phoenix mumbled from behind Zico’s hand. 

"Because we’re not allowed to use his real name," Jay answered. "Only his alias.” 

"But I'm right?" Phoenix looked at Zico as Zico moved away.

"You're right." Yukwon said from the other end of the line. "It's the name you're thinking of. That's him." 

"Please don't say it," Min added. "Thinking it is enough. Please."

"Why?" Phoenix asked again.

"Well, in Min's case, he’s kind of on the outs with the Superior this week,” Zico said with a smirk. "They've had a bit of a spat.” Phoenix blinked as Min scowled. "For the rest of us," he went on, "if we speak of him, he'll come. And we don't have a good enough reason to bring him here."

"Murdering your boyfriend isn't a good enough reason?" 

"Not these days," Zico said. "These days, it's about survival. You do what you have to do when you have to do it." 

Tablo shook his head. "I wish you'd contacted me sooner. If I had known it was this bad, I would have kept Misty as far away from you as humanly possible."

"But aren't I immune?" Misty asked. "I'm not human, and I'm definitely not vampire."

"As far as we know, nobody is immune." Yukwon was suddenly by Misty's side, a feat that was as impressive as it was creepy. "We're all vulnerable, which makes everything that much scarier." Yukwon brushed Misty's hair back behind her shoulder. "Are you warm enough, Kitty? Do you need to come closer to the fire?" 

"I'm fine," Misty said, avoiding all the suddenly-curious gazes. “I…my jacket is enough. Thank you.”

"So, back to _him_ ,” Phoenix said, redirecting the conversation back to the topic at hand. “If he is who we know I think he is, and I want to meet with him, how do I do it?"

"You don't," Jay said. "Not if you want to live."

"Ha ha, you're cute," Phoenix said. "Too bad I'm not talking to you. Zico. I want to meet with him. How do I do it?"

"I...don't...know," Zico said. "He...doesn't usually speak to humans. Not unless he's thinking about eating them."

"Well, I'm going to being the exception to the rule, so I should….?” 

"Find Mino." A new voice made them all jump and turn, and Phoenix could tell by Zico's reaction that he wasn't happy to see who had just joined their little bonfire party. “ _He_ took Mino. So if you find Mino, you'll find him." 

"God dammit, who let these fucking kids out of the basement?" Zico started toward the newcomers before any more could be said. "Fucking Jaehyo! I told him to check the lock before he left but he _never_ listens..."

"Do you know where he took Mino?" Phoenix shoved Zico aside, beating him to the person who had spoken. He looked shaken, but unharmed, as did the other two boys with him. 

The speaker shook his head. "I don't," he said. "But I saw him lead Mino away. We were in the car. I tried to get out, but the twin terrors wouldn't let me. And then I remembered. He told me if he were ever in any kind of vampire trouble, you were the one he would call." He pointed at Phoenix. "He said you would come, and you'd know what to do."

Realization dawned slowly. "You're Taehyun," Phoenix said. “You left that message…”

“Yeah. That was me,” Taehyun said. "I'm...sorry."

"For what?"

"For not doing a better job protecting Mino. And for calling you back here."

Phoenix shook her head. "Don't be sorry. Mino is usually perfectly capable of protecting himself, so if you needed me, I needed to come.”

“That guy killed Seungyoon." The taller of the remaining two boys spoke up. "If he killed Seungyoon, do you think he’s going to kill Mino, too?"

“He killed Seungyoon because you gave _up_ Seungyoon," Zico interjected. "He killed him because you turned him over. You knew what was going to happen!"

"But Mino said you said that we had to turn him over or the four of us couldn’t stay together!” The smaller boy with the wide, doe-eyes pointed at Zico. "It was _your_ idea."

"You still agreed to it!" 

“What choice did we have?” 

"Okay, okay. I'm going to stop this argument right here.” Tablo held up his hands, effectively silencing both sides. "Zico, where were you planning on putting these boys tonight?"

"I was going to bring them back to the compound," Zico said. "Why?"

"I'd like you to let them come with me.”

“With you? Why?”

“Because they look like they’ve had enough vampires for one evening.”

“We’ve had enough being passed around, too,” the tall boy said, folding his arms. “Any chance we could get some say in where we go next?”

 

 

“No,” Zico said. He pursed his lips as he turned his attention back to Tablo. "Are you going to give them back?" he asked.

“Uh…yeah? I’m not keeping them forever. Just letting them get a good night's sleep.”

“So you’ll hand them over tomorrow? Before sundown?” 

"Of course," Tablo said. "You have my word."

Tablo smiled. Zico did not return the gesture. The boys huddled together, and Phoenix tried to discern what Tablo was trying to accomplish with this unexpected plot twist. But it wasn't obvious enough from his expression, and she was starting to feel too tired to want to pursue it, so she didn't.

"Well, if you're leaving, I'm leaving," she said instead. "I'm tired, and I should probably make sure my place is still standing given how long I've been away."

"We'll meet back here tomorrow," Zico said. "You, with my shirt, and Tablo with my boys."

"It's a date," Tablo said, and led Misty and his new charges away.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens, kids. Bring your popcorn!

Phoenix pushed the top button on the keypad. When it blinked, she quickly put in the four digit code and waited for the green checkmark to pop up. But instead of a green check, she got the red, X. A _glaring_ red X. _Oh, boy,_ she thought. At the time she’d gotten the pin pad installed, she had thought that, with all of her travels, it would be easier to remember a code instead of trying to make sure she had her house key with her. Now though, as she stared at the numbers, she was second-guessing that decision. Scrunching her nose, she did her best to will her brain into remember the code. Eventually, after the third time, the check mark turned green and she was able to get inside. Quickly running around her apartment to find a pen and paper, she wrote down the four digits and put them in her purse.

“Maybe I should ask the higher ups to put a thumb print scanner on my door instead,” she mumbled to herself. 

Looking around her apartment, it looked exactly like how she left it. Aside from the newly-acquired pile of mail, everything was in its place. She went over it to check the mail out, and anything that was a bill and not marked _paid_ , she set aside. The rest was just junk she would shred later. 

Phee pulled out her phone. Thankfully, she still had her favorite food delivery app downloaded. Since her arrival was sudden, no one from the office was going to have had time to stock up on groceries, so take-out it was. And while waiting, she could unpack her laundry, and get ready for bed. She could also make sure she had blankets clean, because the adrenaline was starting to wear off at this point, and she might wind up eating and sleep at the same time. Thankfully though, the deliveryman dropped dinner off in record time. And after paying the man a generous tip, she flopped into the chair in front of the living room window. It was her favorite thing to do at night—watch the city lights in silence. And after what she’d seen today, she needed this quiet time to unwind. 

When dinner was finished, she gave in completely to the urge to sleep. Leaving the empty containers behind, she crawled into her bed and drifted off, figuring she could clean up in the morning. 

Phoenix wasn’t sure what startled her awake several hours later. All she knew was that the hair was standing up on the back of her neck, and an intense sensation of fear was washing over her. She reached slowly for the lamp on her nightstand, the other hand sliding under her pillow for a stake. 

The light clicked on.

There was a man standing in the doorway to her bedroom.

“You,” she said. The hand on the stake relaxed, but only a fraction. “Of course it would be. I was wondering if you’d show up before I could track you down.” She slipped the scarf from her hair. “It’s late, you know.”

“For you.” The man leaned against the door frame, slight smile on his lips. “Though maybe for me, too. I’m sure my arrival to your apartment has stirred the cosmos, and our time together is limited.”

Phoenix gave him a confused look.

“The twins,” He clarified. “Useful little shits, but try planning a surprise party if you know what I mean. Christmas presents? Out of the question.”

Phoenix chuckled. “Diffusing the situation with humor. Smart. Though if we don’t have much time, let’s get right down to business…Kwon Jiyong.”

“That’s not my name any more. It’s G-Dragon. GD for short. When you rise up the ranks, you have to leave the old things behind…become reborn into something bigger and better, if you will. Or, you have to give yourself a cool nickname because you weren’t born with one.”

“You mean everyone’s parents aren’t tripped-out, neo soul hippies?” Phoenix pulled on her slippers. “Weird. I guess we cut to the chase, then. Where is Mino? What are you doing with the other boys? What do you know about this virus thing running around?”

“One thing at a time, slayer.”

“You just said we don’t have time.”

“That’s true. I did, didn’t I?” GD sighed. “In that case, I have Mino. The other boys are going to be turned. The virus is…complicated. Everything is complicated. But nothing is as random or haphazard as it appears.”

“Great. Wonderful. I feel so much better,” Phoenix said. “But why Mino? And the virus…when did it start? And why is it so out of control? And don’t try to tell me you have it under control because it’s taken down some of your own. _And_ you burn bodies. I’ve never even heard of vampires burning bodies, what gives?”

G-Dragon chuckled. “Do you know how vampires come to power? How it all works? In your training, do they teach you all that stuff along with the staking and slaying?”

Phoenix blinked a couple times, feeling suddenly hazy. She rubbed her face to wake herself up and tried to focus. “Usually, there is a period of reign and then a transition. And the longevity of the next Superior is determined by how stable the transition was. The more violent the transition, the less likely the new Superior is to be able to maintain his leadership. Also, something about sharing. But look, it’s 3 in the morning and that’s all I got. Besides, I don’t care about who comes into power, I just care if you get out of hand and become a problem.”

“You should care, Phoenix, because you know the world has to be balanced with good and evil. How can you be sure I’m not hell bent on bringing the Apocalypse?”

“Well, for one, you’re in my apartment. No hell mouth or dimensional portals here.” 

“True.”

“Also, the vampires in this city tend to care more about is sex and food than being destructive little hooligans. For the most part, anyway.”

“That…is also true.”

“So what does all this have to do with Mino and the boys?”

“I have to change Mino and the boys. For their own safety. But I would like you to be around for the process. I think if you see the process, you might be able to understand better what is going on with the virus.” He stood up to fix his jacket and head to the front door.

“That makes no sense,” Phoenix said.

“No? I thought it did.”

Phoenix gave a frustrated sigh. “Why don’t you just tell me,” she said walking with him towards the front door. “Because I think you already know what this is and how to stop it.”

“Of course I know what it is. But it’s you that has to stop it, Phoenix. That’s what’s important. You don’t stop the virus, then everything else won’t matter and things will continue to swing out of balance. Things already aren’t balanced. I’m mean hell, I’m in your apartment.”

“What?” Phoenix questioned.

“I’m in your apartment,” the Superior repeated. “Did you invite me? No, you did not.” 

“But the boundaries…” she said, as it started to dawn on her.

“Right. The boundaries. Blurred at best, non-existent if things keep going the way they are. Find the balance,” he said before kissing her on her cheek and dropping an envelope into her hand. “See you at the Ball, Cinderella.”

*****  
Lying on his favorite couch in his bedroom, Zico stared blankly at the movie playing on his giant flat screen. He was being melodramatic and he knew it, but Kyung was dead and there wasn’t a thing he could do about it. Of course, they’d broken up. And towards the end of the relationship, Zico had wanted to kill him, but that wasn’t the point. The point was _he’d_ wanted to do it. He hadn’t wanted some monstrous, unknown plague to do it. Zico wanted to choke the life out him himself, his bare hands around his neck, crushing his windpipe and hoping that stupid smile would fade from his face. 

Metaphorically, of course. 

But perhaps this was a good lesson in, ‘be careful what you wish for.’

He took a sip from his shot glass. He was about to resume his recitation of the lines being played through his surround sound when his door flew open.

“Oh great,” he said, downing the rest of his shot. “It’s you two.”

“And you’re drunk,” Min said.

“What’s it to you that I’m drunk? Unless you want a drink.” Zico poured himself another shot. “Anyone?”

Both the twins declined. “We’re just here to let you know she’s with Him,” Yukwon said. 

“Who’s with who?” Zico asked. “What is going on? Why do I care?”

Min found the remote for the television and turned it off. “Right,” he sighed. “Drunk Zico, small words. _The Superior_ is with Phee. At her place. We saw it in a vision. And now, we strongly suggest heading over there because that is not good.” 

“Heading over…?”

“To Phee’s place,” Yukwon said. “Because HE is in her apartment. Do you understand the words that we are saying? The Superior. Is with. Phoenix.”

Zico took a moment to digest the information and then sprang from the couch. “Right. That’s bad. But uh...I don’t know where she lives. I mean, I know the place where we grew up as kids, but that place is now a shopping center. I don’t have a clue where to find her.” He looked around for a pair of pants to throw on. “Is this happening now? Or is it going to happen? What kind of vision are we talking here? I mean I know she can handle herself, but against _Him _…” He tripped over a shoe on his quest for pants. “Shit. Fuck! Who put that there??”__

__Yukwon shook his head at Zico’s lack of coordination. “You know, Tablo probably knows where she is,” he said. “We could go to to the Penthouse and ask him.” He folded his arms as both Min and Zico turned to glare at him. “What? Don’t look at me like that. Unless either of you have a better idea?”_ _

__Min just rolled his eyes. “I’m going to get the car ready. Please don’t take too long.”_ _

__Yukwon and Zico both watched Min walk out of the room, then looked at each other. “So yeah, that’s what’s happening,” Yukwon said, handing him a belt he found on his dresser. “And, before you ask, no, we aren’t sure when He got there, or if this is the place you last knew she lived, but the vision was pretty strong otherwise.”_ _

__“And you’re sure it’s right now,” Zico said slipping the fine leather through his belt loops one by one._ _

__“Yup,” Yukwon said. “So the sooner we leave, the better.”_ _

__“Why is that?”_ _

__“Because you know how He is. He likes to make an entrance. And then He just stands there, looking at you. It’s creepy.”_ _

__Zico had to laugh. “Okay, you and Min and your mind vodoo are the _definition_ of creepy. And _He_ weirds you out?”_ _

__“Well, yeah. It’s like, how long has he been standing there? Did he follow me all day? Did he watch me while I was changing?”_ _

__“Is he’s judging my outfit choices?” Min added, returning to the room. He was texting furiously, and almost ran smack into Zico, who had finally managed to tuck in his shirt._ _

__“Oh please,” Yukwon quipped. “Like he cares what you look like with your clothes _on_.” _ _

__Min looked up from his phone and glared. “We really just need to get Tablo’s emergency phone number at this point,” he said, ignoring the jibe. “It would make things like this so much easier.”_ _

__“You think he’s going to give that to me? You’re crazy,” Zico said._ _

__“He would if he’s smart. Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer. That’s like, Nemeses101,” Min said giving them a look like they were absurd. “Also, are we really taking the red car? Shouldn’t we be less flashy going to Tablo’s house?”_ _

__Yukwon sighed, “ _You_ grabbed the keys. What car did you want to take?”_ _

__“The SUV. The black one.”_ _

__“Mmm, yes. Because the SUV is super subtle.”_ _

__At this point, Zico was just rubbing his forehead in frustration. “Are we really arguing about which car to take? Does it even matter?”_ _

__“It does, only because if Min doesn’t get the car that he wants, he’s going to bitch the entire time we are driving over there.” Yukwon grabbed a new set of keys and threw them to Min._ _

__They all loaded into the car to head over to Tablo’s place._ _

__******_ _

__Tablo groaned at the banging on the front door. “It’s 3:30 AM!!” he yelled, but before he could even open the door, he had three vampires barging in. “No,” he said “No no no no…”_ _

__Zico, ignoring the protests, bulldozed his way into the hallway. “We wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t important,” he said. “But the twins had a vision. They saw Him at her house, and we need to know where that is so we can make sure she’s okay.”_ _

__“Eh?”_ _

__“I’m getting really tired of repeating this,” Min grumbled. “ _We_ , as in Yukwon and myself, had a vision. About Phoenix. She was with The Superior, and they were talking. We don’t know what about, but you know He doesn’t show up without a purpose.” _ _

__“Unless he’s there to cause mayhem and destruction,” Tablo said. “In which case we might already be too late.”_ _

__“The Superior does not randomly cause chaos and destruction,” Zico said. “He’s far too sophisticated for that. If anything, he’s making her aware of his power and influence in the vampire community, and…”_ _

__"Hold on,” Min interrupted. “Where’d Yukwon go?”_ _

__The three of them looked around. Yukwon was nowhere to be seen._ _

__“I’m going to stake all three of you,” Tablo threatened. “If this is some ploy to distract me so The Superior can hurt my slayer…”_ _

__“It’s not,” Min said. “You know that.”_ _

__“Then where did he go?” Tablo demanded._ _

__“Don’t worry,” Zico said. “I think I know where to find him.”_ _

__*****_ _

__The moment the attention turned away from him, he was already roaming the halls to find her. He figured Min and Zico could handle getting the information they needed for finding Phoenix while he figured out which room housed his wayward Kitty. He tried a few doors, but didn’t find any signs of life until he hit the third door and woke up a grumpy someone with floppy dark hair._ _

__“Oh sorry,” he whispered. “Misty’s room?”_ _

__“No.” Taehyun rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “She’s on the other…wait…what are _you _doing here?”___ _

____“Nothing!” Yukwon said. He quickly shut the door and went on his way before Taehyun could ask any more questions._ _ _ _

____He found Misty two rooms over, asleep on her bed with the light still on._ _ _ _

____“There you are,” he whispered. “Silly Kitty.” He went over to the bed and gently took off her sneakers. Misty twitched._ _ _ _

____“Get out...come on get out….,” she mumbled, fingers digging into the sheets. “Get OUT!”_ _ _ _

____Yukwon frowned. A nightmare? “Kitty...wake up,” he said gently. “You’re dreaming. Wake up.”_ _ _ _

____“No,” Misty said. “No, I won’t…I won’t! Chae…!”_ _ _ _

____“Kitty!”_ _ _ _

____Misty’s eyes flew open. Unaware that it was Yukwon touching her, she swung her fist, hitting him hard in the face. Yukwon collapsed on the floor with a groan._ _ _ _

____“Oh my god,” she gasped. “Yukwon! I’m so sorry! Are you okay? I didn’t mean…” she stopped. “Wait a minute, what the hell are you doing in my room?”_ _ _ _

____“Min and I had a vision that our boss ran into Phoenix, and we need to know where she lives,” Yukwon said, wiping the blood from his nose. “I figured while he and Zico talked to Tablo, I’d come say hi. I’m glad that I did because I don’t think you’re okay. Care to share?”_ _ _ _

____“No.”_ _ _ _

____“Nightmare?”_ _ _ _

____“None of your business.”_ _ _ _

____Yukwon nodded and looked around the room. “You know that was a pretty good punch. I figured you could defend yourself in a pinch, but that was solid. It actually hurt.” He was going to say more but then he heard her sniffle. “Misty?”_ _ _ _

____“You don’t have to say things like that. I know I’m useless. That….that _thing_ was right in front of me tonight, and I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t even scream! I froze. I was paralyzed and then I just ran out of the club with everyone else. What’s the fucking point of even being here if I can’t do anything? Hell, I even blew it with _you_. I had one job— to get information—and instead I wound up imprisoned with you for _weeks_.”_ _ _ _

____“Wait a second, you could have left at any time. And we had fun! You got so much tuna…”_ _ _ _

____“Yukwon, I’m being serious.”_ _ _ _

____Yukwon moved off the floor and next to her on the bed. “I’m being serious, too. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Was that the first time you saw something like that?”_ _ _ _

____She nodded and let him continue._ _ _ _

____“The first time I saw one of those things, I was scared too. I mean, the way the jaw just comes unhinged? And the teeth? So disgusting. Never mind the way it cracks its bones as it mutates.” Yukwon put his arm around Misty, and was glad when she rested her head on his shoulder. “Anyway, like you, I knew I had to survive. And the only way to do that was to fight or run. So that’s what I did. I ran. Min ran. We all ran, but we did it so we can regroup and fight another day.”_ _ _ _

____“You think so?”_ _ _ _

____“I do.” He playfully tapped his finger on her nose. “Pretty kitty.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t call me that.”_ _ _ _

____“I think you secretly like it when I call you that.”_ _ _ _

____“What makes you think that? Your little mind-game, parlor trick?”_ _ _ _

____Yukwon laughed. “That’s not exactly how that works. For me to to find out something you don’t want me to, Min would have to be involved. And I know without looking neither of us really wants Min involved in something that should stay between us.”_ _ _ _

____“No, probably not,” Misty agreed. Then, she paused. “Wait…us?” she questioned. She went to say more, but a buzzing noise distracted her. “Is that my phone?”_ _ _ _

____“Maybe. Might be mine.”_ _ _ _

____Yukwon went to reach into his back pocket. Misty leaned over him to check the floor next to her bed, a decision she instantly regretted when, at the same time, the door to Misty’s room flew open and Zico barged in, followed closely by Min._ _ _ _

____“ _What_ are you _doing_?!?!” Zico demanded._ _ _ _

____Misty looked up from Yukwon’s lap. “Why do people keep barging into my room?” she asked. “What do you all _want_ tonight?” _ _ _ _

____“Yukwon,” Zico barked, ignoring her. “Zip your pants. We got directions to Phoenix’s house. So if you two are done messing around, let’s go!”_ _ _ _

____“Hold on, no one’s pants are unzipped, I was looking for…”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, you found him.” Tablo said, joined Min and Zico in the doorway. “Great. Wonderful. Can you leave now? If what you say is true, my slayer is in danger.”_ _ _ _

____“Or will be,” Min said. “It was just a partial vision.”_ _ _ _

____“Regardless,” Tablo said, “I’m sure she’s back at her old place by the dumpling shop. You can be there in ten if you hurry.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m coming with,” Misty said, grabbing some shoes to slip on._ _ _ _

____“Uh, no you’re not,” Tablo said. “We have strangers in the house. Strangers you’re supposed to be helping me keep an eye on, remember?”_ _ _ _

____“They’re asleep,” Misty said. “Because they’re humans. Besides, I need to talk to Phoenix. You can stay up and drink some hot chocolate until I return. It’ll be fine.” She grabbed the leather jacket off the back of her chair. “You coming, boys?”_ _ _ _

____“Who died and made her boss?” Zico muttered, but he followed the entourage anyway, including Tablo, who stopped by his office to write down directions and hand them to Misty._ _ _ _

____“Report back to me everything,” he said. “I’m trusting you to not get too caught up in personal conversation and to learn as many details about what happened as you can.”_ _ _ _

____“I know,” Misty said. “I can do this. Besides, if I can’t handle a simple task like retrieving information, why am I here?”_ _ _ _

____Tablo sighed and walked them to the front door. “Stay safe,” he admonished._ _ _ _

____“We will,” Yukwon promised._ _ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____Phoenix didn’t remember falling asleep. She didn’t remember much, actually, but she did know that if she didn’t answer the door, everyone in the building was going to have some choice words for her in the next few hours. She felt groggy as she searched to find a light to turn on. “I’m coming, give me a minute…Jesus.” Giving up on trying to find a light, she stumbled to the door only to find four people standing outside. “Oh no,” she said. “No. No way. It’s too late for this.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, so I keep hearing.” Zico shoved his way into her apartment and looked around. “You’re okay? Everything’s alright?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes? Why wouldn’t it be? I mean, I’m tired, and I have headache, but I’m fine.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, well, we had a vision,” Yukwon said, touching the side of her face. “And it turns out, we were right on target. He’s been here, all right. And boy, did he do a number on you. I say we missed him by five minutes or so, Min.”_ _ _ _

____“Who did a number on what?” she asked, trying to move from his grasp. She was starting to get creeped out, and then Min in jumped in to inspect her as well. “I’ve been sleeping, that’s all. Stop touching me!”_ _ _ _

____“Do you remember what time you went to bed?” Min asked._ _ _ _

____Phoenix rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. “No? We had the bar thing, I came home, and then I watched some TV. Maybe like an hour ago? Why does it matter?”_ _ _ _

____“Because it’s the Superior,” Min said. “He can alter memories. If he doesn’t want you to remember something, you won’t.”_ _ _ _

____“But she’s okay?” Zico decided to inspect her himself. Make sure all her limbs were attached and she breathing. “She’s unharmed?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m fine. Back _off_ ,” Phoenix hissed. “And who showed up tonight? Fill me in.”_ _ _ _

____“The Wonder Twins had a vision that G-Dragon was here.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh,” Phoenix nodded and looked at the vampires in her apartment. “And that would be…?”_ _ _ _

____“The superior, I’m guessing,” Misty said._ _ _ _

____“Yes, that would be him…” Zico trailed off as he spotted a red envelope. “Where did you get that?”_ _ _ _

____“What?”_ _ _ _

____“The envelope sitting on your coffee table.” Zico picked it up. “This.”_ _ _ _

____“Um…it came in the mail?”_ _ _ _

____“Uh uh. No. No way.” Zico shook his head. “This? This is family business. You aren’t family!”_ _ _ _

____“Apparently, I am,” Phoenix said, snatching the envelope out of his hand. “Oh, and look at that. I get to bring a plus one!”_ _ _ _

____“No, you don’t!” Zico countered. “It’s not that kind of a party! It’s not even a party for humans! You cannot bring a date!”_ _ _ _

____“Says who? Misty, you want to be my plus one? We can get all fancy and have a great time. It should be fun.”_ _ _ _

____“Sure,” Misty said. “Why not?”_ _ _ _

____Min rolled his eyes. “Because, She-Who-Does-Not-Listen. Zico’s right. If this is what I think it is, this is is serious business.”_ _ _ _

____“ _Vampire_ business,” Yukwon added, brows knitting. _ _ _ _

____“Ooooh, serious vampire business,” Phoenix mocked. “Whatever. We’re going. And you guys are going home. Misty, brunch later?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, we have a lot to talk about anyway.”_ _ _ _

____“We do. Boys, go home. I’ll see _you_ at the party,” she said, moving the herd to her front door. “Good _night_.”_ _ _ _


	6. Six

They met in a coffee shop the following morning, Phoenix waving down an exhausted-looking Misty, indicating for the latter to join her at an isolated table in the back of the room. 

"Hey there, Pretty Kitty," Phoenix said.

“ _Please_ don’t call me that," Misty sighed, sliding into the empty chair on the opposite side of the table. “It’s a really unfortunate nickname that I’m not that proud of.”

“Why is that?”

"Well..." Misty frowned and pulled a menu towards her. “It’s kind of a story. And I know we don't know each other that well, but I feel like I should tell you before someone else does. You ever have one of moments where you make a not-so-great decision that winds up haunting you for the rest of your life?"

"Yeah?"

"Yukwon is my moment."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

“ _Not_ like that," Misty said. "We aren't...there's nothing going on between us.”

“You know he’s smitten with you though, right?”

“Yeah. I know. But I’m not sure if it’s me or if it’s because…I lived with him for almost three weeks. As his pet cat." 

Phoenix's second eyebrow joined the first. “Come again?”

“I was Yukwon’s actual cat,” Misty repeated, rubbing her hands over her face. "When the virus first broke out. Tablo was on a mission to find out anything he could about origins and transmission, and of course Zico and Jay weren't talking. So we came up with the idea of getting me on the inside. In disguise, of course.”

"Okay, that's actually kind of brilliant,” Phoenix said. "What went wrong?"

"I...gave myself away."

"How?"

Misty's cheeks pinked. "I was sleeping on his bed when he came out of the shower.”

“Okay,” Phoenix said. “Did you…get an eyeful or something?”

“If only it had just been that.” Misty was looking downright morbid. “I mean, him forgoing the towel wasn’t really news. But that morning, I slept in later than I'd planned. And when I opened my eyes...there he was, sitting next to me, stroking my ears.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh, yes.”

“Had he…had he figured you out?"

"It's possible," Misty said. "He may have already realized that my thought signatures were much too complex for an animal, but it actually gets worse. For me to transform and maintain a form, it takes a lot of concentration. I have to keep my head in the game so to speak, and I can't let myself get too upset or startled or have any kind of strong emotional reaction. If I do, I'll shift back immediately, and when I shift back, if I'm coming out of animal form I'm not exactly decent..."

"Oh no," Phoenix whispered.

"Oh yeah," Misty said again. "My first face-to-face ever human conversation with Yukwon was while we were both completely naked."

"Oh sweetie." Phoenix couldn't help but feel a little bit bad for the poor girl. "Not that you have anything to be ashamed of, but that had to have been pretty awkward."

"I was mortified," Misty admitted. "I was caught, I was naked, and he had the nerve to find the whole thing hysterically funny. By the time Tablo came and got me, he'd manage to figure out who I was, why I was there, and what I'd heard. And of course now he knew I was a shifter, so he reported me to Zico. And Zico...ugh." Misty shook her head. "Zico did a lot of yelling."

“Zico sometimes struggles with human interaction," Phoenix said. "He's always been a bit hot-tempered, but being a vampire seems to have made it worse. Don't worry about him too much."

"He can be rather intimidating."

"I know, but trust me when I tell you he's not nearly as tough as he wants everyone to think." Phoenix stood. "What would you like? After hearing that story, the caffeine is on me."

"Oh, um..." Misty did a quick scan of the menu. "Cappuccino with skim and a coffee cake muffin?"

"You got it," Phoenix said. She sauntered over to the counter.

Misty fiddled with her phone, entertaining herself until Phoenix came back. 

"So hey, just thought of something," Phoenix said, handing her her drink. "Is that how you acquired Zico's shirt?"

"What the cat disaster? No. I stole his shirt much later."

"For real?" Phoenix couldn't help but be impressed. "How did you..."

“Popped the locks on his Escalade while he was buying sneakers," Misty said. "I can't fight well, and my shifting leaves a lot to be desired, but I _can_ get into locked cars when necessary."

"I can't even be mad about that," Phoenix said. "Especially because I'm sure that's going to come in very handy when we need it to."

****

They drank coffee and chatted for a little while longer. Misty had a lot of questions about Phoenix’s history and physical training, and Phoenix answered them the best she could. They made the decision to meeting twice a week to study and work out, but in the meantime, they had an event to get ready for, and Misty had admitted she definitely didn't own the right kind of dress for tonight's affair. 

"I'm more a jeans-and-tee-shirt type of girl," Misty said.

"Me, too," Phoenix agreed, "but tonight will be our exception."

They finished up and headed to the shopping center nearby. They talked some more, and Phoenix found she was really enjoying Misty's company. Which was rare. Phoenix didn't have a lot of female friends, mostly because her job as a Balance-Keeper and Vampire Slayer didn't really give her much to talk about with a lot of women her age. But Misty was in a similar situation-- different from everyone around her, and Phoenix realized it was nice to not be the only Token Weirdo for once. 

"So, um..." Misty looked at the endless rack of dresses with trepidation. "I don't even know where to start."

"Start at the beginning," Phoenix said. She pulled a pleated purple dress from the front and hung it over her arm. "Pick what you like, try it on, and see what works." 

"Um, okay," Misty said. "And then?"

"And then we spend other people's money!" 

It didn't take as long as expected. Maybe five dresses in, Misty came across a structured silver slip dress that fit her perfectly, and Phoenix had found a red, floor-length gown that did the same. Happy with their choices and armed with Tablo's credit card, they acquired shoes, paid for everything, and headed back to Phoenix's apartment for lunch and prep time. 

And in the middle of ramen and mani/pedis, Zico called.

"What?" Phoenix demanded. She put him on speaker as her nails were still drying and she didn't want them to smudge. "What do you want, Jiho?"

"Hi to you, too. Where are you?"

"At home."

"Oh. Good. I'm coming to pick you up in an hour."

Phoenix looked at Misty. Misty wrinkled her nose. 

"Are you implying we can't drive ourselves?" Phoenix asked. "And who said you could come in an hour? We're going to need two at least two make sure we look appropriate." 

"I was more implying you don't know where the hell you're going," Zico said. "And who's we? Who's with you?"

"Misty." Phoenix blew on her pinky nail. "She's my date. We hung out today and went shopping together. Total girl time. It was fun."

"Oh, so she'll be wearing her own clothes tonight? That will be a nice change."

"You're just mad because I make a better you than you do," Misty yelled at the phone. 

Phoenix snickered as Zico scoffed.

"Whatever," he said. "I'll be there in two hours. Don't make me wait. I hate waiting." 

"Don't worry, we'll take our sweet time," Phoenix promised, and hung up before he could say another word.

***

Phoenix got the exact reaction she was hoping for when Zico pulled up. It was a little bit of shock, a little bit of fluster, and a whole lot of staring, which made her smile as she slid into the passenger's seat beside him.

"I believe the address we are looking for is outside the city," she said. "You're familiar, I'm assuming, with roads not on your usual Uber routes?"

"Shut up," Zico grumbled. "I'm not your chauffeur. You look nice."

"Thanks," Phoenix said. "So does Misty, doesn't she?" 

"I guess."

Phoenix gave him a sharp jab with her elbow.

"Ow," he growled. "Fine. You look nice, too, Misty."

"Thank you," Misty said. "I feel kind of nice."

"As you should," Phoenix said. And then, turning back to Zico, she added, "You're sure you know where we're going?"

"Of course I know where we're going. I've been there enough times that I couldn't forget if I tried." Zico put the car into drive and pulled away from the curb. "Stop passenger-seat driving, woman."

"Hey, this night is important. I can't have you screwing up. Also, I have a name. Use it." 

Zico shook his head. "You're insufferable, you know that?"

"And you're problematic. Shut up and drive." 

Zico grunted as they merged into traffic. It was pretty light given that it was the back half of rush hour on a Thursday, but it was still heavy enough that Zico had to give his full concentration to the road. Thus, there was very little additional conversation en route, and they arrived at their destination safely about 15 minutes later.

Tablo was waiting out front in a vintage-looking black suit. "There you are," he said. "I was getting worried."

"Sorry." Misty extracted herself from the back seat with some difficulty given she wasn't really used to moving in a dress. "We were prettifying ourselves. It took a while."

"Oh yeah?" Tablo smiled at Phoenix as she and Zico got out of the car. "Cool. Girl bonding. I like it."

"Yeah, well, there aren't many of us, so we need to stick together." Phoenix smoothed her hair and fixed her necklace. "Are we all set?"

"We are on my end," Tablo said. "The boys are already inside."

"And the twins?" Zico asked.

"Inside, too, as far as I know," Tablo replied.

"Good, everyone is accounted for," Phoenix said. "Let's do this damn thing."

"Yippee," Zico said unenthusiastically, and they started up the very long flight of steps to the front door.

At the top, it was almost like looking at the facade of a museum. The entry was flanked by two neo-classical columns, and the doors were made of heavy, dark wood. As Zico pushed them open, Phoenix half-expected to be greeted by a hall of marble statues, but instead, she found herself walking directly into a reception room, a three-story, windowless octagon shrouded in rich, red tapestry. 

Yukwon and Min stood in the middle in identical tuxedos.

"He hasn't shown himself yet," Min said before any of them could ask. "But we're allowed to go on into the Ritual Room to wait if you want." 

Out of the corner of her eye, Phoenix noticed Zico flinch.

"What?" she murmured, as Min gestured to a previously-unnoticed door. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Zico said. "I'm just...not a big fan of the Ritual Room."

"Can I ask why?"

"No, you cannot." 

They stopped talking as Min moved toward a second pair of heavy, wooden doors. He pushed them back, and behind them was a room darker than the first. It was filled with lacquer furniture and dim lights, and the effect was pretty stereotypically creepy. Phoenix would have scoffed had she not noticed the tall figure standing by the altar on the far side of the room. There was no mistaking who it was. It was him.

It was Mino. 

"Mino," she whispered.

How he heard her, she had no idea, but he turned around, eyes going wide. "Phoenix!" he gasped, and the next thing she knew, he was running towards her, grabbing her in a tight embrace before she even had time to react. "Oh my god, it's really you. I didn't believe it when Taehyun said he'd spoken with you, but I should have. I should have known you'd come for me. Oh, thank god." 

It took a moment, but Phoenix slowly let her arms slip around his back, resting her chin on his shoulder as she took in his familiar scent. It brought her back to simpler days, when the most she had to worry about was what color skirt went best with her new blouse, or what awesome adventure they should embark on that weekend.

But that was a long time ago.

"Of course I came," she murmured. "I promised you a long time ago I'd watch out for you. I wouldn't go back on my promise just because I'm in a different country."

"No, no, of course not." Mino laughed, squeezing her. "That's not something you'd do at all." He stepped back. "It's good to see you."

"You, too," Phoenix agreed.

"Ah, a reunion. How touching." A new voice entered the conversation. One that made everybody in the room freeze in place as its owner made his way down a spiral staircase that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. "Don't let me interrupt you. It seems it's been a while, and I do love happy reunions." 

His presence filled every corner of the room. Phoenix could feel it as Mino pressed against her shoulder. She wanted to speak, but she found her mind was blank. 

The Superior's feet touched down on the shiny, marble floor. 

"Phoenix, isn't it?" The Superior's eyes came to rest on her, and Phoenix felt the static in her brain increase. Vague recollections swam to the front of her consciousness, but they disappeared before she could grasp them. There was something, though. Something that she needed to remember. Something important and yet...

"Phee," Misty whispered.

Phoenix came out of her trance. The Superior had managed to come closer, his strangely-familiar features now visible in the dim light. Phoenix forced herself to refocus her attention, keeping her eyes on him as he continued to cross the room.

"Phee," Misty said again. "Phee. I need to tell you something."

"Shhh. Kitty." She heard Yukwon behind her, and the sensation of Misty's hand left her back. "Stay out of it, Kitty. Come over here, okay?"

"No, Yukwon. You don't understand..."

"I understand more than you think. But now is not the time."

The Superior looked at the pair over Phoenix's shoulder and smiled. "She yours?" he asked Yukwon.

"She's mine." Tablo's voice was sharp in the heavy atmosphere. "I take care of her. She's under my watch."

"Mmm, not exactly how I meant that question, but that's fine." The Superior looked at Zico, who looked away. Then he looked at Phoenix, who was starting to feel kind of fuzzy again.

The Superior's smile only widened. "Well, no matter. The little shifter is not my business. We're here because we're welcoming some new brothers into our family. Right, Zico?"

Zico looked more unnerved and uncomfortable than Phoenix had ever seen him. "Yeah," he muttered. "That's right."

"You're fourth has arrived. We can get started."

"Oh. Great." Zico looked at the door as Jaehyo stumbled through, smoothing the lapels of his suit and looking slightly flustered. "Sorry he's late, he just..."

"I had to stop by JPX." Jaehyo looked at Zico, clearly choosing his words carefully as he addressed his leader. "Jay was having...some trouble at the club…”

"You didn't get it all." The Superior's smooth voice rolled over them, like a winter fog. "I can smell it. One of the little ones got into the bad blood, again, didn’t he?”

"Another one," Tablo murmured, and Phoenix felt Mino shiver.

"Indeed, Tablo," the Superior said. "Another one. That makes our task tonight all that much more important. So let's not waste any more time, hm? Bring them up, boys." 

There was a flurry of activity. Each of Zico's men grabbed a human and brought them to the altar. 

Zico himself came for Mino.

"Wait a second." Mino squirmed in Zico's grip. "Hold on, Z, what are you doing? Phoenix is here. The deal is off."

"Yeah, that's not how this works," Zico said, his voice hollow. "Phoenix can't break a vow, man. You made your choice."

"What?? Phoenix!"

The note of desperation in Mino's tone almost made Phoenix flinch. 

Almost.

"He's right," she said. "If you made a vow, there's nothing I can do. You have to finish what you started."

"But..."

"Come on, Mino. Don't make this worse. Please?" 

Zico tightened his grip on Mino's arm. Against his superior strength, Mino could do nothing, and he was manhandled up to the altar to join the others. 

The grin that broke over the Superior's face was nothing short of terrifying. 

"Excellent choices as usual, Zico. They will be wonderful additions to the family. Min, please start us off." 

Phoenix heard Misty gasp as Min pushed his boy forward. The boy fell to his knees, and Min was on him in an instant. 

All three of the non-vampires in the room shut their eyes when they heard the tell-tale sound of teeth breaking through flesh.

The transformation sequence had begun.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody things happen. Nothing terribly graphic, but skim if easily squicked.

“You have got to be kidding me.” All the color drained out of Mino's face as he watched Jinwoo’s body twist and writhe in front of the altar. “They didn’t sign up for this! _I_ didn’t sign up for this! Knock it off!”

“But you did,” Zico said. “You agreed to trade your life for another. That is the vow you took and this is how you fulfill your vow. The only choice you have is to do this, or your friends will die. Do you want that?”

Mino looked at Jinwoo. He was barely hanging on. The color in his skin was fading, and his breath was faint. 

“Mino?” Zico prompted. 

“Mino,” Jinwoo whispered. “Mino, please…”

Mino’s head dropped in shame. “I didn’t mean for this to happen. I’m sorry. We’ll …we’ll go through with it. Hang on. It’s almost over, Jinwoo.”

Behind them, GD grinned. With a wave of his hand, he motioned to Min to continue, which Min did, latching onto Jinwoo’s throat and draining him until he had all but left the world. Then, Min bit into his wrist and placed it against Jinwoo’s lips.

“Drink,” he commanded. Too weak to resist, Jinwoo drank, taking his nourishment until Min was satisfied with his actions. Then, he reached over and broke Jinwoo’s neck.

The non-vampires gasped. 

“Always dramatic,” Yukwon mumbled. 

Min smiled, and lifted Jinwoo’s body, placing it in an elaborately-designed coffin and closing the lid.

Yukwon shook his head and pushed Taehyun forward. Usually, he liked to get turnings over with, but for some reason, tonight, he felt a deep twinge of hunger. Maybe it was because Taehyun smelled delicious. Or maybe because it had been a while since he’d eaten live game. 

“You accept your fate?” he asked, caressing Taehyun’s cheek.

“Is that even worth asking?” Taehyun shot back.

“Not really,” Yukwon said. “Since there’s nothing that can be done. You sent someone to the slaughter because you didn’t want to die. You could have said no. You could have died along with him, but you didn’t.”

“No. I didn’t.”

“You aren’t sorry?”

“Nothing to be sorry for. Now let’s get this over with.”

Yukwon shrugged, extended his fangs, and descended onto Taehyun's neck. Taehyun, to his credit, barely flinched, holding exceptionally still as Yukwon drained him. At one point during the process, Yukwon even stole a glance at the audience, locking eyes with Misty who couldn’t seem to look away. It was a bold move on his part because he knew her feelings on vampires, but this is who he was. He wasn’t going to apologize or be ashamed of it. 

Just like Min, he finished the process by snapping Taehyun’s neck and putting him in a coffin. 

After Yukwon, Jaehyo finished the initiation with the transformation of Seunghoon. Then, it was Mino’s turn. 

G-Dragon walked up to the altar with a knife.

“Wait a second.” Phoenix approached the altar. “There’s no need to torture him. It’s bad enough that you forced him into this decision, does it have to be like this? Haven’t you had your fun?”

“I love your concern, but this isn’t for fun,” GD said. “This is Mino’s reward for giving up his life as a service to us. I can’t say it won’t be painful, but to be cut by me is a great honor.” He beckoned with his hand for Phoenix to move away. “Now, please. Let us work.” 

Phoenix took a deep breath but couldn’t back down until Mino said, “It’s okay, Phee. I made this mess, I need to clean it up. Just let them finish so we can get this over with. I think we’ve dragged this on long enough.”

Phoenix felt Misty touch her arm. “Listen to him, Phee,” she said quietly. “C’mon. Come back over here.” 

“I don’t think I can watch,” Phoenix murmured. She closed her eyes. “This is my fault.”

Tablo put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “It’s not your fault. But I’ll watch for you. It’s okay.”

G-Dragon waited for them to sit back down before he continued, slicing the knife across the palm of his hand with a flourish. Zico and did the same, and together, they offered their palms to Mino. 

“Taste,” GD commanded. 

Mino scrunched up his nose, took a deep breath , and licked the palms of each of the men. He didn’t have time to wonder what was next because Zico's teeth descended upon his neck and all he could feel was pain. 

“Don’t fight it, you’ll just make it worse,” Zico said, and he must have spoken directly to Mino’s mind because his mouth was definitely occupied. “Just do everything we tell you to do, and it will be over soon.”

Mino bit his lip and tried to hold still, letting Zico and GD manhandle him until everything just…stopped.

Phoenix watched as Zico carefully lay Mino into the coffin. He made sure Mino's shirt and tie were neat and perfect before taking the shovel from Jaehyo, and carefully pouring dirt over his friend.

Even though Phoenix knew that Mino was going to live, she couldn’t help but feel extremely resentful toward the vampire population of the room.

“So what now?” Tablo asked as he watch Min and Yukwon put the lids on the coffins and seal them.

“Now? Now it’s time to party,” G-Dragon said with a grin.

“Party! How in the hell do we party after that?” Phoenix demanded.

“Seriously. I think I’m going to throw up,” Misty murmured. “The last thing I want to do is go to a party.” 

GD rolled his eyes. “Mortals,” he muttered. “Zico, would you please explain?”

“What you witnessed was just human death,” Zico said. “The first phase. And yes it’s brutal, but it’s not as bad as it looks. The hard part starts now. We have to see if and when they wake up again.”

“Problematic Flower Boy say what?” Phoenix asked, raising an eyebrow. “What is this ‘if’ bullshit?”

Next to Zico, G-Dragon giggled. “Flower Boy? Oh dear. I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone refer to Zico as that before. So brazen, I love it. Anyway, to answer your question, just like a human birth, there’s a vampire birth. You must go into the coffin, allow your new body to regain its strength, and then break from the womb. We’ll know by midnight if the transformation has taken, and if they’re strong enough to come back. Or at least, I hope it’s midnight. The cake is coming at midnight, and I don’t want to have to vamp. Oh…oh that’s hysterical. Did you hear what I said? Vamp!”

“Dad jokes aside, what kind of twisted rule is this?” Misty asked. “Not only do they have to die, but they have to break free from their coffins?”

“If they can,” GD said airly. “If not, they will die again. And that, I’m afraid, is rather agonizing since it’s basically slowly starving to death.”

“Okay wow. Now I’ve heard everything,” Misty said. “And I can’t any more. I’m going home. This is disgusting.”

“No, don’t do that.” Yukwon thought Misty was being a little dramatic and figured a drink would help her calm down. “Come with me. It’ll be fun.”

He reached for her hand, but he was taken back as she snatched it away. “I don’t want to.”

“Please? You came here for answers right? They’re there, I assure you. Also, I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Misty, we don’t have to stay long,” Phoenix said. “But if party we must, party we shall. Because _I_ still have to find out some answers, and I need you to have my back. Both of you,” she added, indicating Tablo.

Misty nodded grudgingly, and Phoenix was glad when Tablo took her arm, putting himself between her and the vampires. They walked towards the party, all of them except for Zico who was still staring at lifeless Mino in his coffin. 

“I would ask if you’re okay, but I think I know the answer,” she said softly. 

“Well aren’t you smart,” Zico said, wiping his hands on a towel. “A+. Give you a Mensa membership.” 

“Okay, knock it off. If you didn’t want this to happen to him, why did you set him up? And don’t lie to me, I think you kind of double crossed him into this.”

Zico grabbed his jacket. “I didn’t set him up. Okay, maybe I did, but not for… this was not my intent. I like the idea of having one of my best friends around forever, yeah but that was it. Making him into this…”

“This? This what? What are you not telling me? I feel like there is a big secret in the room and everyone is assuming I’m just going to figure it out, but no one wants to tell me how.” 

“Wow, way to make it all about you. What Phoenix wants. What Phoenix needs.” Zico shook his head. “Figure it out yourself, Nancy Drew. Or don’t figure it out at all, I don’t care.”

Phoenix watched him walk away. She looked around to see if anyone had stayed behind, but they hadn’t. She was alone. 

She ran her hands over the wrinkles of her dress. It was time to get to it. Walk through those ridiculous-looking double doors and join the party. She would be lying if she wasn’t a little nervous being in an entire room of vampires, but at least they weren’t there to kill her. Or she them. 

Tonight, they were all just guests at the world’s creepiest baby shower.

**

“Woo woo!” Jay couldn’t help but notice Phoenix as she strutted her way across the grand ballroom. “Dayum she cleans up good. What is she doing here, Z?”

Zico downed his drink and ordered two more. “The Superior invited her. Aren’t we lucky?”

“Damn straight. Glad I actually gave a shit about tonight.” Jay straightened his tie. “How do I look?”

“Are you serious? I thought Phee was, and I quote, ‘the sister you never wanted?’ I do recall you saying that when we were younger."

Jay ordered two champagnes from the bartender. “That was when we were kids. Now we’re older. And she has an ass. Do you see how things can change in a blink of an eye? Midnight in Paris just got a whole lot less fucking stupid.”

“Classy.”

“Thanks.”

“That wasn’t a compliment.”

Jay snorted. “Look, You can sit here and be mopey all night but I’m going to go find some trouble. I wonder what kind of kink she’s into. A girl like that has to be, right?”

Zico flipped him off. As he watched him walk away he muttered, “dick” and downed one drink in a single gulp. He watched Jay sleaze up to Phee. He watched her laugh, blush and flirt back with him, and then he had to turn his attention away and pretend he cared about what was going on elsewhere in the room. As he did, he realized Jay was right about one thing. Midnight in Paris was pretty awful. Christmas lights, pink roses with ivy, gaudy artwork, and the centerpiece of the disaster, a marble fountain almost as tall as the room covered in naked, fat cherubs. 

Zico shook his head, moving his attention to Misty who was, apparently, avoiding Yukwon by talking to Jaeyho. 

Thwarted, Yukwon skulked over in his direction.

“Well, this is fun,” Zico said, grabbing a crab cake as the tray passed him by. He leaned against the bar and nodded in Yukwon’s direction. 

“What is?” Yukwon asked. 

“Misty? Jaehyo?”

Yukwon bit his lower lip in irritation. “She needs some space. The ceremony seems to have been a little intense for her. She needs some time to process.”

“Process? Process what? Jaehyo flirting with her? That’s an interesting thing to process if you ask me.”

“No one asked you,” Yukwon snapped. “I’ll just…I’ll talk to her later or walk her home or something. I’m not worried about it. She won’t stay mad.”

“Right. You keep telling yourself that.” He Zico patted his friend's shoulder and decided to find where he could score a bottle of rum. As he was making his way to the bar, he saw Phoenix laughing at one of Jay’s jokes. “He’s not even that funny,” he mumbled.

“Who’s not funny?” Taeil asked.

“Nobody,” Zico muttered.

Taeil pushed his frames up his nose, and followed Zico’s gaze. “Oh, your friend is here tonight. I wasn’t sure if she would be invited or not.”

“Why, you interested too? Get in line.”

“No. No line,” Taeil said, holding up his hands. “You and Jay are free to fight over her. Good luck to you both. She’s very unique.”

Zico ordered a bottle of rum and a pint of blood from the bar. “Oh no. No, no. I don’t fight over girls with Jay. We don’t really have the same taste in women.”

“But you’re both interested in Phoenix.”

“What? No! She’s like my sister! That’s just…” Zico said making a face of disgust. “That’s just _weird_.”

“So why do you care if Jay is talking to her then?”

“Because Jay is a skeeze, and I don’t want to see her get hurt. She’s a good girl, she’s always has been. She should date a nice guy.”

Taeil continued to watch the interaction between Phoenix and Jay. “I don’t know if he’s going to win this one. She’s not looking interested.”

“How do you know?” Zico asked. 

“Body language.”

Zico laughed. “I thought scientists didn’t believe in woo-woo bullshit.”

“Actually, human body language is very scientific. Look at her. Her arms are crossed, she’s not touching him, her feet are not even pointing in his direction. Jay is going to get shot down. You have nothing to worry about.”

“I said, I’m not interested!” Zico yelled. This caused several people nearby to stare at them.

Taeil shook his head and smiled. “Fair enough. I’ll leave you to sulk, then. See ya.” 

“Wait!” Zico grabbed him by the arm. “Before you go…”

“No, Zico. Whatever it is, you don’t pay me enough.”

“Oh come on, I pay you plenty. And I just want you to go interrupt them. That’s all you have to do.”

Taeil wrinkled up his nose. “If I do this, you owe me a favor,” he said. “And a bonus.”

“Fine,” Zico said, pushing him towards their direction. “Favor and bonus. Now go be science-y. Jay hates that shit.”

Taeil rolled his eyes, but put on his best smile as he approached Phoenix and Jay on the other side of the room. “I hate to interrupt,” he said, “but I wanted to say hello. It’s good to see you again, Phoenix. Wasn’t expecting to run into you here. Jay, evening.”

Phoenix was glad when the doctor intervened into her conversation with Jay. It was fun to catch up, but she felt he was being overly-aggressive with his approach. Nothing had change with Jay when it came to seducing women, but there was now a thin line between wanting to be with them or wanting to eat them, and she was feeling more like dinner than a date.

“Good doctor, it’s good to see you, too,” she said, drawing a blank on Taeil’s name. “Are you alone? The last time I met you, you had a partner with you.”

“P.O is around here mingling. I know people think we are always together, but we can be apart.”

“I see,” Phoenix said. “Hey, uh, Jay, do you mind giving us a minute? I have a couple of questions for the doctor about some personal matters. I’m sure we can catch up later.”

“Sure Phee,” Jay said, glaring at Taeil, “Maybe we can enjoy an afterparty together?”

“Sure,” she said. “Let’s do that.” She smiled as Jay nodded and walked away. Then she turned her attention to Taeil. “So. I take it that you’re not exactly an ordinary doctor.”

“You’re very observant. And you can call me Taeil. Just Taeil, because Doctor Lee just sounds way too formal. Also, if your asking about my official job description, I’m in charge of R&D at Zico Corp. Enterprises. I’m Vice President of Development, Science, and Engineering.”

“I’m impressed. I guess when you live as long as you do, going to school becomes second nature, right?”

Taeil chuckled. “No, not quite. I’m human. Very human.”

“What do you mean you’re human? I mean, I know what you mean, but why hang out with vampires? How did this happen? I need details.”

Taeil chuckled, “It’s simple really. You know the makeup stain craze that’s going around with the eyebrows and the lipsticks? You put it on, let it dry, and peel it off?”

“Uh, I might know what you’re talking about. Might have tried it once, just to see what the craze was about.”

“P.O and I discovered the formula for that. And when it became a huge success, we got this call…”

“Zico wanting you to find the cure for virus?”

“Pretty much. Along with a promotion, a pay raise, and all the funding we need.”

Phoenix nodded. “And Zico, in return, gets the perfect cover. He has his own resources, and a tax write-off at the same time.”

“Basically,” Taeil said, finishing his drink. “Though there are drawbacks.”

“Such as….?”

“Zico’s my boss, isn’t that enough? In all seriousness, he’s a great guy, but I’m sure you know he can be a pain in my ass. I’m on call 24/7. However, what we are dealing with is so interesting because it’s the mix of the natural and supernatural. It’s as if magic decided to understand chemistry and make its own rules. Speaking of, I would love to get you in the lab to run some tests.”

“Me? Why? I’m pretty much human.”

“Are you sure about that? I’m not sold on the theory that Balancers are ‘pretty much human.’ You and Misty especially. I promise, it won’t be invasive or harmful. Just some tests. It could help us get a better understanding of what we’re up against.”

“I don’t know. I’m not to fond of people poking me…” She was about to continue, but was interrupted by blaring horns and the appearance of the Superior. A hush fell over the room.

Phoenix looked over at Taeil. “Is he always this dramatic?” she asked.

“Actually, for GD, that was pretty low key,” Taeil murmured back. 

“Good evening, everyone!” GD greeted his guests with a beaming, slightly off-kilter smile. “I hope everyone is having a good time and enjoying Midnight in Paris.” He clapped, which caused everyone to clap. Phoenix thought everyone was crazy, but slowly clapped. “Thank you. Now, as everyone knows, this is a special occasion. Tonight, we are inducting four new members into our supernatural family. Team Zico, will you please bring out our guests?” 

Phoenix noticed the vampires from earlier rolling the coffins out onto the main floor. Everyone turned their eyes to Zico. Zico snorted, poured what looked like blood into a glass of something that looked like dark rum, and stumbled up to to the front of the room. Min and Yukwon stepped out from behind their respective coffins, on hand to steady him, but Zico shook them off. 

“I’m fine,” he slurred. “Don’t touch me.” He walked up the stairs. He took his place in front of a chalice that was in front of Mino’s coffin, and waited until he was given a knife. Then, once Yukwon, Min and Jaehyo were in place, he cut his palm, pouring his blood into the chalice as the others did the same. The crowd cheered, however, everyone went silent when the Superior joined Zico in front of Mino’s coffin, slicing his own hand and adding his blood to the mix. 

The crowd began to whisper and talk among themselves. 

“What’s the significance of Zico and GD sharing a cup?” Phoenix asked. 

“I’m not sure,” Taeil said. “To be honest, I can only speculate. I’m not positive, but I think there’s some type of hierarchy that has been established. To be turned by someone who’s a leader is very significant. This might put whoever is in that coffin into the chain of command, but again, I’m not sure how it all works.”

Phoenix nodded and then heard a clock strike midnight. _How original_ , she thought, and as the last chime faded, she and the crowd waited for something to happen. Zico seemed a little nervous, as if he’d suddenly forgotten what the point of all this was, jumping straight up in the air when Mino’s fist came through. After a few seconds, the other boys followed, until all four had broke free. They all looked dazed, especially Jinwoo, who fell forward as he gasped for air, dirt fluttering from his body. 

“Easy, kid. It’s okay.” Min put his hand on Jinwoo’s shoulder. “Relax, you’re safe.”

Jinwoo coughed, and wiped a smear of dirt from his cheek.

“And we have four winners!” GD cheered. “Congratulations, boys, and welcome to the family. Now, drink up before you eat my guests.” 

There was a trickle of uneasy laughter as the chalices were brought to the new boys.

“Drink?” Taehyun mumbled. He was trying to stand on his own but was finding it difficult.

The Superior grabbed him before he collapsed onto the stairs. “That’s right, little one. It’s time to drink. That pain you’re feeling is hunger. So we brought you a little cocktail.” 

At this point, GD waved his hands, encouraging the audience in a chorus of “drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!” 

Phoenix never felt so uncomfortable in her life. “Okay, I’m outta here. This is turning into some sick, twisted horror-porn show.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Misty appeared by her side. “I know we didn’t really have anything to do with this, but I feel like we lost something today. Besides the lives of innocents. Also, they are really drinking that and just…no.”

Music began to play. Around them, guests began to dance.

On the stage, Zico swayed dangerously.

“Okay, how about you go get Tablo and the car and I’ll meet you outside. I just want to check on everyone before we go, especially Mino. I’ll be right back.” 

“Okay,” Misty said. 

She walked off as Phoenix headed toward the stage. Unfortunately for her, Zico chose that moment to disappear, half-jumping, half-falling off the back of the platform and vanishing into the crowd. She wasn’t sure where he was going, but she did her best to keep him in her sights. At one point, she lost him and ran into some other party goers.

“Did you guys see a tall, blonde, vampire walking this way. Probably growled at you and said fuck off?” 

“Outside,” said a a guy in far-too-tight leather pants. “That way.” He pointed towards a set of double doors.

“Thanks,” Phoenix said.

She worked her way outside, managing to arrive just in time to watch Zico push a cement planter off the ledge and onto the ground below.

“Zico! Jesus! You could have hurt someone,” she exclaimed. 

“Meh. They’re vampires, they’ll live.”

“Maybe, but can we not test that theory?” Phoenix rubbed her face in frustration. “I’ve seen enough blood for one night. Let’s tone it down a little.”

“Tone it down…” Zico snickered and braced himself against a nearby pillar. “She says tone it down when he’s going to be the death of me one day.”

“What? Death? Who?” Phoenix asked. “Zico, what are you talking about?”

“Mino. Mino will be the literal death of me. Not now, but eventually.”

“Where is _this_ coming from?”

“My blood. His blood. Our blood.” Zico stroked the stone with his hand. “I dug my own grave tonight. I chose how it will all end.” 

“Wow, Zico. This is fucked up, even for you. How much have you had to drink?”  
“Not enough. Never enough.” Zico pushed himself upright. “I’m hungry.”

“Zico, you are _not_ allowed to feed on the party guests!”

“No, I’m _hungry_ ,” Zico insisted. “Where’s the crab cake guy?”

“Zico, what…”

But she got nothing else out before Zico took off down the balcony, suddenly laughing like he’d just heard the funniest joke in the world.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's here. Heads up for eye-rollingly unsubtle sexual innuendo, swearing, drunkness, and developing love triangles. Oh, and this is making no attempt to portray anyone's "real" personality. But all teasing is done in good fun, as is everything else in this story.

Jaehyo was being incredibly nice to her. Incredibly nice and slightly overbearing, which made Misty suspect, but at the same time wasn’t anywhere near as upsetting as the horrible gorefest that the vampires had tried to pass off as a "turning ceremony." _Nothing_ should require that much biting and bleeding. Especially not the "turning" of innocents, and Misty found herself, once again, incredibly grateful that she could never become a vampire. Because vampirism was _gross_. 

“Hey, Misty? Would you like something to drink?"

Jaehyo's hand brushed her arm. Misty blinked at him for a moment and then shook her head, pulled back into the reality of having Jaehyo as her unexpected shadow. 

"No. Thank you, I'm fine." she said. "Not really thirsty." 

"Some fresh air then? You still look really pale.” Jaehyo steered her toward the balcony. “You weren't expecting all that, were you?"

“You mean with the turning? Not…exactly.” Misty stole a glance back towards the Ritual Room. "Is it always like that?"

"Is it always like what?"

“Is it always that…stimulating.” Misty chewed her lower lip. "Not to be weird, but you guys looked like you were kind of getting off on it." 

"Whoa, hey." Jaehyo held up his hands. "This is our lifesource we're talking about here. Nobody’s getting off on survival.”

“Are you sure about that?”

"Mostly." Jaehyo lowered his palms. “Though…you’re talking more about Min and Yukwon, aren't you?"

Misty nodded. "They got real creepy real fast."

"Yeah, they do that. It's the mind-reading thing. Turning and feeding are hyper stimulating for them because of their gift. For me, it's pleasurable, but pleasurable in the way you like good company and a good meal. And mind you, not all meals are created equal. Sometimes you gotta just grab the greasy burger because filet mignon is going to take too long. But you do enjoy filet mignon when you can get it." 

"I feel like I should be disgusted by that analogy, but it actually makes sense," Misty said.

"Sometimes I make more sense than Zico gives me credit for," Jaehyo confessed.

They reached the doors to the balcony. Jaehyo opened them with a flourish, gesturing for Misty to precede him outside. Misty wanted to roll her eyes, but what came out instead was a giggle.

Jaeyho grinned. "You know, you look really pretty tonight,” he said. He shut the doors behind them, and joined her by the railing. "I'm sure you've already heard that, but it's worth repeating."

"Actually, you're the first to mention it," Misty said. "Unless you count Zico. Which I don’t because Phoenix kind of forced him into saying something."

"I wouldn't count Zico anyway. He has no eye for aesthetics."

"He has eyes for Phoenix."

"Mmm, yes. But his admiration for her runs much deeper than a pretty dress and some makeup.” 

Misty was about to ask him what he meant by that when a commotion caught her attention. It was as if they'd manage to summon the devil himself because, at that very moment, a very drunk, very messy Zico came staggering around the corner, pushing planters off the rail like a pissy cat. 

He stopped when he saw them, wobbling unsteadily. And then he started to point and laugh.

"Phee!" he called out. "Phee, come quick! Jaehyo's getting Kitty!"

Misty's cheeks went bright red. "Why is he so loud?" she asked. "And why is he saying that? Is he aware..."

"Oh, he's aware," Jaehyo assured her. " _Very_ aware. Be glad he used 'kitty' and not the alternative."

Misty cringed, and Zico continued to stumble toward them, announcing to anyone within earshot that he'd caught Jaehyo and Misty in the lecherous act of conversation. A few passers-by on the ground looked up, but all were saved from too much tirading by Phoenix arriving and slapping her hand quickly over Zico's mouth.

"Would you knock it off?" she hissed. "You're being a dick. Grow up!"

Zico shoved her hand away. "A dick? Grow up? Well, if I'm gonna being a grown-up dick, maybe I should do something grown up, huh? Like, maybe I should go take a piece of Jaehyo's p..."

The next sequence of events seemed to happen in slow motion. Zico tripped over his own feet. Phoenix grabbed him from behind to keep him from falling. The balcony doors banged open, and Min, Yukwon, and Mino joined Jaehyo and Misty just in time to watch Zico projectile vomit all over himself, the balcony, and Phoenix's shoes. 

No one moved. Except Zico, who at least had the presence of mind to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Oops," he said, and Misty closed her eyes, her own nausea welling up inside her.

"This has got to be the worst party I have ever been to," she said. "I have never seen this many bodily fluids come out of so many people in such a short period of time, and I used to babysit!"

"Kitty, c'mere. I'll take you inside." Yukwon touched her shoulder. "We'll go get some water and sit some place quiet…”

Misty shoved him away. "I'll take myself inside, thank you." She shot him a dark look before pushing herself to the front of the crowd of boys. "Phee, I have a change of clothes in Tablo's car. Do you want them?"

"Please," Phoenix murmured. "Hurry?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back."

Misty left the balcony.

Zico watched her for a few seconds, and then went limp in Phoenix's arms.

***  
Misty was right about this being the worst party Phoenix had ever been to. Not only was Zico pretty much passed out dead weight as she and Mino dragged him up the stairs, he smelled like blood, sour champagne and crab cakes, and it was getting kind of overwhelming. So much so that she had to leave Mino to strip him out of his soiled clothes and put him on one of GD's spare beds while she slipped into the adjoining bathroom to maybe save herself and her poor shoes from the smell of death. However, when she took her shoes off, she realized she had bloody vomit all over the hem of her dress and, as it was silk, there'd be no saving it. 

"God dammit," she cursed. She threw her shoes in the sink harder than necessary. "I am going to stake that little punk the moment he wakes up!"

"It's going to be a while." Phoenix looked up as Mino came into the bathroom. "I don't know what he had, but he's out cold." 

"Of course he is. Asshole." Phoenix turned on the water and grabbed a washcloth. "And here I am, yet again, cleaning up his fucking mess!"

"Here we both are, you mean." Mino took the washcloth from her hand. "Some things never change, huh?"

He ran the cloth under the water and knelt down. Taking the hem of her dress in his hands, he dabbed gently at the stain, barely flinching at the horrible smell. 

Phoenix watched in silence.

"How does it feel?" she asked at length. "To be vampire, I mean." 

Mino shrugged, working his way slowly around the circumference of the fabric. "Not much different yet. I mean, my hearing seems sharper, but everything else feels the same."

"And the other boys?"

"Dunno that I can say." Mino looked up. "Taehyun seems to be alright. Hoon, too. And Jinwoo is having some sort of sexual awakening…”

"I'm afraid to ask what you mean by that.”

"He's down there getting back in touch with his love of women," Mino said. “By flirting with everything with boobs.” 

Phoenix's brow furrowed. "Was he gay?" 

"No, no. I think it's more that he's been so caught up in the innocent image our company makes him present that he forgot he had hormones. He remembers now. Or at least, he was remembering when I last saw him."

"Great. Another Jay," Phoenix sighed. "Just what we needed."

Mino laughed softly. "Look on the bright side. Maybe they'll keep each other out of trouble." 

He went back to working on her dress. When he was done, he stood back up, tossing the washcloth in the waste basket. 

"Not worth saving," he said. "Plus, I'm sure GD has thousands more."

Phoenix nodded and, without thinking, she reached out, tracing the bite mark on the side of his neck. "Shit Mino, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry it happened like this."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that made the stupid decision. This is what I get for being selfish."

"Don't say that. Zico wasn't honest with you. How were you supposed to make an informed decision when you didn't have all the facts?"

"Phee." He grabbed her wrist, gently moving her hand away from his skin. "I appreciate you trying, but it's done. I'm this now. I can't take it back."

"I know but..."

"If you know, then you have to accept it." 

He twined his fingers through hers. Raising her hand to his lips, he kissed the back of it, and Phoenix felt her breath catch. Even now, there was still something about him. Something that drew her in and made her insides feel wobbly. Maybe it was the way his strong build contrasted with the gentle sweetness of his nature. Maybe it was because they'd been friends their whole lives and she knew him better than she knew herself. Or maybe it was because she'd been in love with him for as long as she could remember. Whatever it was, she had no intention of stopping him when his mouth moved from the back of her hand to her arm, to hovering over her lips. She did manage to whisper, "Damn you," but Mino just smiled and kissed her anyway.

She had no idea how long they stood there. All she knew is they were still kissing when she heard footsteps outside and Misty softly calling her name. Pulling back, she motioned for Mino to stay where he was while she went to get her spare clothes. He nodded and leaned back against the counter, not looking the least bit concerned that there was a conscious someone just outside the door who didn't need to know what was going on between them.

"Thanks, Misty," Phoenix said, as she came out into the bedroom. "I really appreciate this. How are you doing?"

"Horrible." Misty brushed a loose lock of hair out of her eyes with a sigh. "I hope you don't mind, but I think I'm going to leave when Tablo does. He's talking to that science guy with the glasses downstairs, but I know he told Jaehyo he wouldn't be here much longer."

"No. By all means go," Phoenix said. "Get some rest. Stay in your pajamas all day tomorrow and watch bad TV. You need the downtime."

"I need something," Misty agreed. "You sure you'll be all right here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," Phoenix assured her. "Everyone here is too high on their own self-importance to think about causing trouble."

"Mino, too?" Misty cocked her head in the direction of the bathroom, and Phoenix stared. 

"How did you..." she began, but stopped when Misty pressed a finger to her own lips.

"I knew he was here as soon as I walked in," Misty admitted. "He reeks of fresh earth, and if there is one lesson I remember from my first few days with Tablo, it's to run if I ever catch the distinct smell of fresh earth. Because that means someone's hungry and they aren't going to care who they go after."

"I won't eat her, I promise." Mino poked his head around the doorframe and waved. 

Misty giggled and waved back. "I don't know if I entirely believe that, but know you'll have someone looking for you if something goes wrong," she said. "In the meantime, say please and thank you and be safe."

Phoenix felt herself blush. "It's not like that," she said quietly.

Misty shook her head. "Phee, dirt isn't the only thing I can smell on him.”

Clearly Mino's hearing _had_ improved because Phoenix watched the tips of his ears turn red. She looked at Misty. "Don't..."

"...tell anyone, I know. Of course not. That's just bad form. But I mean it about staying safe."

"You stay safe, too. Don't invite Jaehyo in for cocoa. Or anyone else for that matter."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me inviting anyone in for anything," Misty promised. "Later."

"Later."

The shifter tiptoed back out the way she'd come in. Phoenix looked at Mino. 

Mino awkwardly cleared his throat. "Well that was embarrassing, huh?" 

"It could have been worse," Phoenix said. "It could have been GD. Or Jay."

"True," Mino said. "But those two are definitely partying too hard to notice our absence."

"We hope, you mean."

"Nah. I'm pretty sure." He motioned towards the bathroom. "You should get changed."

"Huh?"

"You should get out of that dress. I'll wait out here. Unless you need help..."

"What? Oh. No. This dress zips up the side, so I should be fine."

"Mkay." Mino leaned against the wall with a warm smile. "Go on then." 

Phoenix felt her cheeks heating up again. "Right," she said. "Be right back."

"Mkay." He blew her a kiss. 

“Dork," Phoenix mumbled as she shuffled away.

Mino laughed. 

Too caught up in their own feelings, neither of them even noticed that Zico had woken up and heard every word of their exchange. 

***  
As it turned out, Misty, Phoenix and Zico weren't the only ones having a bad night. Yukwon was none too happy either when he somehow found himself tasked with babysitting the fledglings. Min and Jaehyo had managed to make themselves scarce, and Zico was nowhere to be found, so it was on him to make sure they didn't lose anyone. 

The fledglings, however, could not have made that any more difficult if they tried. 

"There's two of you again," Yukwon said, gritting his teeth. "Five seconds ago, I had three, and now I'm back down to two." 

"Don't look at me," Taehyun said. "I'm not Team Mom."

"No, the guy in charge _ate_ Team Mom," Seunghoon said. "So now the wild children are running amok."

"Do you know _where_ they are running amok?" Without Min, Yukwon couldn't use his mind-reading skills as well, so the party sounded like nothing more than a jumbled mass of brains with no individual signatures. "If you guys blow it on your first night, the Superior is going to filet me, never mind what Zico will do." 

“'Woo took some girl into one of those side rooms," Taehyun said. "As for Mino, I have no idea."

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while," Seunghoon said. "I assume he's still here, though."

"He better be," Yukwon muttered. "Or I will happily break his neck again and give him the migraine from hell."

"Is that what that is?" Seunghoon rubbed his temple. "I thought maybe it was dehydration or something."

"You're a vampire," Yukwon said. "You can't get dehydrated. You drink blood."

"Yes, but I haven't had any since we woke up..."

"That was two hours ago. You can go for way longer than that without feeding, trust me. The headache is from the vertebrae in your spine fusing back together."

"Ew," Taehyun said. "That's really gross."

"No worse than a lot of the things you're going to learn about yourselves." Yukwon brushed his hair back from his forehead. "You said Jinwoo's down here somewhere?"

"Yeah," Seunghoon said. "And I doubt he's going to wander too far from the action with all these women around."

"Good," Yukwon said. "Keep an eye out for him, and don't let him go anywhere outside the building. I'm going to find Mino."

"No need," Taehyun said. "He's right there."

Yukwon turned. Mino was, indeed, descending the grand staircase with Phoenix behind him. Phoenix was wearing regular clothes, which meant Misty must have come back, but she wasn't with them. Neither was Zico.

"What did you do with the boss?" he asked as they came up.

"He's upstairs," Mino replied. "Sleeping."

"How much did he have to drink?" Yukwon asked.

"No idea," Phoenix said. "But he was pretty messed up when I found him earlier."

"Well, he can't hold his liquor so that could mean anything. But usually he doesn't get drunk enough to pass out."

"Guess he went in hard then," Mino said. "I've never seen him like this either."

Yukwon sighed. "How about Kitty?"

"Misty went home with Tablo," Phoenix said.

"Without saying good bye?"

"She was pretty done, so yeah."

Yukwon snarled, an inhuman sound that actually made them all take a step back. "Well that's just perfect," he growled. "Misty's gone, Jaehyo's gone, Zico's drunk, Min's...occupied. What's next? Fire? Flood? Famine?"

"Um..." Mino said, and his tone made Yukwon almost afraid to turn around to see what he was staring at.

When he did, he kind of wished he'd listened to his instincts. "Oh God," he groaned. 

Zico had decided to rejoin the party. In his underwear, still too drunk to properly navigate his way anywhere, he clung to the bannister of the grand staircase, blinking owlishly at the crowd below.

"I'll be right back," Yukwon said, and before anyone else could speak, he was by Zico's side, catching him before he fell face-first over the railing.

"Kwonnie," Zico slurred. "Hi. I, um...I can't find my clothes."

"I...yes. I can see that," Yukwon said. "Why don't we come away from the stairs, though, before we talk about that." 

"I think Phee has them," Zico said. "I'm going to go ask her."

"No, no, you...I know where they are. Phee doesn't have them."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Yukwon lied. Although...it wasn't a complete lie. He could suddenly hear Min's thoughts clear as day, placing Zico's missing clothing in the guest bedroom two doors down from where they were. 

Min must have 'finished.'

"Yeah, positive," Yukwon said. "They're in the guest bedroom where you took them off." 

"I took them off?" Zico looked at his bare chest, confused. "I thought..."

"C'mon. Let's go get you dressed and then go home. The party's going to be over soon, and we don't want the babies staying out past dawn, right?" 

He put his hand on Zico's back, steering him away from the stairs. At the same time, he sent a very sharp, very _direct_ mental message to Min to get the fledglings together and take them back to the compound. Min responded with a very self-satisfied smirk and an image Yukwon didn't need to see.

Yukwon mentally flipped him off. 

"Kwonnie, I think Phee's in love with Mino," Zico said as they came into the bedroom. "And I think Mino's in love with Phee."

"Yeah?" Yukwon looked over the side of the bed. Zico's clothes were indeed there, but they were a putrid mess and there was no way he could put them back on. "What makes you say that?"

"They were making out in the bathroom. And they only stopped because Misty came."

"Oh?" That was interesting. Yukwon shrugged out of his suit jacket and put it on Zico. "Did Misty see them?"

"I don't think so, but she knew. And I knew. Because now that Mino and I have shared blood, we can share thoughts. I could hear everything."

"And he didn't know you were awake?"

"He was too preoccupied to notice," Zico moped as Yukwon buttoned up the jacket. Since Zico was taller, it didn't cover him completely, but it was at least better than Zico in just briefs. "What do I do, Kwonnie?"

"About what?" Yukwon asked.

"About Phee," Zico said. "I like her too, you know."

Yukwon paused. He _did_ know, but he hadn't thought much of it. Zico had fleeting crushes all the time. With the exception of Kyung, who'd been Zico's constant companion for the better part of three years, Zico tended to crush hard and move on as it took a lot to hold his attention. Most people weren't up to the challenge. 

Yukwon sat back on his heels. "Well, you know I'm all for loving whomever you want, but...is this really a good idea?"

"You fell for Misty."

"Zico, that's not even..."

"I want a kitty, too, Kwonnie!" Zico tipped backwards, arms and legs sprawling out over the mattress. "No one ever likes me best, and I want someone to like me best. I want Phee to like me best!" 

Yukwon pinched the bridge of his nose. Min had rounded up the fledglings. GD had re-emerged to entertain his guests. Jaehyo was talking to Jay, but otherwise not causing trouble, so at least for the moment Zico was Yukwon's only problem. Still...

"I'm sure Phee likes you more than she lets on," Yukwon said. "And who knows what's going to change now that Mino's a vampire. Don't give up yet. Especially not before you sleep off whatever you're on right now."

"It's just soju," Zico mumbled. "God, Kwonnie, you know I'm not into that shit."

"You're drunker than I've ever seen you, so cut me a little slack for wondering." Yukwon stood. "Ready to go home?"

"Carry me," Zico whined, holding out his arms.

He looked so forlorn, Yukwon didn't have the heart to turn him down.

***

Dawn broke once the fledglings were safely ensconced in their beds in the compound's deepest, most light-deficient room. Zico was also asleep, which was unusual given that he didn't usually rest for more than a few hours at a time. Yukwon had also retreated, mad at the world and himself for the shit-show fiasco that Midnight in Paris had turned into. So it was Min who heard the knocking. And it was Min who made the startling discovery when he checked the security cameras that Tablo was standing outside the main gate holding a small, white cat.

"Tablo-hyung?" Min asked, switching the camera to a two-way feed.

Tablo looked more tired and worn than Min had ever seen him. "They found us," Tablo said. "Wrecked the house and took everything that wasn't nailed down. Can we come in?"

"Yeah," Min said, opening the lock. "C'mon. I'll go get Zico."


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Puns ahead. And some trope skewering. And new members to the ensemble cast!

Zico heard the knock on his bedroom door and burrowed further into bed. “Maybe if we don’t answer, they’ll go away,” he whispered to the grey tabby cat next to him. He was pleased when the cat snuggled him in agreement and curled into his neck. But the knock came again, and he decided pulling the covers over his head was the next best option.

“Zico. I know you’re in there,” Min called through the door. “And I know you probably don’t have pants on, but we have a situation.”

“Go away,” Zico whined.

Min sighed. He knew that the boss had had a rough night (he was filled with every little detail of his declaration of feelings for Phoenix from his partner in crime), but he needed Zico a lot less petulant a lot more quickly. “Zico…for real, you need to get up.”

“GO….AWAY!”

“Boss…”

“I swear to god if you don’t go away I will rip out your neck.” Zico flung open the door, sending a startled Min a full step back. “And when I’m done, I will rip out Yukwon’s. Maybe I’ll even switch back and forth, so you both will always be in agonizing pain!”

Min bit back his irritation. “Boss, Tablo and Misty are here,” he said. “Their place got ransacked, and they have nowhere to go.”

“Tablo and Misty?”

“Uh huh.”

“They’re here?”

“Yup.”

Silence.

“Fine,” Zico said. He closed the door.

Min pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “He’ll just be a minute,” he said to Tablo. And then he looked at the cat in Tablo’s arms. “I take it she’s going to be a cat the entire time?”

Tablo nodded. “She’s kind of traumatized, and doesn’t exactly want to be here.”

“Figured,” Min said with a nod, and then jumped to attention when Zico opened the door with BooBoo Snuggles, the grey tabby, under his arm. And-thankfully-pants.

“Boss,” he said. “Sorry to wake you, but they came to the door, and…”

He was cut off by a wave of Zico’s hand. “And you let them in. Because letting them into our secret fortress was the best thing to do,” he finished for him.

“Yeah it is. Because this is _your_ fault,” Tablo said, poking Zico in the chest. “We go to one of your swanky parties and come home to our place ransacked? This has vampire stench all over it.”

Zico looked down. “First of all,” he said, moving Tablo’s finger away, “We don’t smell. You’re thinking of zombies. Second, you have a small point, but if we were at the party and you were at the party, how exactly did my crew fuck up your house? And lastly…why not go to Phoenix's place?”

“Can’t get a hold of her,” Tablo said. “And it’s not like we didn’t try.”

Zico’s brow furrowed. He looked at Min. “Can you get a read on Phoenix? I want to make sure she’s safe. Then have Jaehyo call our security team and go with them to Tablo’s. Do a full sweep to see if we can find out who broke in.”

“Will do,” Min said.

Zico looked at Tablo and Misty. “You two come with me.”

He escorted them from his room, leading them towards the elevator, and taking it to the top level of the compound.

“Want a grilled cheese?” Zico asked as they walked into the state-of-the-art kitchen.

“Is food really important at a time like this?” Tablo asked.

“It is when bacon and two cheeses are involved. Don’t you just love the internet?”

“I see your point,” Tablo said, sitting down and letting Misty curl into his lap. “What the hell, I’ll have one.”

“Great. It’ll only take a second. But while we’re waiting, tell me what happened. And don’t leave out any details, even if you think it’s something small.”

“Right. Yeah. So we got in the limo that G-Dragon provide us, and as we were heading to drop off Phoenix, she got an alert on her phone. Some vampires were out of hand downtown or something? I don’t know, she just said she would check it out on her own.”

Zico nodded and motioned for him to carry on.

“So we dropped her off, and I told her to let me know what she finds and to be safe and call if she need help—all the usual dad crap I say without thinking. And like my petulant teenage daughter, she shrugged me off. That was the last I saw of her because obviously, we continued onto our place. I should have known it was going to be bad when I noticed the door was cracked open, but it was worse than that. Everything was trashed. Furniture destroyed, books snatched or vandalized. We went to check security tapes, but they were gone, machines destroyed. Even the spells were broken.”

“Hmmm,” Zico said. “I wonder if the spells being broken are because of the imbalances in the system. Do you have any idea where Phoenix went? Vampires acting up on the night of an induction makes me think they wanted Phee distracted, and that has me worried.”

“Worried?”

“Worried. Someone wanted Phoenix out of the picture, and someone wanted something from you. You don’t have something that belongs to us, do you?”

“Not that I know of. Records and historical data on everything that moves in both realms, yeah, but we know the rules. Also, not everything is about vampires, you know.”

Tablo was about to continue, but they were joined by a sleepy, fluffy Yukwon, who immediately ran over when he saw who Tablo had in his lap.

“Kitty!” He reached out to pet her, but was met with a swat and hiss. “Ouch! Hey!”

“Yeah, she’s not really in the mood,” Tablo said. “I think she needs some time and space, but unfortunately we have to be here.”

“What do you mean have to?” Yukwon asked.

“Their place got hit,” Zico said. “Real bad. Hungry?”

“Nnngh. Not yet.” Yukwon sat down. “I actually just came in to report that we can’t get a read on Phoenix. Everything’s all…scrambled.”

Zico poured some hot sauce on his cheeses and bacon before putting it on the grill. “That’s not good,” he said. “You, Min and Jaeyho go by her apartment on your way to Tablo’s. If she’s not there, one of you needs to wait for her until she gets home.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously! What I want is to know Phoenix is safe,” Zico said. “And…grilled cheese, but more for Phoenix to be safe!”

“…right,” Yukwon said. “Got it.”

Yukwon headed out of the kitchen and towards the hallway to the garage.  


“Is your head in the game?” Min asked as they met up at the elevator to head to the underground garage.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“You know that I can read your mind, Yukwon. And your mind says otherwise.”

Yukwon rubbed his forehead. “You know, it’s just been a long night. Between Zico and Phee and Kitty being mad at me. I’m just tired. I need a break. Don’t you need a break?”

They both walked out of the elevator and headed over to kiosk to grab the keys to their ride. “Usually when everything points to hell on earth, I tend to just buckle up for the ride. It’s not like this the first time, shit is going south,” Min returned.

“True. And we always survive. But for once I would like to be watching it burn instead of being lit on fire.”

Min just had to laugh as he got into the car and started the engine. “That’s never going to happen, Kwonnie and you know it.”

*****

Phoenix woke to a loud banging on her door.

“Coming,” she said, wrapping a robe around her body as she stumbled to the front door. She had to admit, the last 24 hours had been much more vampiric than she would have liked, so she was not happy when she looked through the peep hole. “Oh for fucks sake, what do you want? I’m tired, and I just slipped into bed.”

“What do you think we want? He’s worried,” Yukwon said. “Also, Tablo and Misty showed up at the compound about an hour ago. Their place got wrecked. We’re on our way over there now to collect evidence, but we were commanded to stop by here first.”

“Why haven’t you checked your phone?” Min added.

“Because it died on me while I was out,” Phoenix said, opening the door. “I figured if anything happened someone would…well, fuck. Nevermind.”

“Hi, Phoenix!” Jaehyo said.

“Hi, Jaehyo,” Phoenix sighed.

As the boys came in, Phoenix ducked in to her room to find some clothes to change into. Figuring dealing with the vampires, and the subsequent trip to Tablo’s was going to take a hot minute or more, she threw some extra clothes in her knapsack along with a few supplies (like a phone charger), and zipped it up. When she re-emerged, the boys were still milling around looking bored.

“Okay,” she said. “Take me to Tablo’s.”

“What? No,” Yukwon said. “That isn’t the plan. The plan was just to make sure you were safe!”

“Come on,” she said, patting Yukwon’s chest. “What’s the worst that could happen? You were supposed to make sure I was safe, you did. Now, let’s go.”

“But if we take you with us…”

“If you take me with you, you’ve got one more fighter if this turns into a bad situation.”

Min groaned. “I’m not making the phone call on this one.”

“That’s fine.” Phoenix snapped her fingers at Jaeyho. “You. Call Zico.”

Jaeyho hesitated, but ultimately dialed his phone, shifting his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. “Boss?” he said when the line connected. “Hey. Hi. We found her…Yeah….Um…well…she wants to go to Tablo’s.”

The sound that came from his phone was so loud, he had to pull it away from his ear. There was no need for the speaker option. Everyone could hear Zico clearly.

“I SAID BRING HER BACK HERE. WHAT PART OF THAT IMPLIES I WANT YOU TO BRING HER TO TABLO’S?”

Phoenix took the phone from Jaeyho. “I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

“That was my next question,” Zico said. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Home.”

“Ignoring us?”

“No. My phone died. I forgot to charge it.”

“Don’t ever do that again. I worried. I hate worrying. Now get over here.”

“Um, noooo. I’m going to Tablo’s. With the boys.”

“No…you’re coming here.”

“No,” Phoenix said, trying to stay calm. “I’m _going_ to Tablo’s. But I promise once we’re done, I’ll hurry right over.”  
“You know what? You’re a…” The line went dead. Which meant either Zico had been distracted, or he was done arguing and on his way. Either way, 

Phoenix wasn’t concerned.

She had work to do.

*******

Phee pulled open the back door of the car and slid in with her knapsack.  “So seriously, how are they doing?” she asked. “Misty and Tablo, I mean.”

Min thought Yukwon was going to give her the update, but he was being stubbornly quiet. “I think there just overwhelmed at the moment," he said in his brother’s place.  “I mean, they aren’t hurt or anything but…you know. Someone destroyed their place. I’m sure we will get more answers when we get there. Do you think it’s a good idea to head straight there?”

“Yes,” Phoenix said.  “Firstly, I I know what the place is supposed to look like. And I know Zico. He’s going to send some guys to check out the situation, and they’ll mess everything up and trample over evidence.  I lived there while I was training so if something is out of sorts, I’m going to find it easier if it looks the way it’s supposed to look. That’s my hope anyways.”

“I see your point,” Jaehyo said. “But what’s the second reason?”

“Misty and Tablo probably ran out so fast that they don’t have any of their personal items.  You know, like clothes and toiletries. I’m sure you guys can provide everything but sometimes you just want your own toothbrush.”

“Oh, so you do care,” Yukwon, mumbled under his breath.  

Min had to close his eyes when the words escaped his lips.  He prayed that maybe Phee didn’t hear anything, but that wasn’t the case.

“What was that?”

“Oh, you heard me.  How in the world do you not have your phone charged?  You go out in the middle of the night hunting vampires and you don’t make sure people can reach you?”

Phee had to blink her eyes a couple of times because she was so taken back by his outburst. “Hold up—it not as if I was just sitting at home, doing my nails.  I was out with you guys watching everyone dine on each other and drink cheap wine, so I’m sorry if a battery charger wouldn’t fit in my evening handbag.”

“You don’t have a backup battery at home? You don’t plan for emergencies?  I mean it’s not as if what you do is the safest thing in the world.  It’s not like you’re a schoolteacher. You hunt _creatures_.  How do you expect people reach you? Or better yet, how do you ask for help? Or are you just that good?  Just a lone ranger who doesn’t need anyone.”

“Guys…” Min drove faster, trying to get them to Tablo’s.  He figured getting them out of the car would calm them down. “This isn’t the time…”

“No, Min.  He’s got something to say, let him say it,” Phoenix said. “I would love to know where all this haterade is coming from. I mean it couldn’t possible that his shape-shifting crush doesn’t like the fact that he feeds on people and gets off on it, could it?”

Jaehyo bit his lower lip hard so he didn’t laugh to express how uncomfortable this situation was.

“No, I just think your head is not in the game at all,” Yukwon shot back.  “I think that the only person you think about is yourself.  I’m shocked you mentioned clothes or even asked if Misty and Tablo are okay. _And_ I’m surprised you managed to detach yourself from Mino’s face long enough to even know the wine was cheap!”

“Okay, no.” Min slammed on the brakes, stopping the car.  “Bridge too far, Kwonnie. This is _not_ personal.” 

“Right?” Phoenix chimed in. “It was an accident, plain and simple. You’re acting like we lost the war…”

Fed up, Min focused his energy, using his powers to jab a shock of pain into both Phee and Yukwon’s heads. “Both of you. Shut. Up.”

Doubled over in pain, Phee struggled to find her voice. “What the hell, Min? _He_ started this!”

“Not the point," Min said looking in the rearview mirror to make sure she knew he meant business.  “Also, ‘Kwon is right. Where’s your head at Phee?  Running off in the middle of the night?  Phone not charged like you’re not going to run into trouble?”

"It was an _accident_.  It won't happen again.  Seriously.  Also, how would I know Tablo’s place was vulnerable to attack? He’s got every security measure on earth and then some.  Honestly, I don’t know how this even happened.”

“Come on. You know it was only a matter of time,” Yukwon said through gritted teeth. “ We're with the goods guys on this one. That was bound to piss somebody off sooner or later.”

“Right,” Min agreed. “Zico will never admit that you guys have all been a big help, but you have. And we, in turn, have been as transparent as we can with you regarding what we know. So be transparent back. And for all our sakes, focus. Please.”

“I can’t focus when you’re giving me a migraine,” Phoenix grunted.

“Seriously, bro. Turn off the jackhammers so we can call a truce,” Yukwon agreed.

Min sighed but did as he was asked. 

The ride was quiet the rest of the way to Tablo’s.  

When they arrived, the place was unrecognizable. Phoenix couldn't help but shake her head as she crossed the threshold.

“Man,” she whispered, looking at the destruction. All the memories of being there started to rush through her mind, and it was hard for her to keep her emotions in check. This was the place where she learned about who she was. Where Tablo told her she’d be leaving all her friends and family behind to become a gatekeeper for the world. Her parents were so happy when they found out she was accepted into the program, even though she didn’t apply. 

It was here that her entire life had changed. 

Jaeyho put his hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. “Phee? I’m sure we don’t have much time…”

“Right. Um, I’m just going to take a few pictures. One of you go to Tablo’s and Misty’s room and grab a bag. Tablo’s room double doors on the second floor, and Misty’s room….”

“I know where to go,” Yukwon said.

“Of course you do.” She watched them make their way to the second floor and she got out her phone and started to take a bunch of pictures.

Footsteps came up the hall.

“Is someone there?” a voice called.

Phoenix paused.  "It's me, Phee," she said.  “Who’re you?” 

"Just your friendly neighborhood scientists.” P.O. came in, grinning away, Taeil right behind him. “Wow, they really did a number on this place, huh?”

“Right? It's hard to believe, but they did. I never imagine in all my years that this place could be like this.” She looked behind them at the swarm of Zico Corp men swarming in through what remained of the front door.  "Part of me thinks that Zico might actually get a kick out of this.”

Taelil took his glasses off to give them a quick clean with his pocket square. "I think you be surprised how much respect Zico has for you and the other Balancers.  I know it's hard to imagine, but he does understand your role in all of this." He slipped his glasses backed on.  "I honestly wouldn't work for him if I thought he was an asshole. I mean, he is but you know, he’s a respectable asshole.”

"You guys are getting overtime then?”

P.O grinned a goofy grin. "Oh I hope so. I got a new car I want to purchase, and overtime means I can get all the bells and whistles!”  

Phoenix couldn’t help but laugh.

She finished photographing the main area, and then moved toward the research library. There men in the corridor, bagging stuff up and labeling it. The Lab Bros were going to be working more than just overtime in the next couple of weeks getting the wreckage scanned and tested. 

She reached the research library to find it hadn’t fared any better than the other parts of the house. Walking along the floor-to-ceiling sea of shelves, she tried to see if she could figure out what books were left, but unsurprisingly, she couldn’t. 

“I want you to take pictures of every shelf and every torn book cover. I want this room to be highly documented,” she told one of the nearby staff grunts. The man nodded, and took out his camera. Phoenix went over to the study desk, a sturdy old wooden piece that was now overturned and practically broken in half. It looked as though one of the visitors was privy to the fact that Tablo did, contrary to the shelves of dusty volumes surrounding them, believe in 21st century technology. All but one of the legs of the desk were intact and, fortunately for her, that was a good thing. She took out her pocket knife and jimmied opened a tiny panel hidden in the joint. A thumb drive tumbled out.

“Tada,” she murmured. “Thank you, Tablo, for that never-ending scanning project that made me want to gouge out my own eyes.” She pocketed the drive along with a picture of Tablo and some of his students before leaving the room. The picture wasn’t evidence per se, but even Phoenix had her sentimental side.

The next placed she checked was the armory room. Thinking that if whoever broke in knew, at least, that there was a digital archive, then they probably hacked into Tablo’s security system and stole their stash of weapons. She was definitely right that they got in the vault, but almost nothing inside was touched. Unsettling. Who took the time to get access to advanced weaponry and then didn’t take anything?

Phoenix sighed. At least that meant more for team Zico?

Finding a bag in the corner, she started to load it. She heard someone call her name as she was unlocking the crossbow, and she yelled back, “In here. I’m in the armory!”

Min appeared, the rest of the boys behind him, a duffle bag in his hand. “We got some things. I told the guys to send more over when they finish documenting, but we got the basics.”

“Good,” Phoenix said, hoisting the crossbow onto her shoulder. “I’m just gonna grab some more sharp pointy things, and then we’re out of here…” She stopped, noticing something odd in the corner next to Tablo’s collection of platinum spears. The boys followed her gaze, and Min’s brow furrowed.

“Is that what I think it is?” he asked.

“If you’re thinking it’s a feather, then yes.” Phoenix retrieved it from the floor. “Interesting.”

“Interesting?” Jaehyo covered his nose as he sneezed. “How is some dusty, random feather interesting?”

“Because it irritates you.” Phoenix brought the feather closer. “Because it makes you feel the need to sneeze, break out into hives...dare I say, cause a rash?”

“What are you doing,” Yukwon hissed, backing away. “Whatever it is, stop it!”

“I’m not doing anything. You’re having a reaction.”

“To dust? Who doesn’t?”

“No, Yukwon. Not to the dust. To the feather.” Phoenix turned it over in her hands. “And what kind of being leaves behind vampire-irritating feathers, boys?”

All three of the boys' eyes turned red. “Angels,” Min growled. “ _Damn_.”

“Damn indeed.” Phoenix pocketed the feather. “Change of plans, we have to make a stop.”

Min groaned. “We have to get you back to the compound. Do you _want_ Zico to rage-kill us?”

“Zico won’t kill you if I’m right. Also, it’ll take ten minutes. Fifteen tops. He won’t even know we took a detour.”

“Have you met Zico?” Jaehyo quipped. “He is a walking GPS. If I didn’t know better, I swear he had chips installed in our butts.”

“I did not need that mental image,” Yukwon muttered. “You sure it will be quick, Phee?”

“Like a bunny,” Phoenix promised. “Like a cute, fluffy, hoppity bunny.”

One hour later, her bodyguards were barely keeping up with her as they combed the city. Between the day spas, churches and yoga studios, their eyes were bloodshot, their noses red and Yukwon was starting to break out in hives.

“This will be the last place,” Phee said as they approached a bakery. “If I don’t find what I’m looking for, we can go straight back to the compound, I promise.”

Yukwon shook his head as he sneezed. “That’s what you said three stops ago,” he groused. “You know, at the organic grocery store where Jaehyo touched that smudge stick and almost lost a finger?”

“I didn’t know sage would cause much of a reaction,” Pheonix said sheepishly. “Or any of this for that matter.”

“What part of ‘we’re undead and therefore evil’ do you not understand?” Min asked. “There is dark and there is light, and we don’t like each other.”

“But technically you need each other…”

“That doesn’t mean we need to interact,” Yukwon said. “Or that we want to.”

“Okay, okay. Then this is really the last stop. Seriously. After this, we go home.”

Jaeyho eyes grew big. “For Heaven’s Cakes?” he questioned.

“Oh please, no,” Min said. “You are not dragging us into somewhere _that_ pink with _that_ bad of a name.”

“Last stop,” Phoenix promised once more. “And I’m buying.”

They passed under the bright fuchsia awning. The door jingled pleasantly as it opened, and they were greeted by a huge glass case filled with elaborately-decorated cupcakes.

“Hello,” called an athletic girl with short hair as she came from the back. “Welcome to where we bake For Heaven’s Cakes!”

Phoenix took one look at her outfit and burst out laughing. “Oh my God. What are you…is that a tutu?”

The girl’s face fell as she realized who her customers were. “Laugh it up Phoenix. So I can do the same the day you have to be in apron with ruffles.”

“I’m taking a picture. This is hysterical. By the way, did you grow your hair out? Or is that all bow?”

“Shut up. I look cute. Which is what I get paid to do.”

The three vampires looked back and forth between the two women, wondering what was going on.

“Oh, sorry. Boys, this is Amber,” Phoenix said. “Amber is an old friend. Amber, these are my bodyguards for the day. Don’t shake hands, Amber’s one of the good guys.”

The boys mumbled terse greetings.

Phoenix carried on. “You got a lunch break? I need to ask you some questions.”

“Uhhhh, I’m already in trouble with the powers that be, so I’m not sure that’s the best idea. Also, I have a feeling talking to you will keep me here for at least another six months. By the way, we are having a special on cupcakes. It’s Happy Hour, so buy two and the third one is free.”

“If I buy two dozen, will you talk to me?”

“Thanks, but no.”

“What if I get you VIP admission into JPX?”

“For how long?”

“A month…”

“Two or no deal.”

“Fine. We’ll do three.”

Phoenix offered her hand in a handshake. Amber took it, then took off her apron. She went to the double doors that led to the back and screamed she was on her fifteen minute break. “Let’s go for a walk and we can discuss. We can leave the boys here, right?”

“They should be alright. They’re cranky, so one should mess with them.”

The girls left the shop, heading down the street.

“I’ve been looking for you all afternoon, you know,” Phoenix said. “What did you do to wind up _here_? It must have been pretty serious.”

“I don’t want to talk about it. Just know that I’m stuck in cupcake jail for the next six months, and I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. Some things are worth it. Anyway, what do you need from me?”

Phoenix found a little nook they could stop in, and threw her weapons bag on the ground to open it.

Amber stepped back. “Jeez, Phee, you’re just _walking around_ with crossbows? I know this place is going to crap but seriously!”

“Tablo’s place got destroyed,” Phoenix said. “And among the destruction and mayhem, I found this.”

Phoenix took the feather out of her pocket.

Amber’s eyes widened. “What the…we can’t go in there! That’s neutral ground!”

“Exactly, but ever since those insane monster-things have started popping up, lines have gotten pretty blurred.”

Amber pursed her lips. “So, what? You want me to find out who was at Tablo’s and report back to you?”

“Yes ma’am, and don’t get caught. I don’t know what is going on here, but I’m not sure if anyone is really safe.”

“I hope you’re including yourself in that. Seeing as you’re hanging out with vampires.”

“Temporary alliance,” Phoenix said.

After walking some more, they turned a corner and headed back down the block. The arrived again at the shop to find the boys drinking hot chocolate and chowing down on a very pink, very sparkly cupcake.

“You started without me, that’s not fair,” Phoenix complained. “That’s gonna count against our dozen!”

Amber smirked as she threw on her apron and got out two pink box to fill with cupcakes. “I’ll make it a baker’s dozen,” she said. “But only because you’ve gotta try the salted caramel one. I like it a whole lot better than the princess birthday cake flavor.”

“Gimme two of those, then. And hurry it up, I got someone waiting for me at home.”

“Oh? Someone gotta man?”

“Hardly. But he’s been waiting to get his boys back. I do need to return them in one piece at least.”

“Fair enough. What else?”

Phoenix looked at the case and saw this beautiful golden cupcake with a bee on top. “What’s that one?”

“Oh that’s our honey maple bacon cupcake.”

“I’ll take two of those, too. The rest, surprise me.”

And that was when Yukwon started to choke.


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have readied the ships, friends, and it is time to sail. Rare pair off the starboard bow!
> 
> (translation: this chapter contains shippy-ness along with a the confirmation of a previously-implied side pairing that may or may not be added to the tags at some point. Maybe.)

BooBoo Snuggles, Misty decided, was the only entity that she could tolerate in this godawful place she suddenly had to call home. It helped that he was alive because, save Tablo, living things were in short supply at Zico Corp headquarters...but it also helped that he didn't talk. And that he didn't want anything from her. She was just a warm body to curl up against when it was nap time, and Misty was okay with that. She was also okay with not changing out of cat form for any reason any time soon, no matter how many dirty looks Zico shot her. After all, it wasn't _her_ fault he fell asleep waiting for the boys to come back with bacon-cheese residue on his fingers. Or that he smelled appealing. Or that he was ticklish in the crook of his elbow and smacked himself in the face when she came over to get a closer sniff. That was what he  
_got_ for being a grumpy jerk.

"Boss? Boss, we're back!" Misty, currently hiding under Tablo's bed, flicked an ear in the direction of Jaehyo's voice. There were three people with him, and he'd only left with Min and Yukwon, so they must have found Phee. And Phee had found...

" _Holy jesus, what did you do to ‘Kwon?_ "

Zico was on the other side of the house, but she could hear him like they were in the same room. Misty lifted her head. It was unusual for Zico to sound so hysterical, and she was _almost_ tempted to see what all the fuss was about. Almost. But appeasing her curiosity meant coming out from under the bed, and why do that when she could hear everything just fine where she was? 

"Angels," Yukwon muttered. “And yoga gurus, and herbalists, and holistic spiritual shamans, but mostly _fucking Angels_.”

"I told you to find Phee, not murder your brother." The snap in Zico's voice must have been directed at Jaehyo. There was no way he'd speak to Min like that when Min was probably feeling most of Yukwon's suffering already.

"They did find me," Phee's voice said. "And I'm sorry. I didn't know he was so sensitive. He was fine while we were at the bake shop, but I guess the frosting on the princess cupcake caused a reaction..."

"He ate _frosting?_ You let him eat Angel-made frosting?? Oh for fuck's sake, Phee!" 

Someone was running. And fast. They jetted past her hiding spot and down the hall to the main bathroom. 

"No, I'm fine, I just need an aspirin." Misty wasn't sure exactly who Min was talking to because whoever had asked him the question was drown out by the argument that was suddenly going on between Zico and Yukwon. But as he approached, she could smell something strange and sweet on him that made her wrinkle her nose.

 

"You can turn it off though, right? The link?" Jaehyo was opening something that sounded like a pill bottle. 

"I'm going to have to," Min said. "Otherwise..."

There was another loud yell, and a then a splash, and Misty could not hold back her curiosity any longer. She crept out from under the bed and padded to the door, peeking carefully around the corner. Jaehyo and Phoenix had their backs to her, and Min was looking down, rubbing his temples. 

None of them noticed as she slipped out and headed in the direction of the yelling.

She found quite a scene when she reached the bathroom. 

"Kwon, come on. You _know_ this is the fastest way to get the swelling down.” Zico was straddling the bathtub, hands clasped tight around Yukwon's wrists, empty bottles of Holy Water strewn everywhere. And Yukwon was down on his back, fully clothed and half submerged, his skin covered in angry, red welts. 

"And _you_ know it hurts, Zico. Let me up!!!" Yukwon wheezed. 

"Just a few more minutes. Hold on for just a few more minutes."

"No. Shit. Zico, fucking stop. It _hurts_. Let me u...!"

Misty leapt onto the counter just in time to see Zico shove Yukwon underwater and sit on his chest. Yukwon thrashed, and Misty felt a trill of fear run through her until logic kicked in and she realized Zico couldn't really hurt him because he was already dead. And when he did let him up, the redness had paled significantly, and Yukwon's breathing was a lot less labored.

He wasn't any less irritated, though.

"Better?" Zico asked.

“No.” Yukwon shook his wet hair out of his eyes. “I still I feel like I've been stung by a thousand bees. And you're heavier than you look.”

"What possessed you to eat something that had passed through the hands of an Angel?" Zico asked, shifting so he was sitting on Yukwon’s thighs. "You _know_ better. I know you do!”

"Zico, please don't lecture me right now. It was stupid, and I was stupid. Can we just leave it at that?"

"But I don't understand..."

"Zico, the bottom line is that the world has gone crazy." Min entered the bathroom, a bag of ice cupped to the back of his neck. "Crazy enough that we _all_ ate at the bakery and didn't think twice. Kwonnie's reaction just happened to be the worst."

Zico sighed. "Y'know, I once thought it would be cool to live in a world without so many damn rules, but honestly, it’s not. It’s fucking annoying.”

“It is pretty shitty." Yukwon pushed himself to a more comfortable sitting position. "And I don't think it’s going to get any better until…"

He trailed off as he spotted Misty. Since it was too late to run, Misty simply flicked her tail and pretended not to notice the way his smile lit the room. But of course she did, and of course Yukwon’s notice of _her_ caught everyone else’s attention.

"Well, apparently she doesn’t hate you," Zico said. “Yet anyway. She came to make sure I wasn't killing you." 

"I'm flattered." Yukwon continued to smile despite Misty turning to look in the opposite direction. "And I'm okay, Kitty. No need to worry."

"She doesn't look worried,” Min noted. “She looks put out.”

"How can you tell?" Zico asked. 

"The ears. The tail twitch. Have neither of you paid attention to the zillions of cats Kwonnie has brought into this house over the years?"

"Well yeah, but that's Misty. She's not a _real_ cat." 

Misty’s attention whipped back, her glare enough to make Min flinch and Yukwon hide a giggle behind the back of his hand. The bathroom filled with a tense silence, and Zico looked back and forth between all of them for several long minutes, before throwing up his hands.

“What?” he demanded. “She’s not a real cat! Why are you all acting like I just said something blasphemous?” 

“I think we’re just amazed,” Min said. “That, despite being a vampire, you have no idea how the supernatural works.”

 

“What is there to know? Her true form is human!”

“But she’s not human right now,” Yukwon pointed out. 

"Because she is stubbornly refusing to be! Although..." Zico’s eyes narrowed. “Although didn’t you manage to make her turn involuntarily that one time?”

Misty’s ear’s flattened. She fixed her gaze on Yukwon, half angry, half pleading, and was relieved to see that Yukwon wasn’t any more interested in replicating their unfortunate first meeting than she was.

"That was an accident," Yukwon said. "With a very unexpected result. It's better we let her come out of it on her own."

"But we could hurry it up..."

"No, Zico." Yukwon stood up from the bathtub, skin almost completely back to normal. "We're going to let her come out of it on her own."

Zico rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said. “You play the hero and protect your precious kitty. But don’t expect her to fall for you just because you came galloping in on the proverbial white horse.”

“I can take no for an answer," Yukwon said. “I don’t need to be get my ass kicked in public to know when I’ve overstepped a woman’s boundaries." 

"Oh wow," Zico said. "Low blow, Kwonnie. Seriously."

"Don't meddle with my affairs and I won't meddle with yours."

"Don't eat princess glitter cupcakes and I won't have to!”

"Oh really? How quickly you forget who carried you home last night!”

"How quickly _you_ forget who is allowing you to live a normal life!"

“Okay, that's enough." Min stepped between them. "Yukwon, you get back in the tub and finish healing. Zico, you come with me. We found Phee for you, so you're going to go talk to her."

"And the cat?" Zico asked.

“Let her be. She can take care of herself."

Min pushed Zico toward the door. Zico surprisingly let him, allowing Min to bully him into the hall with little to no protest. That left Misty and Yukwon alone, the former still on the counter, the latter still soaking wet.

"I can’t ride,” Yukwon said at length. “I mean, I can but I wouldn’t go through all the trouble of tracking down a horse just to make an entrance. Walking is so much easier.”

Misty flicked her tail. 

“Okay, lame humor,” Yukwon admitted. “Comedy was never my strong suit.”

Misty blinked.

“Right,” Yukwon said. “I need to stop talking. Um…see you around?”

Misty tilted her head.

“I would prefer to get back in there without all these clothes on,” he said. “And I’d like to shut the door.” 

Misty held his gaze and curled her tail around her feet.

“Oh, c’mon. That’s not fair." There was a hint of humor now in his tone. “Cats hate closed doors. And I _know_ you’re going to start begging to be let out as soon as I’m in my underwear.”

Misty made a quiet, grunting noise. And she fully expected him to stop there and wait for her to leave, but Yukwon went right ahead and stripped off both his hoodie and his undershirt.

Misty gave a tiny peep.

"What? I told you I wasn't getting back in there fully dressed." He sauntered over, reaching out to scratch her ears. "You can still go. But you better decide.”

Misty grunted again, but before she could jump down, Yukwon caught her by the scruff, pulling her into his chest.

“Ah, too late,” he cooed. “You should have gone when I told you to the first time. Now you’re coming in with me!”

Misty squirmed. As a rule, she wasn’t adverse to water, even in cat form, but everything about this was a bad idea. From the cuddling, to the nuzzling, to the affectionate little noises he was making, Misty knew this was going to end badly. But alas, it was too late.

With a tiny noise of distress, Misty resumed her human form.

"Ohgodohgodohgod no no no no noooooooo!" she moaned, and Yukwon looked extremely startled when he realized his arms were full of naked girl instead of soft, fluffy cat.

"Oh..." he began.

Misty vigorously shook her head. “Don’t talk, just get me a towel. And close your eyes. Or something. Please?"

"I can't see my way to the linen closet if I close my eyes…”

"Then look...somewhere else! Be fascinated by the ceiling!” Why did this keep happening around him? Was she cursed? 

"All right, all right. Calm down." Yukwon averted his eyes as he carried her over to the linen closet. "I'll open the door, you grab, okay?"

“Yes…”

He did as promised. And Misty could not pull the entire stack of towels down on top herself fast enough as he set her on her feet and turned his back.

When she was sufficiently covered, she peeked over her shoulder, cheeks deep red. Yukwon was back in the tub, still looking everywhere but in her direction until Misty cleared her throat.

“Oh,” he said. “Um…hi.”

“Hi.”

They stared at each other awkwardly.

“So uh…if you want to get dressed, I grabbed some stuff for you when we took Phee over to your place.” 

"You...wait, what?”

"I grabbed you some clothes. It was Phee’s idea, but she put me in charge of execution. I got your toothbrush and stuff, too.”

“I...oh," Misty said. “Um. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I hope it helps.” There was another awkward pause, and the he added, “Are you mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Jaehyo said watching us feed last night upset you."

Misty bit her lip. “It was just creepy,” she said. “And that on top of everything else was just…too much. And that guy. Your superior. You know he's a..."

"Shifter. Yes. I know," Yukwon said. "And I know that's what you were trying to tell Phoenix during the ceremony, but that is a huge, huge secret that has to be kept. Not even Zico knows. The only reason I do is because he’s sleeping with Min."

Misty blinked. “Okay, I don't know what to ask first. How is it possible to have a vampire shifter, or why Min?"

"He's not a shifter in the way that you are. He can only take one form. And what's wrong with Min? We're twins you know!"

"No, I know. I'm just saying that it’s not a couple I would have ever paired up in a million years. I mean Min's so...and he's so..." Lacking words, Misty gestured with the hand that wasn't holding up her towel.

Yukwon snickered. "Even vampires can't help who they fall in love with. I know we're undead and all, but we can feel. Our bodies die, our emotions don’t.” 

He looked at her pointedly and Misty felt her face heat up again. "I should...put some clothes on," she said, desperate to change the subject. “And _you_ should finish soaking. Because the kind of reaction you just had is nothing to play around with!”

“You sound concerned.” Yukwon folded his arms on the lip of the tub. “Were you worried about me, Kitty?”

“I…no! Maybe. Regardless, I don’t like seeing people hurt. And it’s a little scary knowing something _else_ out there can make things worse than they already are.”

“Angels and vampires have never been on the same side,” Yukwon said. “They aren’t around to make things worse so much as be our polar opposite.”

“And make you sick?”

“Well, no. Most vampires just get irritated by them in a sort of annoying-rash fashion. I’m just…special, I guess.”

“Of course. I would choose to care about the _one_ vampire who has a deadly reaction to…” 

Misty clapped her hand over her mouth. But it was too late. She’d already spoken aloud.

“You should go get dressed.” Yukwon’s voice had taken on an unmistakably affectionate tone, and he was looking at her with a very knowing smile. “But just so you know, I was thinking about checking out some episodes of a new drama later. If you’re interested, come watch with me. It might take your mind of things.”

“I’ll think about it,” Misty said, and she darted from the room before she could dig herself any deeper into the proverbial hole. 

*****

Back in the kitchen, Zico was making the most ridiculous sandwich Phoenix had ever seen.

"Please tell me you did not just put pickles and fried egg on top of that giant slab of salami."

"I'm stressed," Zico said. "I get strange food cravings when I'm stressed. Now what the hell were you doing talking to Angels?"

"I found a feather," Phoenix said. "In Tablo's house. So I went to find Amber."

"Amber."

"Yes."

"So Amber gave Yukwon the cupcake?"

"Yes."

Zico slapped some mayo on his sandwich. "And here I thought she was one of the decent ones."

"Of course she's decent, she's an Angel."

"No, I mean she was decent _for_ an Angel. Like, not afraid to get her hands dirty. Willing to linger in the moral grey area. Not a stickler for _rules_.” 

"Are you trying to say she deliberately tried to poison Yukwon?"

"I'm saying I would have though she, of all people, would have know better than to give a vampire a princess cupcake." 

"He wanted it!"

"Of course he did! Angel food smells delicious. But so do a lot of things. That doesn't mean you should put them in your mouth."

"Please don't put that sandwich in your mouth, then, because it smells disgusting." 

Phoenix and Zico both turned around as a sleepy, shirtless Mino shuffled into the kitchen. He looked pale, but he was also dead, so Phoenix wasn't too worried about that. However she didn't remember the line of his shoulders being so broad, or his chest being so defined. Or his arms being so...arm-y. 

"Hey," Zico said. "No nudity in my kitchen."

"I'm not naked, I'm wearing sweatpants."

"I don't care, go put a shirt on."

"I don't feel like it." Mino opened the fridge. "What happened to Yukwon?"

"He had an allergic reaction to an Angel-made cupcake," Phoenix said.

"Angel?" Mino closed the fridge, jar of kimchi in hand. "Like, an angel-Angel?"

"Yeah," Zico said. "Lawful good, sickeningly sweet personalities, big white wings? Angel."

"Are they bad for us?" Mino asked.

"Vampires tend to have reactions to them," Phoenix said. "To varying degrees, but Yukwon is apparently highly allergic."

"Which he knows," Zico said. "But something scrambled his judgement. And for once, it wasn't Min messing with his head." 

"Maybe it's another side effect of the chaos," Phoenix offered. 

"It's possible..." 

"God, Mino. Get a bowl." Interrupting the conversation was Taehyun, also sleepy and also shirtless. He frowned hard at Mino as Mino helped himself to kimchi right out of the jar with a pair of chopsticks. ”Someone else might want to eat some of that, you know. That's so gross." 

"Um, Nammie? We're dead. It's a little pointless to become a germaphobe now."

"It has nothing to do with germs and everything to do with bad manners." Taehyun snatched the jar out of Mino's hand. "Get a _bowl_ , Song Minho." 

"Are you sure he's Yukwon's fledgling and not yours?" Phoenix asked, looking at Zico.

"What are you trying to say?" Zico returned. "Anyway, to answer your first question, yes. It's possible it's another side effect of the chaos. Though honestly, I don't even know any more. I feel like everything is just wrong, and it gets more wrong the more we try to find an explanation." 

"That's not the chaos, that's just everyday life with you." Still damp from the bath (but fully clothed), Yukwon joined the kitchen party. "I'm fine, by the way. Thanks for checking back in."

"You had the cat. She wasn't going to let you drown," Zico said.

"And you wonder why I like her so much," Yukwon sniped back. 

Zico raised an eyebrow, but let the sass stand, something that surprised Mino and Phoenix. They exchanged a look. 

"I'm glad you're okay, Yukwon," Mino said, jumping in in an attempt to smooth any ruffled feathers. "But I'm sorry I slept through everything. I didn't even hear you guys come in."

"You've been a vampire for less than 48 hours. Sleeping is what you should be doing," Yukwon said.

"Yeah, but..."

"Seriously, Mino. Don't worry about it."

Yukwon walked out of the room. The remaining four stared after him for a long time before Mino broke the silence.

"Jesus, man. What did you do?"

"I don't know," Zico said. "I saved his ass. Unless he’s still be pissed about last night…”

 

“On the subject of last night, you know you were one hell of a mess, right?” Phoenix asked. "You acted like a dick, and ruined my shoes."

"And her dress," Mino chimed in.

"And my dress," Phoenix agreed.

Zico broke off a piece of his sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. "You know, I don't actually remember much," he said. "I remember finding 'Kwon, and him carrying me home, but not…being messy.”

“You were,” Mino said. “Figuratively and literally. You threw up right before you passed out. Maybe you blacked out, too?” 

"Maybe," Zico agreed, but he didn't look convinced.

In the ensuing silence, Taehyun helped himself to some Mino’s kimchi.

****

Misty made it back to her room without encountering anyone, which was the first stroke of good luck she'd managed to have since de-catting in Yukwon's arms. And she was startled to find two bags of her belongings sitting on the bed, alongside her favorite hoodie, a pair of track pants and...lacy, pink boyshorts. Misty felt her face heat up. Of course, it wasn't anything terrible. It was actually surprisingly thoughtful that he remembered underwear. She wondered if he'd remembered bras as well, but then she decided she didn't want to think about Yukwon going through her intimates drawer and, instead, changed quickly, foregoing anything more than a camisole since she wasn't leaving the house. And she was about to leave to go say hello to Phoenix when she spotted something on the pillow.

Walking over, she picked it up. It was the journal she kept by her bed where she jotted down things she needed to remember, especially after she'd shifted when things could fade quickly. Most of it was nothing more than random, broken half-thoughts, but there were some doodles, too, and a few angry rants. Hopefully Yukwon hadn't seen the one where she called him 'the stupidly attractive freak that roams around with Zico.' In her defense, it was from before she knew his name, but it was still a private thought. Especially the attractive part.

Setting the book back down, she zipped up her hoodie and left the room. She really should say hi to Phee. And maybe beg her to stay for a little while so she didn't have to feel so alone.

She was totally not prepared, though, for the number of half-naked men she found in the kitchen. 

In addition to Taehyun and Mino, Seunghoon and Jinwoo had stumbled in, the former in pjs, the latter in only a pair of boxers and caring less about it. Misty cleared her throat to announce her presence, but the fledglings only looked at her and went back to eating, unphased by the addition of a female presence. Misty wondered if lack of modesty was a universal vampire trait since they seemed to be some of the most clothing-adverse people she'd ever encountered.

"Hey," Phoenix greeted her. "You're back."

"For the moment," Misty said. "Did they tell you what happened?"

"Yeah, the boys filled me in, and I went by to see the damage myself before coming over here. I'm really sorry, Misty. I wish I knew what they were looking for."

"It's going to take days to get everything sorted and figure that out," Zico said. "And we'll need Tablo's help for sure."

"If you give me a little bit, I might be able to help, too," Misty said. "But right this second, I don't want to go back there."

"Did you see anyone?" Phoenix asked. "Or smell anything?"

Misty shook her head. "Nobody, and nothing. Which was weird. Even the normal household smells were gone. It was just...it was like this weird empty, sensory void."

"That's really beautiful." Mino looked up. "Those words, I mean."

"Like lyrics," Taehyun said. "Can we use that?"

Misty shrugged. "Sure, if you want. Though I don't know when you two think you're going back to work." 

"We'll figure out something." Jinwoo looked at her and batted his eyelashes. "I'm Jinwoo, by the way. I know I saw you last night, but I never got to ask you your name."

"Her name is Misty," Zico said. "And don't get any ideas, pretty boy. Kitty is spoken for."

“ _Don't_ call me...oh forget it." At this point, it wasn't even worth the argument. "Is there anything to eat that I don’t have to cook? I’m kinda hungry.”

“Yeah. There’s leftover ramen.” Mino stood up and went to get Misty a bowl. "You want spicy? Or leave it mild?"

"Mild. I still feel a little woozy from coming out of cat form.”

“Done.” 

"Is shifting hard?" Jinwoo asked.

"It can be," Misty said. "It's better when I consciously decided to do it. Less residual weirdness than when things sort of go on instinct.”

Zico lifted a brow, but Misty ignored him in favor of the bowl Mino set down in front of her. 

"Here you go,” he said. ”I put a little soy sauce on it, but no spices. And, for what it’s worth, I think it's really cool that you can change your form at will. How did you learn?"

"I've been able to do it my whole life. It's a family trait. All my sisters are shifters, too.”

"Wait, you have sisters?" Zico demanded. "There's _more_ of you?"

"At least three," Misty said. “That I remember. There are probably some others that I don't know about, but three for certain. They’re all older.”

Zico took an angry bite of gross sandwich. 

Phoenix didn't even try to hide her smile.


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a very long, very unexpected hiatus, A&A are back. AND we're posting two chapters to make up for the lack of content for almost two months. *wild applause ensues* As always, watch out for language, some blood, tropes (because we can), and even a touch of fluff. Feedback is love, but regardless, enjoy!

“Well, as much as I love the snarky skinflick currently happening in this kitchen, it is time for me to head home,” Phoenix said, standing up from the table. 

Zico wiped his mouth before he began his protest. “You aren’t going anywhere. You’re staying here where it’s safe.”

Phoenix had to laugh. “Okay, now you’re just being extra. I can take care of myself, and we all know it.” She turned to Misty. “Misty, I’ll come by tomorrow and we can start some training. It’s going to have to be here since…well, this the only place with a gym at the moment. If you need some workout gear, just let me know and I’ll bring it with me.”

Misty, slightly unwilling to be left alone now that she’d resumed her human form, put down her chopsticks. “Um, I’m good on clothes, but maybe Zico has a point, Phee. This place _is_ built like a fortress.”

“It is,” Mino agreed. “And if you stay, You can always share my room with me.” 

He nudged her with his elbow.

Taehyun took one look at Zico’s face and cursed quietly under his breath. 

“Your bedroom isn’t meant for humans,” Zico said firmly. “It’s a dungeon. Phee needs windows, lights, the comforts of a king size bed and Egyptian cotton sheets, not a coffin. Also, you’re a fledgling. You’ve been a vampire for less than 48 hours, which means you get _no say_ in the decisions that are made regarding this compound.”

Mino puffed up his chest. “A fledgling? I’m not an ordinary fledgling, I’m _your_ fledgling! And part of the line of succession!”

“Then know your place,” Zico snapped. “Now. Phee…”

“You mean take orders from someone who doesn’t even have the manners not to throw up on a lady in public?”

The other fledglings and Misty gasped. 

“Oh, you’re such a man because you can take a cheap shot,” Zico sneered. “Wow. So badass. That reminds me, how’s your friend doing? Weren’t there five of you? Someone is missing…”

“Stop it!” Phoenix said, stepping in between them. “I appreciate that you care enough to fight over me, but I think you two need to go to your respective corners and cool off. I’m not a prize!”

Zico realized that he was definitely riled up from their tête-à-tête and wonder was if this was how G-Dragon felt when he was egging him on. Was this payback for all the times he had been a smartass just to prove he was worthy? If so, this was definitely going to be a long life.

“I’m sorry, Phee. I didn’t mean to imply that, or that you can’t take care of yourself. I just don’t want you to wind up in a shitty situation because we didn’t play this smart. If you won’t stay, then at least take the car to the bus station. Make me feel better.” 

“Actually, I’m going to walk,” Phoenix said. “Like I normally would. And then I’m going to do all the other the normal things that I would do to get me across town, and you want to know why? ‘Cause if people find out that I need the extra protection, then people will think I’m scared. People and creatures will take advantage of that and I can’t have that. I know that we took a hit in the last couple of days, but that doesn’t mean we start running around with our tails between our legs. So on that note, I say goodnight. Talk to you tomorrow.” 

Phoenix left. Zico plopped down at the kitchen table and took a few minutes to sulk after her departure. Then, his eyes got wide. “I have an idea,” he said suddenly. “Mino, come with me. We’re going out.” 

“Why?” Mino asked, petulant.

“Because regardless of this bullshit, I do need to start teaching you the ropes. Which reminds me, everyone else needs to start learning, too. So go put some clothes on and find your mentors!”

The fledglings got up, grumbling. Zico followed them out to make sure they didn’t make any detours while Mino stayed behind to mope a little more. 

“Hey.” 

Mino looked over his shoulder. Yukwon stood in the doorway.

“Hey yourself,” Mino mumbled. “Your charge went that way.”

“I know. I’ll catch up with him in a minute. I just wanted to tell you…if you’re feeling out of sorts right now, it’s normal. You can’t help it. You’re dealing with what we call ‘the pull.’”

“The pull?”

“Yeah.” Yukwon shuffled over and sat down. “When you turn into a vampire, a connection forms between the sire and his charge. You might get a trait of theirs, or share similar feelings. Similar likes or dislikes.”

“Why?” Mino asked. “Why is that a thing? How does that even work?”

Yukwon shrugged. “Beats me, but it does. But if you’re aware of it, you can at least keep yourself from turning into Zico Junior.” 

“Did this happen to you when you turned?”

“Erm…not exactly.”

“Why not?”

“Well…Min and I are…different.”

“Because you’re twins?”

“That’s probably part of it. We’re also older than Zico. By a lot.”

“Get out of here. I mean, I know that vampires don’t age after they turn, but you’re older and you follow him? I have to know _that_ story.”

“He rescued us. It was…hm. A couple hundred years ago? Give or take? Min and I were buried alive because we fell in love with two women who could see the future. They were witches.”

“Wait…so you’re…”

“Ancient? Not quite. I got a few years on me, I got a couple of miles on me, but I’m afraid I lived most of them underground. Buried alive. That, though, is a story for another time.”

Mino groaned. “Come on. You can give me the Cliff Notes version, can’t you?”

“Okay…well…Briefly? The leader of our tribe at the time thought that loving witches meant we were practicing witchcraft. We weren’t, but he buried us alive anyway, and killed the witches. Before they died though, they cast a spell. We were given the gift of mind-reading to provide us comfort, and the gift of immortality, which kind of went haywire since we were buried the way fledgling vampires are before they return. After that, it was a lot of laying around, waiting for someone to find us. Eventually, someone did, but…well…we’ll just fast forward to Zico. He was the first one to do his research and figure out what we were, and when he brought us before the Superior, JoKwon said he could keep us. So here we are.”

“Wait a minute. Who’s JoKwon?”

“Technically, I guess he would be your great-great grandfather. But it doesn’t matter because GD killed him. Anyway, I gotta go.” He patted Mino on the shoulder. “Later, bro.”

“What? Hey! You can’t just drop a bomb like that and leave me!”

“Yeah, I can!”

Mino gave Yukwon the finger as he vanished around the corner. 

Zico returned to the kitchen putting on his jacket. “Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Mino said slowly. “I guess. Let’s go.”

*~~*  
Phee’s phone buzzed. Since she’d barely made it two blocks from the compound, she decided ignoring was the best option. Nothing good would come of her answering. Especially if it was Zico.

The phone did a single buzz to signify that she had a voicemail. And then it began to buzz again in earnest, and she knew she had to give in. Adjusting her knapsack on her shoulder before diving into her back pocket, she was surprised to see Misty’s number. Hopefully nothing was wrong, but given it was Misty, Phoenix didn’t want to take that chance.

“Hello…?”

“You have to come back! I know what they were looking for,” Misty blurted out. 

“Now?” Phoenix asked. “I just left.”

“I know, but this is important! You know I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important!”

“I know but…”

“Do you have a light?” a teenager interrupted, tapping Phoenix on the shoulder.

Phee pulled her shoulder away. “No, and smoking is bad for you anyway. Misty, what were you saying? Some kid was….” 

The next sound out of her mouth was a yelp. Smoking Boy had just sucker punched her in the jaw. Her phone clattered to the ground. 

“Are you kidding me?” she growled. She glared at the interloper as she held her jaw. “You _really_ don’t want to pick a fight with me tonight, kid. I said I didn’t have a light, it’s not that deep. Go home.”

A puddle of spit landed on the ground by her foot. Phoenix turned to find her interloper had a friend. Not only that, both the boys were morphing, baby fangs extending as they transformed into pale, fledgling vampires.

Phoenix sighed. “You guys are barely 12,” she said, grabbing a stake from her coat pocket. “Aren’t they supposed to wait until you’re at least 18 to fuck up your lives?” Phoenix jumped back to avoid a swinging claw. “Yeah, okay, nevermind. Let’s just fight.”

“Phoenix….Phoenix?” Misty’s voice sounded distance and static-y through the phone. “Phee, what’s going on…”

Phoenix kicked the phone to the side and braced for an attack.

*~~*

Yukwon was on his way to pick up Taehyun when Misty caught up to him. He had two bottles of blood, one in each hand, and he was sipping from one through a straw when Misty approached.

“Um,” she said slowly.

“She’s already in trouble, isn’t she?” Yukwon said.

Misty nodded. 

“All right,” he said. “I know what to do. Is her phone on this time? That’s gonna make this ten times easier if it is.”

“Doing your psychic mind voodoo requires a phone?” Misty asked. 

Yukwon shrugged. “No, but we do live in the 21st century. Might as well take advantage of it.”

“You seem remarkably calm,” Misty noted.

Yukwon shrugged again. “I’ve decided I’m going to leave the getting-worked-up thing to Zico.”

He gestured for her to follow, changing directions and heading for the elevators. They took the car up two floors where it opened to reveal an empty hall, and a single, fire-proof door marked ‘Security.’

Misty’s mouth gapped open a little when Yukwon punched in his code and opened said door, revealing a room full of computers and monitors buzzing and blinging. “Is this legal?” she asked. 

“Umm...most of it. We don’t try to break any laws, but we do try to monitor perceived threats. As the gatekeepers of the underworld, sometimes you need to know how to track stuff, and CCTV in the city does a pretty good job of telling us what we need to know.”

They both turned their heads when Min came in, looking dapper in an all black suit. “Deja vu,” he said. “I feel like we just did this yesterday.”

“Because we did,” Yukwon said. “So let’s get…”

“Uh-uh. No,” Min interrupted. “I’m going out tonight, and no one or _thing_ is going to stop me.”

“You can go out after you help me run a trace on Phee’s phone. Unless you’re getting a clearer picture than I am. I can’t get a street sign, but there’s a dry cleaners and…a bookstore? This static is a doozy. I can’t wait to _eat_ whomever is putting this out into the universe.”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Min put on a headset and sat down at the keyboard. “Tracing the phone now and pulling up the map.”

The screen lit up with all sorts of weird symbols Misty couldn’t identify. Yukwon and Min scrutinized them carefully, and Min tapped the keys until most of them consolidated into two blinking blue dots.

“Well, well. Mino and Zico are actually closer to her than we are. Think they did that on purpose?”

“Who cares if it saves us some time.” Yukwon got out his phone. “Hey…Zico, it’s us. Phoenix is in trouble and you need to go pick her up. I’m sending her location to you now. Huh? No, she dropped it…not me, Misty, yeah. She said it didn’t sound good…” Yukwon pulled the phone away from his ear as Zico started yelling. “Just _noises_ , dude. That’s all we know. Don’t go burning down half the city until you have a reason!” 

Yukwon hung up.

Min snickered. “I take it the news didn’t go over well?”

“Shut up and focus,” Yukwon grumbled. “Or I’ll make you talk to him when he inevitably calls back.”

*~~*

Zico looked at his phone to see the information that was sent to him. “Mino, get in the car, we have to go,” he said, walking back to the truck.

“Go? Go where?” Mino asked. “We just got here!”

“This was just a training exercise and training is over. Phee’s in trouble.”

“But I didn’t even get anything to eat,” Mino mumbled.

“Fuck the food. I can get you something at the house!” he yelled before immediately calling Yukwon back.

This time, it was Min who answered. 

“Can you get a visual?” Zico asked.

“Can’t via mind vodoo due to the mental static that GD put on her and the general chaos in the universe, but I’m pulling up the CCTV cameras now. Don’t hold your breath, though. This corner has notoriously shitty angles.”

“Do we at least know what attacked her?”

“No. Wait…yes. Yes, it’s two fledglings and…they’re infected.”

“Fuck.” Zico cut the call, and pushed down on the accelerator hard enough to shove it through the floor. His senses were on high alert as they charged into traffic, weaving through the meandering cars at breakneck speed. 

“Do…do we actually need to go this fast?” Mino asked nervously.

“Yes,” Zico said.

“Aren’t we going to get pulled over?”

“Nope. Everyone knows this truck.” 

“Meaning what? You have cops on the payroll or something? Like the mob?’

Zico glared at him for a moment. “Let’s just say people know that we exist but are happy to pretend we don’t as long as we’re discreet. I mean, look at the people driving. Do you see any of them freaking out? We hide in plain sight. Remember that.” 

From the dashboard, the GPS announced their arrival. Which was fine, but all they could see was an empty sidewalk, and some overturned trash cans. 

“Wait in the car,” Zico said as he pulled over. 

“Excuse me? Fuck no. You need my help.”

“I need you alive more than I need your help.”

“I _am_ alive.”

Zico pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Fine. But if I tell you to run, you run, do you understand? Or I will end you myself.”

They got out of the car. They both did a light trot towards the bookstore and dry cleaners, but there was no sign of Phoenix. Just more overturned trash cans. 

Zico sniffed the air, and coughed as something sickly sweet overwhelmed his nostrils. “Uh...this way,” he said pointing down the block. “There’s a scent coming from…” He stopped as he looked down at the ground and saw blood. “Shit.”

Mino knelt down. “You think it’s hers?” he asked. And then he jumped as Zico smacked his hand away from the spatters.

“ _Never_ touch blood unless you know where it came from!” Zico scolded. “With the infected around, you can be exposed and change within seconds!” 

“Sorry,” Mino mumbled. “I wasn’t gonna…”

“Less talking, more listening, Mino. Now come on. These are our breadcrumbs. Let’s find where they lead.”

As the two of them followed the trail down the block, the smell got stronger. They picked up speed, jogging until the turned into an alleyway and came face-to-face with the acrid scent.

“What _is_ that?” Mino asked, covering his nose. “It’s so disgusting.”

“It’s the infected,” Zico said, “and…honey? I think that’s…honey.”

“What you’re smelling is a bacon and honey cupcake smashed in the face of the infected.” Phee’s voice spoke from the far side of a dumpster where a pool of liquid and a pool of blood littered the pavement. “It’s pretty gross, but I’m more upset I had to ruin a perfectly good cupcake to win against them.” 

“You had to what?” Zico asked, but he was shoved out of the way by Mino before Phoenix could answer him.

“Phee! Holy shit! You need medical attention!” Mino cried, running over. He only got a couple steps closer though before the three of them heard his stomach growl. Loudly.

“Um,” Mino said, embarrassed.

Phee let out a sad laugh. “Zico, did you not feed your son tonight? How could you? Your baby’s hungry!” 

“I’ll feed him when we get home,” Zico said. “Can you stand?”

“Um, she has a three foot splinter of wood embedded in her side and you want to know if she can stand?” Mino snapped.

“Gods, Mino, you are so prone to exaggeration.” Phee forced herself upright, getting her feet underneath her the best she could. “It’s not that big. And I can stand. I can even walk. I just need to find my phone and my bag and then we can get out of here. You might want to call your science buddies, though. It might be useful to know you can liquify infected fledglings with Angel-infused cupcakes.”

“Sure thing,” Zico said, grabbing her by the arm as she almost fell over. “I’ll call them as soon as we’ve got you in the truck.”

“Perfect,” Phoenix said. “Can you also feed Mino so he doesn’t try an eat me?”

“One thing at a time.”

Zico got her arm over his shoulder and started guiding her toward the truck. Mino stayed several steps behind realizing now that Phoenix was right. He _was_ hungry. And he was also having inappropriate thoughts about consuming her entire being.

“So I guess I should ask,” Zico said as they walked. “The majority of the blood. Is it from one of them? Did they get you?”

“No,” Phoenix said. “I got shoved against the scaffolding and one of the beams came crashing down on me. Blood’s mostly mine.” 

“Better, but not by much.” Zico shook his head. “I should never have let you go home alone.”

“Why? So you could have staked yourself instead of letting me take it? I’m a human, Zico. I’ll survive.”

“You won’t if we don’t get you medical attention quickly.” With his free hand, Zico got out his phone. “Hey, Taeil. It’s Zico. I’m with Phoenix and she’s hurt bad. We’ve also got some Unidentified Vampire Goo stinking up the sidewalk, so grab a med team and meet me out here. Bring more Holy Water. Yeah, Min has the coordinates. See you soon.”

Phoenix shot him some epic side-eye. “Zico…”

“You’re losing blood,” Zico said. “And if I take this stake out out, you’re going to lose more blood and possibly bleed out. Holy Water will help you heal faster.”

“I have to be balanced, Zico. You know this. Holy Water is against the rules!”

“The rules do not apply in life or death situations.”

Phoenix could only nod at this point because the blood loss was making her light headed. And she let him manhandle her into the back seat of the truck with only minor moaning and groaning. But when he raised his own wrist to his mouth, she got her second wind.

“Whoa! Whoa! _Absolutely_ not! That’s not just against the rules, that is a huge violation of everything balancers stand for!”

“Maybe so, but I need to pull that stake out. And I need you not to die when I do.” 

“No! Zico, I can’t!” she said, pushing his arm away the best she could.

“Do not argue with me. We’ll need to close the wound, and Holy Water is not going to do it.”

He put his wrist to her lips. Phoenix tried to refuse, but eventually Zico’s will won out, and she finally mustered up the strength to suck down some blood.

“All right,” Zico said. “Now. On three…”

He said on three but it didn’t matter. The scream that came from her mouth could have woken up any creature, living or dead, and she had to resist the urge to black out. 

“Keep drinking.” One handed, Zico made quick work of her bloodied shirt, tossing it in a plastic bag and wrapping her in his coat. Outside, Phoenix dimly registered the sound of the Zico Corp vans pulling up.

“You’re late,” Zico said as Taeil came around to the open side of the truck.

“Got here as fast as we could. Some of us have to sleep, you know. If P.O .doesn’t get at least eight hours, he’s useless.”

“As it is, I’m going to be late coming in today,” P.O said, following behind. “Since I’m going to need to catch up on the four I’m missing right now.”

“Ah, yes. What is a crisis without out some Science Bro Witty Banter. You know I would love to continue, but we have to get back to the house. Did you bring the holy water?”

“There’s some in the van. The rest is in the kitchen. Two IV bags should do it, but you’re going to have to stay with her and make sure she doesn’t do anything funny like remove the needle from her arm.”

“So…she’s all right?” Mino peeked out from behind P.O.’s shoulder. 

Zico had almost forgotten he was there. “She will be, but we have to get her back to the house and into bed.”

Mino looked at the slumped-over Phoenix. “What’s that on her mouth?”

“Nothing,” Zico said. “Get in the car.”

“Zico, what did you do?”

“Nothing. Get in the car!”

“You’re lying…”

“Boss?” Jaehyo’s voice came over Taeil’s hand-held radio, startling everyone. “Where do you want me to set up the IV drip?”

“My room is fine. There should be two bags there?”

“Yeah. Is that going to be enough?”

“That’s going to be enough for now. We’ll see you when we get home.” Zico turned the communication device off. And even though the car was now silent, he could feel Mino glaring at him. 

“I was saving her life…” he began, but Mino cut him off.

“What you did wasn’t good for her, was it? But it was good for you?”

“She was dying, okay? And we can’t take her to the hospital because I have no idea if that will just be an invitation for someone to come and finish the job. As long as we can get her home, and keep her stable, everything will be fine.”

“I still don’t think…”

“I don’t care what you think!” Zico shook his head. “There is still a _lot_ you don’t understand about all this, Mino. Way more than I have the time or energy to explain to you. Now, quell your bloodlust like a good fledgling, and get in the car!”

Mino pressed his lips together and obeyed.

Zico pulled out the keys and said no more. 

*~~*

Zico was glad when they made it to the house and he was able to carry her inside. “Everyone but Jaeyho, out,” he commanded. “And stay out until we call you in!”

After getting her in some clean clothes, Zico let Jaeyho hooked her up to the IV. 

“She should wake up any minute,” Jaehyo said. “Two bags might not be enough, but we have more if we need it. Also, when she wakes up, she might feel confused. That’s a side effect of the rebalancing.”

“Is she going to attack me?” Zico asked.

“I don’t think so. We’re starting the drip now so she should be fine. But she’ll definitely need some rest…” 

Whatever else he was about to say was forgotten when Phoenix’s eyes flew open.

Her pupils were solid black. 

“Phee,” Zico said cautiously. “You okay?”

“What do you think?” Phoenix snapped, “You gave me a blood infusion and now you have me on an IV drip. Zico, I swear if I get a black mark on me because of your brilliant idea of saving my life, I’m going to kill you.”

Jaehyo smirked. “Sounds like she’s okay.”  
“I’m glad you find this amusing,” Zico murmured.

On the bed, Phoenix yawned. “Damn, I’m tired. When did I get so old that a simple fight wears me out?”

“Actually, you’re tired because I added a little something extra to sedate you just in case you got aggressive,” Jaehyo said. Good to know it’s working. So…two bags of this concoction and we’ll see where you’re at. I’m going out, should I send the others in?”

“No,” Phoenix said. “I don’t want them to see me like this. It will just make them worried.” She yawned again. “I just...actually can everyone just go? I need to be alone.”

“I’m not leaving,” Zico said. “I don’t know if you’re going to pull the IV out, and someone needs to stick around in case you need something.”

“I’m _fine_ Zico. Really. By the time you get to the door, I’ll probably be asleep. I mean, these sheets are pretty nice.”

“Well, you know me,” Zico said. “Nothing but the best.” He stood. “I’ll tell everyone that you’re asleep and that I’m staying to watch over you. I’m sure they’ll protest, but it’s my house so I don’t really care.”

“What about you?” Phee asked. “Are you going to sleep? Do you usually sleep? Wait…why do you have a bed? Wait…don’t answer that question. I take that question back. That’s a bad question…”

Zico had to laugh a little because she was starting to look like a toddler trying to fight sleep. “I do sleep when I’m bored or I’ve had a hard day at work. It’s nice to shut the body down since I don’t dream or think. And you’re sure you want me to answer the last question? Sometimes I prepare meeting proposals, conference calls, and it’s great for packing for my business trips and vacations. Sex too. Great for sex.”

“You’re an ass, but I guess that’s part of your charm.”

Zico sat down on the edge of the bed. “Just get some sleep,” he said, touching her forehead.   
As much as he wanted the sedative to take effect, he knew her rest wouldn’t be peaceful. 

*~~*

Phoenix wasn’t sure what caused her to wake up but when she did, it was with a jolt. To her surprise, she found Tablo sleeping in a chair next to her bed. Remembering what happened last night she pulled her hands from the comforter to find them normal sans nail polish. Quickly moving her fingers over her teeth, she was relieved to find that her teeth were normal. The treatment worked, but when she glanced over at the table she noticed there were four empty bags. Meaning the one currently making its way into her arm was her fifth. 

Tablo began to stir when he heard movement in the room. “You’re up,” he said with a yawn. “It was touch and go for a while, but looks like you made it.”

“Yeah,” Phoenix said. “ThoughI’m kind of confused. I mean, I’m happy you’re here, but you what happened to Zico?”

“Work. Apparently, he still has a company to run. He changed out the IV bags and found more Holy Water for you when things weren’t clearing up, but when he had to head out to a meeting, he came and got me to watch over you.”

“Did he tell you…? About…the blood.”

“Yeah, he did.”

Phoenix just stared the comforter because she wasn’t sure what to say. Ever since Tablo explained to her how the balance worked, she was vigilant—always checking to make sure her chi was even, her soul was at peace, her balance balanced. Lately, that had gotten harder, she still kept up with it. But now…

“I didn’t drink that much.”

“But you drank.” 

Phoenix clenched her fists. “Look, I check my system every day. I go to church, or synagogue or temple, or all three. Twice on Sundays! Maybe I missed a yoga session or two since I’ve been in town, but I know what I’m supposed to do. I know how to behave!”

“Stop being defensive, I’m just worried. Which is an odd feeling. I’ve never had to worry about you, Phee. I never thought you as strayer, never giving up on what you’re supposed to do. But Phee, this is your fifth bag.”

“I’m fine,” she insisted. “It’s just taking longer because we’re on a seal. Or close to one.”

“Promise let me know if things are getting too difficult, though.”

Phee made a face. “I promise,” she said. “But let’s worry about one thing a time.”


	12. Twelve

Everyone was more than ready a few days later when Zico finally allowed Phoenix out of confinement. It hadn't been that long, but Misty and Tablo had been doing research non-stop and, instead of sharing, they’d insisted on keeping their information to themselves until Phoenix was well enough to sit in on an info session. 

"Phee!" Misty ran toward her as she entered their informal gathering in the kitchen. "Phee! We think we've figured it out! We think we know what they were looking for!"

"Easy there, killer kitten." Zico put himself between Phoenix and Misty. "She's still recovering. Stop coming at her like a wrecking ball."

"Sorry," Misty said. "But this is...this is real. Tablo even looked at it, and he's sure we're on to something." Misty held up a fabric-bound book. "Look." 

Still a little woozy, Phoenix blinked once at the object in Misty's hand. "A journal? What would they want with a journal?" 

"No, not the journal. This." Misty opened the cover to reveal a folded up piece of old paper. "When you invited me to the turning ceremony, I got curious. So I did some reading. Long story short, I stumbled onto this when it fell out of Tablo's Encyclopedia of Vampiric Behavior. It's the complete Superior lineage."

Phoenix's brow furrowed. "A list of names?" she questioned. "But this wouldn't mean anything to anyone unless they had a personal grudge against one of the living line. Which is only Zico or GD."

"Or me," Mino chimed in.

Phoenix snickered and gave him a look. "Slow your roll, teddy bear. I know you've ingested some of Zico's sass, but you haven't had your fangs long enough to make those kind of enemies."

Mino looked slightly crestfallen. Jaehyo patted his shoulder. 

"And even if you did, that's not how the passing of power works," Yukwon added. "You can't just wipe out the one in charge and assume command. You have to ingest the blood of the current Superior and you have to survive."

"Is that a thing?" Phoenix asked. "Dying from taking a vampire leader's blood?"

"With the Superior line, yes," Zico said. "Because after a certain point, it's not safe. After a certain point, a Superior's mind begins to deteriorate. He goes insane."

"What do you mean...insane?" Mino asked.

"Insane. Crazy. Dangerous. The body is fine but the brain...the brain dies."

"Dies?"

"Yeah." Zico avoided Mino's eyes. "There is a line of succession for a reason. There must always be someone strong enough to kill the leader when the time comes. And that person must also be strong enough to drink from them at any point and survive."

"Right," Misty said. "It's a very precise process that hasn't changed for generations. Which means somewhere, someone in the current line of succession…may not have done what they are supposed to do.”

Zico sighed. “This isn’t the part where you accuse me of being in on it again, is it? Because I’ve told you I don’t know how many times Zico Corp and I have nothing to do with the spread of this chaos. And yet you still seem to have a stick too far up you ass to realize...'"

"That you're innocent victims just like the rest of us. I know. I got it." Misty pointed to the paper. "Also, egomaniac, I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about someone else on this list. Someone else on this list knows exactly what's going on."

"What are you saying?" Phoenix asked.

"She's saying someone is taking blood from an insane vampire," Yukwon said. "And using it to kill other vampires. Because someone in the line of succession who is supposed to be dead is still alive."

There were several long moments of absolute silence.

Then, Zico spoke. "'Kwon...you've said some crazy shit in the time I’ve known you, but this...this has got to be the craziest."

"Is it though?" Yukwon asked. "Think about it, Zico. The virus kills fledglings in a matter of minutes. The virus kills seasoned vampires in less than an hour. The rules you've lived by your whole vampire existence have been turned upside down. We walked into Phoenix's place without being invited. Someone destroyed Tablo's home without being invited. GD insisted you pick a successor even though he hasn't shown any sign of going mad."

"You also told Phoenix the night that Kyung died that you can't use GD's real name because it summons him," Misty added. "Working on the assumption that no one in the Superior Line uses their real name for that reason..."

"If someone wanted to find someone in the line who was still alive, using his real name would summon him," Zico said slowly. "Holy shit." 

"Hence why you're Zico, and he's Mino, and GD is GD," Yukwon said. "Do you get it now?"

"Holy shit," Zico said again. He sat down heavily in one of the kitchen chairs. 

Phoenix glanced down at the names again. "You figured all this out while I was recovering?" she asked. "I'm impressed, but kind of confused."

"Not all of it," Misty admitted. "I...for some reason, I only remembered taking the list last night. The rest Tablo and I had already started piecing together while you recovered.”

Phoenix nodded slowly. "How many copies of this list exist?"

"Considering they destroyed our house to find it, I suspect this might be the only one," Misty said. 

"There's a digital copy," Tablo said. "I scanned it for safety purposes. In case something ever happened."

"Where is that?" Phoenix asked. 

"On a jump drive," Tablo said. "In with my personal belongings. It actually contains digital copies of everything in the library up to a certain point. I carry it with me everywhere we go."

"It almost sounds like you were expecting this," Phoenix said, and Tablo shrugged.

"I believe in precaution," he said.

"Would you be willing to let Taeil take a look at it?" Zico asked. "It may help him in terms of outbreak prevention...maybe even finding a cure."

"Sure," Tablo said. "But there's a lot of stuff in there. It's seriously most of my library with the exception of a few things that were too fragile to scan. It might be best if we divide and conquer."

"How do we do that?" Mino asked.

"We have a secure, in-house server," Jaehyo said. "We could upload it and each start going through files."

"How secure?" Tablo asked.

"It will download a virus automatically if it doesn't recognize an IP address," Zico said. "And we made sure there's no way to get it out once it's in."

"Min calls it 'the STD'," Yukwon added. 

"As he should," Tablo said. "Well, if it's that safe, I'm okay with it. But everything needs to be deleted when we're done."

"You have my word, Tablo-hyung," Zico said. "I'll see to it personally."

"Okay." Tablo rubbed his hands together. "Let's get started!"

"What, now?" Mino asked. "It's almost daybreak!"

"Which is only a problem for you," Zico said. "The rest of us have aged out of that sunlight-aversion thing."

"Really? You age out of it?" Mino looked down at his hands. "No way."

"Way," Phoenix said. "Nice perk, huh? And it seems to happen pretty quickly for the superior line, so you shouldn't have to wait long."

"Cool." Mino seemed pleased.

"Okay, so, everyone but Mino, let's get started," Tablo amended. "And someone put on water for cocoa. I'm going to need it."

****  
They divided up into small teams. Zico provided them all with Zico Corp laptops so no one got accidentally infected by the defense virus in the process of drudging through files, and Phoenix (naturally) ended up having to share Zico's because he "ran out" of extras. Except there was one for Mino. And each of the fledglings. And Misty and Tablo. 

He was so transparent, Phee wanted to roll her eyes.

"So I thought we could tackle the history stuff," Zico said, making himself comfortable next to her on his bed. "You know, the Angel Wars, the migration patterns that resulted, stuff like that."

"What are you hoping to find?" Phoenix asked.

"Dunno," Zico said. "Something though."

"Charging into Tablo's library without a plan is not a plan."

"What's that saying? History is doomed to repeat itself?"

"Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it.”

"Right. That. That's my plan. Somewhere in the history of the world's vampires this has happened before. If we find out where, we can find out how to stop it."

Phoenix sighed. "And if this is unprecedented? As Tablo seems to believe?"

"It's there," Zico insisted. "It has to be. You cannot tell me The Angel Wars were nothing more than your standard battle of good versus evil."

"They were, though. There was too much good and not enough evil, so the vampires revolted."

“And in the middle of everything, we got hybrids." Zico pointed to a paragraph of yellowed text. “Angels that fell when their hate consumed them, and demons that learned how to love. Because we needed more complications in the world or something.” 

“Uh, sure,” Phee said. “Anyway. Now that we've established something we both already know, what have we learned?"

Zico looked over. "That my biggest regret in deciding to turn was that I couldn't take you with me?"

Phoenix stared at him in silence.

"What?" Zico said at length. "You nearly died. The second male lead always confesses after the near-fatal incident. Do you not watch dramas?"

"The second male lead? Who's the first?"

"Mino, obviously."

"Mino. Right." Phoenix folded her arms. "The guy who didn't pull my hair growing up. Or call me names, or brazenly flirt with anything female right in front of me."

"I was young," Zico said. "And stupid. Really stupid."

"And a dick. Always. Now you're telling me that was all because you harbored secret feelings for me?"

"...kind of."

Phoenix threw up her hands. "Zico, that is so cliche I want to hit you! Also can we start teaching boys that being mean is not a way to win a girl’s heart? Like can we end that? Because it’s ridiculous!”

"I know, I just..."

"No. No, I don't want the excuses. You dropped this on me, I get to respond any way I want. Fuck you."

"Hey," Zico said with a small pout. "You don't have to be mean."

"But I'm irritated," Phoenix said. "And confused. And you have no right!" 

"It's not like you can stay with Mino forever, Phee. You're going to need to face up to the fact that you’re different now sooner or later. And sooner is probably better than later.” 

"And then what? Dump him and switch my loyalties to you? Someone I barely know any more, who's gone from punkass jock to vampire CEO in the main line of succession? Someone who didn't contact me once the whole time I was gone and is only speaking to me now because he's worried about saving his own skin? Seriously, fuck you, Jiho. At least your selfishness hasn't changed." 

"Okay, this is really not going how I envisioned." Zico looked down at his hands. "I just wanted you to know...and maybe see if you had any inclination towards feeling the same, but I guess you don't."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's me?"

It was a non-answer, but it was oddly honest. And if there was one thing that hadn't changed about Zico, it was his blunt honesty.

Still, Phoenix was not about to be swayed. "When you come up with a real reason, let me know. Until then, the only thing we talk about is the Angel Wars."

"But what about..."

"No. Angel Wars, or you leave."

"Fine," Zico sighed. "Back to the Angel Wars then."

***  
Min got assigned to the fledglings. And the fledglings collectively got assigned to the Lab Bros, which meant hanging out in the basement lab-quarium, with rock music, fish, and random bouts of air guitaring.

Being more an R&B guy himself, Min was trying hard not to get irritated. 

"Hello, newbs!" Taeil greeted them with a wave as the elevator doors slid closed behind them. "Welcome to the lab. Want a juice?"

"Taeil is on a health kick," P.O. explained before they could ask. "So he installed a juice bar in the breakroom. You can have whatever you want as long as it comes from something colorful, but for coffee or beer, you'll have to go back upstairs."

"We just ate," Mino said. "But thanks. Maybe later."

"Cool. No obligation. We set up a table for you guys over there."

P.O. pointed to a small alcove flanked on two sides by floor-to-ceiling, cylindrical aquariums. The back wall was colorfully painted to look like a coral reef with a window looking into what appeared to be a fish nursery, and as the four of them set up their laptops, they took a long look around.

"This is...not what I was expecting when Zico said lab," said Taehyun. 

"You expected stainless steel and boredom?" Taeil shook his head. "We don't roll like that around here. I like my work environment to be stimulating. So I custom-designed this space to fit my needs."

"Nobody needs this many fish, Taeil." Min folded his arms and leaned against a clean specimen table. "Nobody but you, anyway."

"Y'know if you traded your sex addiction for a pet of your own, you might be a nicer person," Taeil retorted.

"I have Yukwon," Min said. "And his revolving menagerie. Besides, I prefer the company of the dead. The living have brains that talk too much." 

"I dunno, I think this is pretty cool." Seunghoon ran his finger over the glass as a colorful angelfish swam by. "But it might be hard not to get distracted."

"It's actually more soothing than distracting," Taeil said. "It becomes almost like background noise after a while. You notice, but it's just part of the scene, y'know?"

"Min, you sticking around, too?" P.O. asked. "I can get another chair."

"Yeah. I'm on fledgling-sitting duty," Min replied.

"I don't know why," Taehyun said. "It's not like we can go anywhere."

"Actually, that's exactly why," Taeil said. "P.O. and I are are still human."

"Which means no eating them when the cravings start," Min added. "That's where I come in."

"We eat you?" Jinwoo asked cheekily.

"You haven't earned me, Pumpkin," Min said with a lift of his chin. "But you have earned the family privilege of being taken care of when you need it. My job is to bring you blood. And never fear, I'm very good at my job."

"He is," P.O. said. "No one can glamour a meal like Min can."

"Wait...you're bringing us...a person?" Mino looked slightly horrified. "But we've been just doing the IVs!"

"Honey Thighs, IV blood is great and all, but the real thing is where it's at."

"But I don't want the real thing," Mino said.

Min groaned. “You’re going to be one of those vampires, aren’t you? Well, you have your TV dinner, I'll feed my catch to the others. It's all the same to me what you eat."

Mino did not look any less horrified. "You allow this?" he said to Taeil. "You allow him to murder people in your lab?"

"Kid, I'm just a human. It's not up to me to decide how the balance of the world works. Besides, fresh blood keeps you from getting anemic. And if you ask me, it's well-timed because you all are looking kinda pale, even for vampires."

"I'd rather be pale than eat from a person," Mino said stubbornly. "I won't do it."

Min shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said. 

Wisely, Seunghoon and Taehyun didn't take sides. Jinwoo on the other hand...

"So where do you hunt?" he asked, entirely too interested in the topic for Mino's liking.

"Here and there," Min said. "Sometimes the streets, sometimes the clubs. Depends on how energetic I'm feeling."

"Men? Women?"

"Both. Again, depends on my mood. Women tend to go down easy. Guys are tougher. When I want a chase, I'll pick a guy."

"What's it like?" Jinwoo leaned closer, eyes wide and eager. "Hunting, I mean. Feeding."

"Exhilarating. Sexy." Min smiled. "Not all vampires like it, but I do. Especially when I can hunt with Yukwon. Double the sensations, double the pleasure."

Jinwoo licked his lips. "You'll have to teach me," he said. "When I'm permitted to leave the compound I mean."

"I'd be happy to, Pumpkin," Min said with a wink. "You just tell me when."

****  
They reconvened the following afternoon, when Zico called them into the garden. Phoenix was asleep, the fledglings were resting, and Misty and Tablo were consolidating everyone's notes. So it was 'just the boys' as Zico put it. The Original Boys, minus Kyung, and it was the first time Yukwon had felt his absence so profoundly. Especially when he saw Zico sitting alone under the gazebo. 

"Hey," he said, sitting opposite. "Did you know you have ice cream on your shirt?"

"Do I?" Zico took a disinterested look at the stain. "Hm. Must've spilled."

"Oh, so this is that kind of meeting." Yukwon pursed his lips. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you when everyone gets here. I don't really want to say it twice. How's the research going?"

Yukwon shrugged. “Well enough, all things considered. I've tripped over quite a few factual errors though. As happens when the people who write the history weren't there to live it."

Zico managed a crooked smile. "Spoken like a true old man," he said. "Does your girlfriend know you're ancient?"

“She’s not my girlfriend. And no, I haven’t mentioned it to anyone except Mino. Who I don’t think believed me."

"Probably because it's hard to imagine you're 800 when you don't look a day over 25.”

“What can I say? Death becomes me.”

Zico shook his head. “You know Kwonnie, I love you. But even 800 is too young to be making bad dad jokes.” 

There was movement in the grass. Yukwon looked over to see that Jaehyo and Min had arrived, the former looking a little drunk as he tended to after a good feed. 

Yukwon caught the image of a pretty young flower boy dying in Min's arms.

"You went hunting?" he said. "When?"

"Earlier. I had to feed the babies." Min took the seat beside Yukwon, and Jaehyo, the one next to Zico. "Mino's not having it, by the way. He went into the other room to pout and refused to partake."

"What about the others?" Zico asked.

"Two of them took a little convincing, but Jinwoo is embracing it. He's going to make a good foot soldier once he gets used to his fangs."

Zico nodded. "Good," he said absently. Then, after a long moment of silence, Zico spoke again. "So this isn't about work. Or the research. It's about Phee."

"Sick Phee or Woman Phee?" Yukwon asked.

"What's the difference?" Jaehyo wanted to know.

"Sick Phee is the entity we're taking care of," Yukwon said. "Woman Phee is the current object of Zico's affections."

Min raised an eyebrow. "So soon?" he asked. "Is this a rebound thing?"

"No, this is a long term thing," Zico said. "Since we were kids. I admit it's being made worse by having shared blood with Mino but...well. I might as well be honest and say I'm pining. And moping." 

"Did you tell her?" Jaehyo asked.

"Yeah. And it didn't go well. If she'd been strong enough, she would have slapped me. Instead she just yelled at me and told me to fuck off."

"Ouch," Yukwon said. "That's rough, buddy."

"Right?" Zico scrubbed his face with his hands. "I hardcore got rejected. And I'm sad. I've tried not being sad, but there's not enough ice cream in the fridge to get me out of this funk."

"Should we go out?" Min suggested. "JPX? The Cupcake Factory?"

"No. Not in the mood," Zico sighed. 

"What about a RomCom-a-thon?" Jaehyo suggested. 

"I dunno," Zico said. "I don't know if I want to see other people being happy when I'm miserable."

"I could go get the puppies," Yukwon offered. "Nothing says happy like puppy kisses."

"Oh...that might be nice." Zico perked up slightly. "Will you bring up the Cheetos, too?"

"Since when do you eat Cheetos?"

"Since we're out of ice cream. And I want something salty."

"You get the dogs, I'll get the Cheetos," Min said, standing. "And then I'm going to excuse myself back to the basement because you know how I feel about animals."

"You're such a priss," Yukwon said. "How did I wind up sharing a brain with you?"

"Dumb luck," Min said. "Jaehyo, you stay here."

"Yeah, stay here," Zico said, snuggling up to Jaehyo's side. "Keep me company until Kwonnie gets back."

"Sure thing, Boss," Jaehyo said affectionately. "I'd be happy to."

**Author's Note:**

> Catch up with us on Tumblr: https://noonanoowz.tumblr.com


End file.
